In The End
by AnnikaMalfoy
Summary: Part 4 of the Without You Series. Fifteen years after the events of Miles. Edward has been the model Volturi guard member. But what happens when Edward is asked to kidnap Melanie Callahan for Aro? Who is she? And why does Edward feel so close to her?
1. Aro's Request

**A/N: So this is part four of the Without You series. I swear it is the last. I wasn't planning on anything else after Miles, my muses, however, had other plans. They wanted me to thicken the plot so much so that it deserved to be a story within itself. They beginning of it will be a little confusing, especially Bella's parts but I promise it will all fall together when it supposed to. So here we go with In The End. **

**EDWARD**

It had been fifteen years since I had joined the Volturi guard to save Bella. Fifteen long and hard years. I had done everything that Aro and his brothers had asked of me, whether or not I agreed with it. I just had to keep telling myself that it was all for Bella. It was pretty easy because Aro never let me forget that little bit of information.

I hoped the Bella had gotten married and started a family by now. I hoped that she had forgotten about me and was very happy. That was all I ever wanted for her, her happiness. I wanted her to be as normal as she possibly could. I hoped she was able to allow herself to do that. I didn't think I could live with myself if she spent the past fifteen dwelling on eveything that happened with the Volturi. That was just to horrible to think about.

The day started out like any other assignment free day. I was laying on the couch in my room thinking about Bella and my family. I oftened wondered how they were doing. I knew they were no longer in Forks. They could've only gotten another two or three years out of it. So I oftened wondered, where had they moved to? Had the family gotten bigger in the last fifteen years? Did Roxanne ever find a mate? Did they still talk to Bella? Or did they decide that it was better to sever all ties with her?

I would ponder what became of Bella too. What did her husband look like? What did he do for a living? How many kids did she have? What did she name them? What did they look? How old were they now? Did they live at Charlie's still? What about Renee and Phil?

When I was exceptionally bored, I think about the pack. I was curious to know what happened to them. Did Sam and Emily have any kids? Did Alyssa and Jake ever tie the knot?

I found myself trying to answer the questions and ceating more from those answers. It was the best way for me to stay connected with them at the time. Even if everything I ever thought was completely wrong. I'd find out later just how off I was about everything.

_"He not gonna like this at all." _The only mental voice in the whole place that I didn't mind hearing cut through my thoughts.

It was quickly followed by a knock on the door. I opened it and found myself face to face with my only friend in this whole place, Damon.

The guard regarded me with nothing short of hostility. This was due mostly to the fact that Jane hated me as much as I hated her. The rest of the guard followed her lead because they were afraid of what she'd do if they didn't. I also figured the fact that I was one of Aro's favorites had something to do with it.

Damon, on the other hand, didn't give a crap about the other members of the guard. In fact, he disliked them as much as they disliked us. That was one thing that we both had in common. Another was the fact that we were both favorites of Aro's and treated slightly better than the rest of them. Our most important similiarity and the thing that made as such good friends, though, was the fact that both of us were only to protect the ones we love.

Damon's story, however, is slightly different from mine. He was sixteen when he was changed and that had been roughly twenty years ago. He was in Italy taking care of his sick grandmother. One day while she was napping, he went out for a little sight seeing.

He, or course, got pulled in by Heidi to go on the "tour." Before the tour even started, though, he and two others were pulled out of the group. They were told that they had won a door prize and were to wait for their prizes in another chamber.

They waited for nearly an hour before Aro came in and told them about vampires. He then offered them positions on his guard. The others jumped at the chance but Damon just wanted to go home. Aro told him he could simply leave, but with Aro things are never that simple.

He had Jane and a few others ambush Damon on the way out. Jane had sunk her teeth into his neck before he could defend himself. After the transformation, Aro once again offered Damon on spot on the guard. Damon, once again, declined. But Aro doesn't take no for an answer.

He had guards watching Damon's family, just waiting for the order to kill them. Damon accepted after that. He knew that Aro was telling the truth that day, in fact, he was pretty sure that Aro still had people watching. Which is exactly why Damon continued to obey Aro.

"Hey." I said sounding as enthusiastic as I could in this stupid place. "What's up?"

One look at his face told me that it wasn't good. I stepped aside to let him in. Then I peaked out to make sure no one was coming up the hallway before shutting and locking the door.

As I headed back to the sofa, where Damon was already sitting, I tried to get a read on his thoughts but I couldn't get anything. As useful as his gift had been these last fifteen years, it still got on my nerves quite often.

Damon had what humans called a guardian angel. It usually came to him in the form of loved ones he's lost. Only he could see them. They would keep him updated on what's going on in the world. As well as give him information that would help him and us. They would tell him what he should and shouldn't tell Aro.

That was the useful part. The unnerving part was the fact that he could decide when he wanted another vampires gift to work on him. He usually kept his protection down for me, unless it was something that he knew I wasn't going to like. I took a deep unnecessary breath as I sank into the chair.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Aro's going to be coming to see you shortly." Damon stated. "He has a mission for you and it's something that you aren't going to like."

"And what's that?" I pressed.

"I just had a talk with my friend." he air quoted friend. "And there's a human girl who, if changed, will be the most powerful of our kind. Aro, of course, wants that power. And you know how far Aro will go to get what he wants."

We both looked down. Nothing else needed to be said. We were both here because of how far Aro was willing to go to get what he wanted.

"He will, of course, make the offer first." Damon continued. "However, I'm told that she will refuse the offer. So you know what that means." Once again we both fell silent. "Her name is Melanie Callahan and she's fourteen years old. She is the adopted daughter of Nancy and Ronald Callahan. It was a closed adoption at birth so nobody knows anything about where she really came from. She is currently living in Seattle with her parents. They are, however, on their second honeymoon in the Caribbean and aren't do back for another two weeks. Melanie, who is quite mature for her age, is home alone. So that should make things easier?"

My mind was spinning. Why was he telling me all of this? Surely, I wouldn't need to know any of it unless... That's when the pieces slid into place.

"No! No! No!" I all but shouted. "I will not do that to a human. I will not bring her here to let them do those things to her. She hasn't done anything wrong and I won't condemn her to a fate worse than death!"

"Edward, calm down, please." Damon pleaded. "Look at me, I know this is going to be hard for you but it has to be done. It'll screw her future and ours up terribly if you don't. I can't tell you why because that would screw the futures even more. Just know that this is for the best. I can't really explain it so please just trust me. It's all going to work out and be okay. I promise but you have to do this. She'll thank you for it some day."

"Why in the hell would she thank me for bringing her to hell?!" I questioned.

"I can't tell you. You'll just have to trust me. Have I ever let you down before?"

He was right. In the entire fifteen years that I had known him, he'd never given false advice. He always made sure I knew what I was walking into before I went. Hell, he was usually right behind me when we went. Before either of us could speak, I heard Aro's excited thoughts,

_"This is going to be fascinating. I wonder which one he'll choice. HIs morality or his love." _

Damon opened his mouth to plead some more but I put my index finger to my lips and mouthed he's coming. I quickly unlocked the door and was back in my seat in seconds.

"Come in, master." I stated as respectfully as possible before he could even knock.

He stepped inside with an excited smile on his face.

"You never cease to amaze me, Edward." he stated.

"Glad I can still entertain after fifteen years." I replied my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He laughed then looked to Damon.

"Damon, what are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Well, Edward and I haven't been able to talk recently so I thought I'd pay him a little visit." Damon replied and stood to offer Aro his spot on the couch.

"I see. Well, it's good to know that he gets along with at least one of you." Aro stated.

_"Like that's my fault." _I thought and mentally rolled my eyes.

"However, I must speak with Edward alone for a moment." Aro continued.

"Of course, master." Damon stated and with a small bow left the room.

"I have a mission for you Edward. One that you aren't going to be very happy about. About an hour ago, Damon told me about a human girl from Seattle. He's says she's going to be a pretty powerful vampire. I'd like to have her on my side once I've changed her. Since you're most familiar with the area where she lives, I'd like you to get her and bring her here for me." Aro stated.

"And what are you going to do with her after that?" I questioned.

"I will offer her a place on the guard, of course." He answered.

"And if she refuses?"

"Well, then I'll just have to persuade her." he taunted.

Images of Bella from the two horrible days she spent here flashed through his mind. I growled. He laughed.

"It be such a shame if something happened to Bella, wouldn't it?" he smirked.

"Leave her out of this!" I growled.

"Edward, you know I always get what I want. Regardless of what I have to do. If you just bring me what I want then I'll have no reason to bring Bella back into it. However, if you refuse to do this, then I'll just have to send Jane and Demtri out to finish what I started. So think carefully before you answer."

I took a minute to think about the right and wrong of this situation. On the one side of things, it be wrong for me to make this inoccent girl give up everything for Bella's life. On the other, though, it'd be wrong to ask Bella to give up her life for this other girl. It was a double edged sword. Either way someone lost. I thought about everything that Damon told me. If I did this then everything would work out in the end. However, if I didn't three futures could get screwed up.

I thought about the possible outcomes. If I kidnapped this girl then Damon and I could help protect her as best we could. We could help her through the whole ordeal. She would be much better off then Bella was. Whereas, if I don't, Bella was just plain dead and nothing could help her. I didn't have much of a choice. I just hoped this poor girl would understand.

"I'll do it." I stated. "But I would like permission to be her keeper and allow her to share my quarters. And I don't want anyone else to touch her except you, your brothers, and myself."

Aro laughed.

"The way you're still trying to hold on to your humanity intrigues me." he said. "Very well, I will inform the rest of the guard that this one is solely for my brothers and myself."

"Thank you." I stated.

"You leave tomorrow and Jane will be accompanying you. Just to make sure you don't break the rules."

With that he swept from the room, leaving me to stew in the thoughts of what I had just agreed to.

**A/N: What do you think? Are you intrigued?**


	2. Bella's End

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a little boring. It is simply Alice thinking about everything that happened to Bella in the last fifteen years. Some of you will probably aske why it isn't from Bella's P.O.V. That's simply because some parts of the chapter are better expressed from someone who is simply watching the experience. Also, I knew what I wanted to happen to Bella when I started but I wasn't sure how. I hope what I managed to put together doesn't sound too stupid. Enjoy!  
**

**ALICE**

I peered over the top of the book that I was pretending to read to look at Bella. She was sitting on the couch staring out the back window at nothing. Her beautiful butterscotch eyes were completely voud of life. She had taken the last fifteen years harder than the rest of the family.

She had never quite gotten over the feeling that Edward's decision was her fault. Regardless of what the family said or did, she could never quite quench the feeling of guilt over the situation. She did, however, try to move on after everything was all said and done. She didn't want Edward's sacrifice to be in vain.

She started dating Brian McIntosh, a boy she met in college, about two months after the incident with the Volturi. We supported her wholeheartedly. She knew, though, that she would never love him the way she loved Edward. That fact bad the guilt twice as terrible for her. However, she kept trying.

Things fell apart even more about four months into that relationship. They went to a good friend's birthday party and both ended up getting drunk. Sex followed shortly after and that's what finally woke Bella up. She realized first that she didn't want to be sexual with anyone other than Edward ever again. Then it wasn't fair to Brian to use him like that.

Two days later, she broke up with him. She tried to be polite and honest about it. He didn't take it very well. He called her a few choice names that would've gotten him punched had Edward been present.

Unfortunately, the damge was already done. A month later, Bella came to me and told me that she was pregnant. She knew that she wasn't ready to be a mom at the time. She was still dealing with too many issues. She didn't want to kill the child either so Carlisle arranged for a closed adoption. And that was that.

She didn't regret giving up her daughter. It was the best decision for the baby at the time. Still, Bella felt the terrible guilt of a mother who gave up her child. That guilt settled deep in her heart. I had a feeling it was so much worse than what she felt about losing Edward.

I watched as she reached up to push a lock of hair behind her ear. I got a brief glimpse of the scar that ran the length of her forearm and supressed a shudder as I remembered that terrible night.

**FLASHBACK**

_About two months after Bella gave up the baby, Carlisle diagnosed Bella with depression. He spent a few months trying to find an anti-depressant that would help her. Finally after three months of trying, he found one. She was doing so much better after three months of being on the pill (A/N:That's six months after the original diagnoses.)_

_Carlisle was working an extra shift at the hospital while Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett did some grocery shopping for Bella. Bella, however, was asleep and in no danger, so Jasper, Roxanne, and I figured it would be okay to go for a quick hunt. We thought we'd be back before Bella woke up and she was doing so much better. We didn't think twice about leaving her alone. _

_I had just finished off a deer when the vision hit me. I felt like I was suffocating for a split second as the image appeared. Bella was lying unconcious on the floor of Edward's bathroom. There were rivers of blood flowing out of a cut on each arm. _

_Once the vision passed, I dropped to my knees wanting nothing more than to vomit. Jasper, who sensed my panic and queasiness, was at my side in a second._

_"What did you see?" he asked._

_"Bella, dying, I think." I said choking on the sobs. "Roxy!" _

_She came out of a set of trees less than a second later. _

_"What's wrong?" she asked upon seeing me on my knees. _

_"I need you to run back to the house. If Bella is unharmed, I need you to keep her that way. If she's hurt, do everything you can to stop the bleeding." I instructed._

She nodded and headed off in the direction of the house.

_"Jazz, I need you to call Carlisle and tell him to come home now. Bella's life may depend on it. Then call Esme and tell her and the others to come as well." I told him. "But stay as far from the house as possible. I'm not sure if it's already been done or not. If it has, then there's going to be overwhelming amounts of blood. I don't want you yo be tempted. I'll call you when the house is clear." I said all of this in less than a second but I knew he caught every word. _

_"Everything will be okay." He told me grimly before kissing my forehead then pulling out his cell phone. _

_I took off towards the house. I managed to get back in a matter of minutes though we were probably hours away. The minute I got into the house, I knew it was to late. The scent of Bella's blood burned in the back of my throat as I ran up the stairs. It got stronger as I got closer to Edward's room. I heard Roxy's dry sobs as I entered the room. _

_As the bathroom came into view, the scene I met made me weak in the knees. Bella was lying on the floor, unconcious. Her skin was as pale as any one member of the family. Rivers of red blood were running along the usually sparkling white tiles. It had seeped into her hair causing it to look matted and disgusting. Roxy was holding to blood soaked towels to each of Bella's arms. _

_I managed to stumble to Bella's side before my knees gave. _

_"Bella, what have you done?" I whispered catching sight of the old fashoined blood stained razor blade lying on the sink. _

_I shook my head. Why did we leave her alone? Someone should've stayed. Carlisle warned us about possible relapses but we all wanted to believe that she was better. We hated to see her in pain. _

_"I've managed to slow the bleeding but she's lost too much already. There's no way we'll get her to a hospital in time." Roxy stated in a choked voice. "I don't know if Carlisle will even make it before she goes." _

_I shook my head. I could hear Bella's faint heartbeat and knew Roxy was right. They had to be something we could do though. I wasn't going to give up on her. Even if she gave up on herself. She was stronger than this and I was going to prove it to her. _

_I knew I had to keep her heartbeating but how. I'd have to do it the human way. I placed both of be hands on her chest and began CPR. I wasn't sure how much help it was going to be but I had to do something. I had to keep her heartbeating. That's what I told myself over and over as I continued the cycles. I prayed that it would work. It was getting harder and harder to do because I kept imagining what would happen if I failed. _

_Carlisle arrived five minutes after I started. _

_"Oh Bella." he said as he dropped to his knees next to mine. "You can stop now Alice." _

_He placed a hand on my shoulder and I slid out of the way. I was way beyond caring about the blood that was ruining my brand new fifty dollar jeans. All that mattered was saving Bella. Roxy wrapped her arm around me as Carlisle checked Bella out._

_"She's not going to make it." he said sadly. "The bleeding's stopped but she's lost too much. We've got to make a choice. Alice?" I looked up into her sad and fearful eyes. I didn't think I'd ever seen him so scared since I've known him. "You made the promises to Edward but you're going to have to break one. You're the only one who can choose but do it quickly. She doesn't have much time."_

_I thought for a minute about the promises that I had made Edward. I promised him that I wouldn't change Bella, regardless of what she said or did. However, I also told him that I'd keep her safe and happy. I supposed I hadn't been keeping the second one very well. I gues there were things that I couldn't protect her from. _

_Edward had always agonized over changing her because he didn't want to be responsible for her death. Still, in that moment, I had a feeling he'd rather see her changed than die like this. Die for things that she couldn't stop. Besides, he wanted her to live a long and happy life. Dieing like this definitely wasn't something he had in mind for her. And I figured he'd rather her be happy as a vampire than dead as a human. _

_"Do it." I stated looking down at my best friend. _

**END FLASHBACK **

Once her tranformation was complete, we fabricated the scene and made it look like she had died in the suicide attempt. Everyone believed it because the last few years of Bella's life hadn't been kind. She had lost pretty much everything. Carlisle's diagnoses of her depression helped as well. We had a closed casket ceremony a week after the transformation was complete.

Renee and Phil took things pretty well. We had been worried that they'd blame us for Bella's suicide. They weren't. In fact, they thanked us everything that we tried to do to help her.

The werewolves were pretty decent about it as well. They knew and understood everything behind Bella's attempt on her own life. They also understood our decision to save her and there wasn't enough time to ask permission. Sam mantioned that they were still under the impression that we'd do it if Bella's life depended on it. We were very grateful for their understanding.

Bella's depression was worse in her newborn years. We had to move quite a bit because, even though she didn't kill anybody, she did hurt a few humans who pissed her off. She got to a point where she'd lock herself in a room and not come out for days. She would refuse to hunt and we'd have to force feed her blood from a thermos. It wasn't until about two years after her transformation that I finally knocked some sense into her, literally.

I was so angry with her outlook to stay miserable for enternity that one day, I simply hit her. She, of course, came back at me. We destroyed half the house before it was finally over. As we laid on the living room floor recovering, I reminded her why Edward had given up his freedom for her. That's when she woke up.

She was really getting better now. In fact, we've been in Denali for about seven years without an incident of her beating up any humans. She was slowly becoming our Bella again. She wasn't there just yet but she would be soon. She, like anyone else, had her good days and her bad days. This one was looking like it was going to be a bad one.

"What's wrong?" I asked her unable to bear the silence anymore.

"Nothing." she replied looking at me. "Just thinking."

"About what?" I pressed placing my book on the end table.

"My daughter." she sighed.

"I thought we talked about this?" I said. "You've got to stop blaming yourself."

"No it's not that." I stated. "I know what I did was best for her. I just have this terrible feeling that's something's about to happen to her. It's like some kind of dormant maternal instinct. I can't explain it."

This was the first time she had ever brought up something like this. I moved over to sit next to her on the couch.

"Well, I know I promised you I wouldn't but if you want, I could take a peak into her future." I suggested.

"No." she replied. "If I know then I'll want to help her. But that won't do either of us any good."

"I suppose you're right." I stated.

We lapsed into silence and she went back to staring out the window. This was definitely going to be a bad day. I had to think of something to distract her from this. She didn't deserve to have to dwell on her past for the rest of her life. Of course, knowing her, she probably thought that's exactly what she deserved.

"So, I've been going through your wardrobe and I think someone's in need of some new clothes. What do you say we get the girls together and go out for some girl time?"

She turned back to me with a smile on her face. I knew that she still didn't like shopping much. However, she loved any opportunity to spend time with the family, especially the girls. And her trying to convince us that she didn't need any of the things we would insist on buying her was a good distraction from the basic problems in her life.

"That sounds great." she said.

"Excellent." I said. "Why don't you go get dressed and tell the others?"

She nodded. As she headed up the stairs, I couldn't help myself, I closed my eyes and focused on my niece's future.

**A/N: Okay, there are a few things here. Firstly, I know that Bella would never do the things that I've written about. However, you have to think about what she's been through. She's lost just about everything and had to pick up the pieces one too many times. Also, I'm not sure if the transformation would've been possible with that much blood lose, however, please just go with it. I was almost finsihed writng the chapter when I stopped to think about it. Props to anyone who has figured out what's about to happen. I really hope I haven't trudge down the stupid path. I really want this one to turn out but I don't know. Please review. (Or I'll provoke the Volturi and blame you.) **


	3. The Kidnapping

**EDWARD**

Damon and I spent the rest of the night discussing our situation. He was able to show me exactly where Melanie lived and all the easy access points of her house. He told me that kidnapping process would be relatively easy. He refused to give me details, though. He didn't believe his gift should be used to solve every problem. I agreed with him.

We decided that choloroform was the best thing to use to incapacitate her. It was simple and very quiet. She wouldn't be able to scream without inhaling it. There was also the matter of it being the least harmful of all the ways. Plus, once she was out, it would be a simple matter of carrying her to the car. There'd be no need for rope, chains, tape, or anything else that would bind and hurt her.

We also made a plan of how we were going to help keep her safe and alive. I had already gotten permission to keep her in my quarters and keep the other guard members away from her. Damon had a list of things to get while I was gone. The list included, food and drinks as well as a cot and some basic toiletries. He also planned on getting things together for a first aid kit. We'd find places to hide everything between the two of us.

"Are you sure you understand everything?" Damon asked for the hundredth time that morning. "I could go over it again."

"I got it, Damon." I stated rolling my eyes.

It was a half hour before Jane and I were schedule to leave Volterra. I was throwing things that I thought we might need into a small backpack. Once I finished, I slid on the couch next to Damon and looked him in the eyes.

"So are you going to tell me why I have to ruin an inoccent girl's life?" I asked.

"I've already told you that I can't." Damon stated. "It would ruin all of our futures. I'm sorry."

"Could you at least tell me how her future is so connected with ours?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." he replied. "If you knew the answer to that, right now, then you wouldn't go through with it. I can tell you this, though, after a few days with her, you'll figure it out on your own. I promise. But I you can't find out until the you've done you job. I'm sorry."

I nodded. I understood to some extent. I knew that he knew things that he shouldn't because of his gift. It wouldn't be right to go and mess things up just because he could. I just wished that this poor girl didn't have to hurt toget where she needed to be.

"Whatever happens, I appreciate everything you've done for me in the past fifteen years." I stated and stuck my hand out.

He shook it breifly before pulling me into a manly vampire hug. Jane knocked on the door a couple minutes later. I put on my best fake smile as I opened it.

"Hello, Jane." I said as politely as I could.

"Are you ready?" she asked in a less than happy tone.

I picked up the backpack off the floor and nodded. Damon followed us out the door. He accompanied us until we reached the black BMW that was waitng just outside the castle. Our chauffer was waiting outside of it to open the door. I still got a kick out of it.

Aro liked to make himself look good, so whenever a vampire broke the law, he gave them a choice. They could either burn or work for him. Most of them opted to be our servants rather than burn. I found that a little absurd but whatever. Personally, I hated the idea of having a chauffer. I'd rather drive myself.

There was nothing more exhilerating than driving 200 miles down a highway dodging cars. Not too mention, it provided the perfect distraction in situations that I didn't want to think about. What I was about to do was something I definitely wouldn't mind being distracted from.

Jane had taken to her favorite past time when I was around. She would remember, rather loudly, what Bella went through during the time she was in their hands. Thankfully, I had gotten so used to ignoring Jane's thoughts that her screaming was just a dull whisper in my ear. I found it very easy to concentrate on our drivers grumbling thoughts instead.

We were silently for the entire ride to the airport. It wasn't until we were in the air that Jane spoke.

"I'll never understand the emotion of love." she said. "I mean, you're willing to throw everything that you believe out the window for your little girlfriend."

"Yes, because I love her." I stated. "And if you don't understand it byu now, you never will."

"But it hardly seems fair, that you have to spend the rest of enternity taking orders that you don't even agree with from a man you hate. And are about to turn your back on everything Carlisle ever taught you for someone you love. But she gets to move on with her life. I bet she's even forgotten about you and has married someone else and started a family by now." Jane continued as if I hadn't spoke.

"If she's moved on and has a family then I'm happy for her." I explained. "That's the reason why I'm doing this. All I've ever wanted was for her to be happy and if me staying Aro's obedient little slave keeps her alive and happy then I'll keep doing it."

"Still though, I could understand if it were another vampire. But a human who isn't worthy to lick the dirt off our feet. Is she really worth all of this for you?"

Normally, a person would consider this a conversation between two friends. One trying to convince the other of what they were doing was stupid but not this time. I knew she was trying to provoke me but I couldn't help but rise to it. Quicker than a flash, I was in her face. I think she was too shocked to retaliate.

"Bella is the most selfless and wonderful human that I've ever met. She deserves to be happy and safe. And she's worth everything I've done in the last fifteen years. And she's worth what I'm about to do know. And if you ever talk about her like that again, I'll tear you limb from limb." I growled.

Just as fast as I was in her face, I was back in my seat. She glared daggers at me for a minute then went back to thinking about what she did to Bella. I ignored Jane for the rest of the flight.

It was around noon when we landed at an airport about two hours out of Seattle. That meant we'd have to steal a car. I scanned the parking lot for a halfway decent one. Then as if God was trying to tell me that Damon was right and everything would work out, I spotted a silver volvo in the furtherest corner of the lot with no cars around it. I immediately grabbed Jane's wrist and started pulling her towards it.

"I found one." I stated.

"I can walk on my own, thank you." she replied yanking her hand away.

Once we reached the volvo, I ran my hand along the sides of it. I hadn't realized how much I missed mine until that moment. This was going to be fun. I the driver's side lock picked and was reaching over to unlock the passenger side in a matter of seconds. Once Jane had gotten in, it took me less than thrity seconds to wire it and pull out of the airport.

I could tell by the feel of it that it wasn't anything like mine. However, it was better than nothing and I was going to enjoy it while I could. As we sped towards Seattle at nearly two hundred miles an hour, the feeling of exhilaration took over and I forgot why I was going to Seattle in the first place.

**MELANIE **

"You will be there, tonight, won't you?" my best friend since kindergarten, Cassie Black, asked as we walked home from school.

"Have I ever missed one of your performances before." I questioned in a mock hurt voice.

"I know." she replied. "It's just this one is really important to me and I've worked so hard."

"I know." I replied.

Cassie had always been quite the drama geek. She has been in every play and musical this town has ever had since the third grade. This year, the high school was doing _Rent._ Cassie had been obesessed with the musical since she was eleven and had named Idina Menzel her hero. She also made it her dream to play Maureen Johnson at some point before she died. Needless to say, her dream was about to come true tonight.

When she went into the audition, she wasn't expecting much. We were both just freshman and the youngest in the class. So when the cast was posted and she saw her name next to Maureen's, she cried for three hours out of sheer happiness.

"I'm just so nervous." she continued. "I want to do Idina proud but I don't think that I'm up to her standard."

"Cassie," I sighed. "Like I told you over and over for the past three months, you'll do great. You were born to play Maureen Johnson. And the entire Circle is going to be in the front row cheering you on."

The Circle was a group of twelve of us. It started out as just Cassie and I but as the years went on, we invited more people to join us. We called ourselves the Circle because we all had some kind of family issue or reason to feel out of place with other people that made us feel connected to each other.

"Even Nathan?" Cassie questioned hopefully.

Nathan Hale was one of the more quiet members of our group. He never really got into the whole play thing and always found a reason not to go to Cassie's shows. Cassie always understood because she knew that theater wasn't for everybody. However, Nathan knew how important this one was to her and promised that he'd be there.

"Even Nathan." I confirmed with a smile. "Now it's," I checked my watch. "Four o'clock. The show starts at eight and your call is at six, so I want you to go home, eat, take a nice bath and try to relax until then. And I'll see you after the show."

"Thanks, Mel." she said and through her arms around me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I stated returning the hug.

When she pulled away, I watched he as she skipped toward her house. It was only down the street and around the corner, I watched her until she turned the corner then I turned to go inside my house.

Before I got all the way around, something bronze caught me eye. Cassie wouldn't have been able to catch it turning as quickly as I had but my senses had always been slightly more acute than normal and I caught a lot more than others. I spun back around and saw a man standing under the tree across the street.

He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved green shirt. He had a slighty muscular build and bronze hair. He was wearing sunglasses which was odd because it had been cloudy all day. I thought he had been staring at me but by the time I manged to completely face him, he was staring up at the tree. It looked like he was contemplating the best way to climb it.

I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I looked at this man who was looking at the tree. After a couple seconds of staring, I passed the feeling off as paranoia and continued toward my porch. I grabbed the mail before going inside. My parents had gone on their second honeymoon and wouldn't be home for two weeks. I liked that I was alone for awhile still I got a slightly ominous feeling about being in the empty house. Maybe, the Circle could stay over tonight.

I dropped my school bag, took off my shoes and headed to the kitchen while I refiled through the mail. I was at the refridgerator when I came across a letter from my brother, Martin. Or rather my adoptive brother. Of course, that word meant very little to me.

This was the family I grew up with all my life. As far as I was concerned they were my real family. I never thought much about my biological family. I always felt that if they didn't care enough to keep me than I didn't care enough to waste my time thinking about them.

Martin was seven years older than me and had joined the peace corps when he graduated. He was currently in Africa helping with the AID's epidemic. I ripped the envelope containing the letter open.

_Dear Mel, Mom, and Dad, _

_How are you guys doing? Things are great here..._

I didn't get much further because I heard a sudden light thud coming from upstairs. Once again, it was my unusually acute senses. The first thud was followed by another then their was whispering and two pairs of feet heading to the stairs. Only one started coming down them. My first instinct was to run out the back door but somehting in the pit of my stomach was telling me that I wouldn't get very far.

Trying to control my breathing, I reached over to the knife cradle next to me and slid out the butcher knife. I slowly started creeping into the living where the one who came downstairs was. By the time, that one was in my view, I was standing right in front of the stairs. I could tell now that this one was a girl by the look of her slender and curvy body as well as the shoulder length hair. She was wearing black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. There wasn't much of her skin showing but the littl bit that was was terribly pale. Her back was to me as she looked over the pictures on the mantle.

"Put that down, little girl." she said in a threatening yet musical voice. "It won't do you any good anyway."

She turned around then and I found myself face to face with one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen. I say creature because no normal human girl would have a face that beautiful, childlike, and angelic. And her eyes were a deep crimson. I dropped the knife out of a mixture of shock and fear. The corners of her mouth turned up as she started walking toward me.

I was so intent on her, I didn't even noticed the other was coming down the stairs until I felt a cold hand around my waist and another over my mouth. I immediately tried to let out a few screams but that didn't work. So I tried struggling and kicking. His grip didn't waver but I was coming pretty close to knocking him off his feet. I noticed the girl had raised her eyebrow in something like astonisment. Then I heard a cold voice in my ear,

"I don't want to have to hurt you. Just hold still and do what I tell you and I won't have to."

I snorted. Did he really think that I would hold still and let him kidnap or rape me or whatever else he was thinking about? I started struggling harder. He had to readjust his grip on my waist and his other hand slid down my mouth a little. I took the opportunity to sink my teeth into his hand. Only, it didn't have any effect on him. In fact, his hand was as hard as a rock.

"I really didn't want to have to do this." he sighed.

I registered the fact that he released me with both hands but garbbed me again before I had a chance to do anything about it. This time, however, he placed a rag over my face. Wanting to stay concious, I tried not to inhale but the fumes filled my mouth and nose anyway. A few short seconds later, I went limp in his arms and everything went black.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I hope everyone understood that Melanie was actually getting to a point where she could've thrown you know who off of her, hence the raised eyebrow from the other "creature." Don't worry, all will be explained, eventually. Cookies to anyone who can guess where I got the idea for the Circle. Extra Cookies if the recognize two people from that Circle. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Or I'll trick Caius into drinking fruit punc and tell him you made me do it. **


	4. Unwillingly Doing the Unthinkable

**A/N: Sorry this one wasn't out yesterday. My family and I went to see Disney on Ice at the Palace of Auburn Hills. We left my house at four o'clock yesterday evening and didn't get back until midnight and I was too tired to write a whole chapter. So I'm sorry. However, I have to say the show was amazing!!!! It was the first one I've ever been to that I can remember and I loved it. Anyway, on to the point. To avoid confusion, this chapter picks up with Edward and Jane before the kidnapping. I wasn't going to do this part of his P.O.V. but I think there may be some important information about Melanie here. Which is why I decided to do it. Also, I'm not sure how much more of Bella and the other Cullens are going to be in this story. It's mostly about Edward and his struggle with his decisions to keep Bella safe. I'm just not sure where the others will fit in. At least not apart from Edward and the others. I will try to find places to keep you updated with their satus because there are a few important Alice things that need to be known. I'll see what I can do. Now, on with the story. **

**EDWARD**

It was around twelve thirty when Jane and I reached Seattle (Driving two hundred miles an hour had its advantages). We still had another hour's worth of my drving before we reached Melanie's house. Damon said she'd be in school until thirty twenty and wouldn't get back until close to four. That would give Jane and I plenty of time to look around and work out a plan. I hoped Melanie wouldn't give us a hard time.

When we arrived in front of Melanie's house, I noted there was an alley behind the two story house, just like Damon said. I parked the car across the street from her house. I looked everything over replaying everything Damon told me as I quickly came up with a plan.

"Jane, drive the car around to the alley." I ordered. "It'll be harder for the neighbors to see us if we take her out through the back. They have a privacy fence."

"Don't tell me what to do." Jane growled.

"This is my mission." I growled back. "Which means, I'm in charge. Now, just do it and meet me back here. You shouldn't have to worry about being seen, we have pretty decent cloud cover."

"Fine." she replied and slid over as I slid out.

I stood beside the tree watching the house. I thought the plan through a couple times and was sure it would work. Jane was back in about fifteen minutes.

"I parked it just behind her garage." she stated venomously.

"Good." I stated. "Now, there are a few things that you need to know about her before we do this. Damon told me everything he knew." Jane crossed her arms in front of her and looked at me. I took that to mean that she was listening. "This girl is not your typical human. Her senses are nearly as attuned as ours. That'll make completely surprising her difficult. She's stronger than your average human. Damon pretty sure that she can't win a fight against us. However, he believes she could gives us a pretty nice workout. She's faster than most humans but not quite as fast as us. Her reflexes are just as good maybe better but we'll see."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that somehow this girl was born halfway to being one of us?" Jane asked unsure of how to explain what she was thinking. Thankfully, I already knew.

"Damon says that she was born to be one of us. She was adopted when she was born and Damon's the only one who knows anything about her real parents. He wouldn't tell me much about them. Only stuff that he felt I needed to know. He did tell me that her biological mother had venom in her blood at the time of Melanie's conception. Now, it wasn't enough to have any effect on whichever on the mother. However, there was enough fluids and things exchanged between mother and daughter in the womb, that Melanie ended up with some vampire genes. Don't ask me what any of it means because Damon's the only one that knows."

Jane was slowly trying to make sense of it in her head but it wasn't working for her. To be honest, I didn't understand any of that any better than she did. All I understood was that Melanie was the daughter of someone who had been in close contact with vampire venom. But it would be impossible for any one human to have that little venom in there system. No vampire would be able to stop that quickly. I was so confused about this one girl.

"Even if I don't understand it all, I understand why Aro wants her. She's a pretty special human. I'm curious to see how long she can hold her own." Jane stated after a few minutes.

"You won't get the chance to." I stated. "Aro's already given me permission not to allow you or the other members of the guard not to touch her." Jane let out a low growl and I laughed. I flipped open my cell phone to check the time. It was about three thirty. "She'll be coming home soon. Why don't you make yourself invisible for a bit. I don't want her to get to suspicious."

"Fine." she growled and disppeared.

I leaned against the tree trying to look like I was waiting for someone. A little over a half hour later, two girls rounded the corner. I recognized the one closest to the street as Melanie.

She was roughly five foot four inches tall and weighed no more than one hundred and thirty pounds. She had the most beautiful dark blue eyes that I had ever seen. The were like two beautiful and endless pools. Her dark brown hair that fell down past her hips was braided in the pigtail fashion. She worn a pair of wholly blue jeans with a scarf tied like a belt at the waist. A purple t-shirt that showed off just enough of her stomach to see the ruby red ring dangling from her belly button. She rounded it all off with a pair of black tennis shoes. I mentally laughed. This girl needed some serious fashion help. I made a mental to introduce her to Alice, if I ever got a chance.

Damon had given me mental images of her and she looked like a stranger then. However, once I found myself across the street from her, I started to realize that there was a familiarity in the shape of her face and body. I just couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was.

I didn't know who the other girl was, though. Damon hadn't mentioned any of Melanie's friends. I heard enough of the other girl's thoughts, however to discern that her name was Cassie.

Cassie was Native America. She looked so much like Jacob, I had a funny feeling that I had just figured what happened to him. I even sniffed the air just to be sure. Sure enough, I caught a disgusting whiff of werewolf. I thought for a second about paying Jacob a visit but my job got int the way. Cassie's long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. She had a pretty face. Her glasses brought out her pretty brown eyes. She was tall and lean and had a slight smugness about her. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with different kinds of beads glued to it and words written on it. It looked like they were hand decorated. She wore a long sleeved shirt and a pair of white tennis shoes.

Melanie tripped as they made their way around the corner. I mentally laughed as I was reminded of all the times I had to keep Bella from hitting the ground. I felt for sure that Melanie was going to go down but she caught herself. I figured it was her extra special reflexes. I let out another mental laugh as I thought about how Bella would've appreciated a little of that to keep her from tripping.

I was too busy taking in their appearance to notice their thoughts. I was about to tune in, to find out if Cassie was going to cause me problems, when their conversation floated my way.

"You will be there, tonight, won't you?" Cassie asked.

Curious where their was I brought Cassie's thoughts foward. Images of people singing and dancing on a stage filled my brain. I didn't listen long enough to determine that she was going to be playing Maureen Johnson in _Rent _at the High School tonight.

"Have I ever missed one of your performances before." Melanie questioned in a mock hurt voice.

Guilt swept over me as I realized Melanie was going to miss this one and any one that followed after. Why did I have to do this? It's for Bella. A small voice in my head reminded me.

"I know." Cassie replied. "It's just this one is really important to me and I've worked so hard."

Another wave of guilt hit me. That small voice screamed Bella even louder.

"I know." Melanie replied.

"I'm just so nervous." Cassie continued. "I want to do Idina proud but I don't think that I'm up to her standard."

You didn't need Jasper's gift to be able to tell that. Not only could I hear the anxiety in her thoughts and voice, I could see it rolling off of her in waves. I really wished I didn't have to take one of her supporters away.

"Cassie," Melanie sighed. "Like I told you over and over for the past three months, you'll do great. You were born to play Maureen Johnson. And the entire Circle is going to be in the front row cheering you on."

Curious about what she meant when she said the Circle, I attempted to pay closer attention to Melanie's thoughts. It wasn't until then that I realized, Cassie's thoughts were the only ones that I was hearing. I was intrigued by this. I haven't been locked out of any human mind since Bella's. I filed that bit of information to the back of my mind.

"Even Nathan?" Cassie questioned hopefully.

"Even Nathan." Melanie confirmed with a smile. "Now it's," she looked at her watch. "Four o'clock. The show starts at eight and your call is at six, so I want you to go home, eat, take a nice bath and try to relax until then. And I'll see you after the show."

I couldn't believe how motherly she was. In this one conversation, she helped Cassie go from anxious and apprehensive to calm and slightly more relaxed, in a way only a mother could. I marveled at the unique young lady in front of me. I wanted nothing more than to walk away from this and go back to Volterra empty handed. I probably would've if it wasn't for that voice yelling Bella's name over and over again in my head. Bella was the reason I had to go through with this. I had to remind myself of that.

"Thanks, Mel." Cassie said and threw her arms around Melanie. "I love you."

"I love you too." Melanie stated returning the hug.

I felt another wave of guilt and heard another chorus of Bella, as they pulled apart. Melanie watched as Cassie skipped down the street and turned the corner. She turned to go into the house but stopped halfway through. As she started turning back, I knew that she finally noticed me. I had no idea how, though. Knowing about her hearing, I hadn't moved a centimeter since the girls came around the corner. Maybe my hair caught the sun or something.

As she turned, I quickly averted my attention to the top of the tree. I hoped that I looked like I was examining a bird or trying to find the best way to climb the tree. Anything that'd make her believe I wasn't spying on her and her best friend. I kept a watch on her out of the corner of my eye. She stared for a few seconds as if unsure of what I was doing then turned back to the house, grabbed the mail and went inside.

"Jane." I called as I heard Melanie shut the door. "Let's get this over with before I change my mind."

"I'm one step ahead of you." Jane, who was already in the front yard, sneered.

I joined her on the other side and we walked to the house. Getting in was simply a matter of scaling the side wall and crawling in the window. Just like I used to do when I visited Bella. I closed my eyes and pushed the window open before sliding in, attempting to be more quiet than normal. Being the gentleman that I was, I turned and grabbed Jane's hand to pull her through.

I heard a small in take of breath from the kitchen and knew that she knew we were inside.

"She's in the kitchen right now." I whispered. "I can't read her thoughts but I don't think she's going to try to run. I want you to go downstairs and try to get her by the bottom landing. I'll grab her from there. And don't hurt her unless you absolutely have to."

"Human lover." Jane mumbled disappointedly as she walked down the stairs.

I listened carefully to what was happening in the kitchen. I heard the sound of a knife being slid out of the cradle. Good, it was just like I thought. She either knew running wouldn't get her far or was pretend to defend herself. Either way this was going to be pretty easy. I took a few unecessary breaths as I listened to Jane walking through the living room and Melanie creeping towards her. I crept carefully down a couple steps so I could see better.

As Melanie's back came into view, Jane spoke without turning around.

"Put that down, little girl." she said in a threatening yet semi-angelic voice. "It won't do you any good anyway."

I saw Jane turn and the knife clattered to the floor. I had a feeling she had just figured out that we weren't human. Jane began walking toward her and I knew I had to do my part before Jane got bored. I walked slowly, for a vampire, until I was right behind Melanie. Thankfully, she was so worried about Jane that she seemed to have forgotten that there were to of us. I wrapped my arm around her waist and put my hand of her mouth.

She tried to scream first, a natural human response but with my hand over her mouth, it didn't do any good. So she started kicking and struggling. I had to admit that Damon was right, she was pretty strong for a human. My grip on her remained tight and in control. However, she was knocing me back a forth like a rag doll. I noticed Jane raise her eyebrow in astonishment.

Not able to stay on my feet much longer, I leaned by her ear and whispered,

"I don't want to have to hurt you. Just hold still and do what I tell you and I won't have to."

She snorted and started struggling harder. I sighed as he stuggles became so intense that I had to tighten my arm around her waist. My other hand slipped down her mouth. I felt her mouth close around it in an attempt to bite me. It, of course, had no effect. She was going to make me do what I didn't want to do but if I was going to succeed then I had to do it.

"I really didn't want to have to do this." I sighed.

I released her and grabbed the rag and choloroform from my pocket. The rag was damp and the choloroform back in my pocket before she had a chance to regester that I let her go. I wrapped my arm back around her waist and pressed the rag to her mouth. I prayed to God that Carlisle would forgive me for this. She struggled and I heard her attempts to stop breathing. It was all in vain, though, because a few seconds later she went limp in my arms.

I picked her up bridal style and headed toward the back door. Jane followed looking slightly disappointed that she wasn't able to inflict any pain. She'd probably take it out on me on the plane. That was fine with me so long as she left the inoccent alone. Jane opened the backdoor and stepped out first to make sure that no one was looking. When she signaled that it was safe. We sped to the garage and the back to the car.

As I slid Melanie into the backseat, I pushed some of her hair away from her forehead and whispered, "I'm so sorry.", as the full force of what I had just done hit me.

**A/N: I hope you liked this one. I know the blood thing is a bit difficult to understand. I'm still working on a way to explain what I was thinking better but I promise you'll understand before it's over. I would've finished this a couple hours earlier but I made the mistake of eating an apple and then drinking a pop. I got acid something terrible and had to take some medicine and lie down. I almost didn't finish but I couldn't make you guys wait two days for an update. Please review or I'll drag Marcus into the sunlight at noon in the middle of Volterra and tell him you made me. LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Learning to Trust

**EDWARD**

It took us around an hour to get out of Seattle. It was hard to focus solely on the road instead of the inoccent girl unconcious in the back seat. Everytime I thought about her, I wanted to turn around and take her back. I knew that was impossible because Bella would get hurt if I did. Yet, somehow, I got the feeling that by doing this I was going to be hurting Bella worse by handing this girl to Aro.

I had no idea where that idea came from. There wasn't much of a chance that Bella had ever met this girl in her entire life. And even if they had met, Bella probably didn't even remember her. Still, I couldn't help but think that this was only going to hurt Bella when she found out. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind as I pressed on the accelerator. I wanted to get on the jet as soon as possible. At least that way, I wouldn't be able to go back.

Jane was sitting quietly thinking of all the things she wanted to do to this new girl. I ignored her as we drove. Neither of us said anything because we knew it'd turn into a fight. And neither of us could fight quietly. We didn't want to risk waking Melanie before we got on the plane. It would be easier to control her while we were in the air. There wasn't many places for her to go on a jet.

Although, we we silent, Jane kept shooting me dirty looks. I simply laughed as we drove towards the airport.

When we finally got there, thanks to a couple of hundred dollar bills, we were able to drive right up to the jet. That made it easier to smuggle an unconcious human on board if we didn't have to pass many of the other humans. We were able to convince the ones working outside that Melanie was asleep as we boarded the jet.

I laid her gently down along to seats and sat next to her placing her head in my lap. She looked so peaceful as she slept. There was even a smile scross her face. I knew she was probably dreaming of something far away from what she was going to.

As I watched her, I found myself, once again, figthing the urge to take her back. I knew it was impossible now though. It was a little after seven. The friends that she was going to see the show with have probably already noticed that she was gone. If I took her back now, I'd be arrested and face exposure. I couldn't risk that. I just had to hope that she'd forgive me and let me help her.

We were in the air within minutes of boarding. Jane was still lost in her thoughts on how she'd convince Aro to let her play with Melanie. I growled in Jane's direction.

"Even if you did get him to change his mind, you'd have to find me to get your hands on her." I stated. "I can't stop Aro from hurting her but I'll burn before I let anyone else do it."

Jane laughed.

"We'll just have to see about that one, won't we?" she said. She stood and walked over towards us. I growled in warning. "I'm just looking. Don't worry." she replied with an air of mock hurt. "She's very beautiful, like your human. In fact, now that I think about it, she looks a lot like your human." I shot her a look that clearly said change the subject. "What, I'm just saying."

"Well, don't just say." I growled.

She did have a point though. I'd never admit it but there was some truth to her words. I realized in the car that Melanie's face and body looked familiar because they belonged to Bella. She had the same hair color and texture as Bella. Hell, she even smelled a little like Bella. But there was now way she could be related to Bella. She'd have to be her daughter or something. Unless, of course, Renee or Phil had another baby in the last fifteen years. Yet, I couldn't see Renee giving up a child. Then again, I couldn't see Bella givng up her child either. Perhaps, it was just a coincedence. There are so many look a likes out there that this girl could've been anyone's baby. I supposed I'd have to talk to her when we were alone. I'd have to see if she knew anything about her biological parents.

"Fine." Jane replied and went back to her seat.

We were silent for an hour or so when Melanie started to stir. I pulled my arms away from her so as not to startle her.

"Andy?" she mumbled as she pushed herself up.

"No. I'm sorry." I answered sadly.

**MELANIE**

I woke with my head in someone's lap. I couldn't remember how or why I had fallen asleep. So as I sat up, I assumed the obvious.

"Andy?" I questioned. Andy was my boyfriend of six months.

"No. I'm sorry." A sad cold voice answered. That's when everything came tumbling back.

The woman with the red eyes and the man who had grabbed me. The rag with the chemicals. My eyes snapped open and my heart started racing as I realized what had just happened. I had been kidnapped. I moved as far away from the man who's had my head in my lap. He was holding up his hands as if in surrender.

"Please, calm down." he said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I snorted.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" I questioned.

"Not really." he replied looking down.

I was confused by his expression. I had the feeling that this is what he didn't want to do. I mentaly laughed at that thought. If he didn't want to do it then he shouldn't have done it. It was probably just a trick to get me to trust him so he could hurt me later.

I stayed as far away from him as I could as I took a quick inventory of my surroundings. I was on some kind of jet. It was small. I didn't think it was meant for more than ten passengers. The cockpit was open for everyone to see. I looked behind me to see the woman sitting there with an expression that said Christmas had come early. I gulped as I leaned away from her.

"Don't worry about her." the man said in my ear. "I won't let her hurt you."

I had forgotten he was there and jumped in surprised. Then in my haste to get away from him again, I landed on the floor. I heard the woman laugh evilly and the man simply chuckled. The next thing I knew there was a pale hand in my face. I looked up to see the man offering his hand to help me up. I looked into his eyes for a minute and realized they were the most beautiful butterscotch color I had ever seen. They were warm and inviting. Unlike the women's whose were cold and red.

I was halfway to taking his hand when my brain caught up with me. I had just remembered that I wasn't going to fall for his act. I wasn't going to allow him to draw me in only to hurt me later. So instead of taking the hand I placed it on the floor and pushed myself up.

"I'm quite capable of standing on my own." I replied in a voice laced with venom (metaphorically). Once I was fully on my feet, I moved to sit in the seats in front of the man. Not bothering to ask permission.

I heard another chuckle from him and I couldn't help but turn and address him.

"Is something amusing you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, you just remind me of someone I used to know." he stated with a crooked smile. Then he stood and pulled a backpack out of the over head compartment. He pulled a box of something out of the bag and tossed them onto the chair next to me. "You must be hungry. Eat those." he sat back down.

I looked over at the chair. It was a box of Chips Ahoy! chocolate chip cookies. They were my favorite and I was little hungry. However, I was still determined not to fall into his trap so I turned from the cookies to the man.

"I'm not hungry." I stated and turned back.

He sighed.

"Fine," he said. "They'll be there if you change your mind."

We sat in silence for awhile. I could feel the man's eyes broing into the back of my seat and was well away of the woman watching me with a twisted smile on her face. It was as if she was waiting for something to happen. I simply sighed sitting there trying to ignore the stabbing hunger pains in my stomach. It was another five minutes before I broke. I reached over and opened the box of cookies and started shoving them into my mouth.

As I ate, I heard the man move from behind me and sit next to the woman. I wondered if they knew that I could hear them. Not wanting to let them know I did, I continued eating as if nothing happened.

"What do you mean it won't work?" the man asked in low tones even for a whisper.

"I mean, I've been trying to use it on her for the past half hour and I got nothing." the woman said. "It's exactly like your little girlfriend."

"Would you stop comparing them?" he questioned exasperatedly.

"Sorry.' she replied sarcastically. "But you can't read her mind either. That's very strange. I mean your human's been the only one who our gifts haven't effected."

"I know."

Gifts? What on earth were they talking about? And what did she mean when she said that she'd been trying to use it on me for a half hour? What on earth were they? What did they want me for? I felt my heart rate increase as I pondered these questions. I didn't think I'd ever been so afraid in my entire life.

"I think you should go talk to her." the woman stated. "She about to have a heart attack."

How on earth could she have heard my heart rate from all the way back there? I just didn't understand. I listened as the man made his way up the aisle to where I was sitting. I was surprised when he sat down across the aisle instead of right next to me. That helped me to relax a little.

"Hello," he said. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Edward Cullen."

Cullen? Something told me that name should mean something to me. However, I couldn't pinpoint exactly what.

He had held out his hand for me to shake. I stared at it for a moment unsure of what to do. I didn't want to fall into his trap but I wanted answers. It looked like playing by his rules was the only way I was going to get those answer. Slowly and shakingly, I reached out to grab his hand.

"M-m-melanie C-callahan." I stuttered as our hands made contact. His grip was strong. His skin, hard and cold. So cold, in fact, that if he were human, he'd be dead. I stared at him in amazement as he quickly released my hand. "What are you?" I asked slowly.

"Jane," he indicated the woman. "And I are vampires." He stated as if this was a completely normal conversation.

That was so completely crazy. I mean I had entertained the idea of creatures like that existing but I had enough sense to know that it couldn't be real. It was just way too far-fetched. I couldn't surpress the laughter that escape my lips. One glance at his stone set face told me that this wasnt' a joke. I stopped laighing immediately and expected some kind of punishment but it never came.

"But that's just stuff people make up to scare each other." I reasoned when he didn't respond.

"I'm afraid it is true." Edward confirmed. "I know it's a lot to swallow but please try to stay calm. I don't want you to hyperventilate or anything."

His words shocked me as much as his revelation did. It sounded like he actually cared. Maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt. It was possibe that he wasn't doing any of this by choice. It could be that he had soemone hanging something over his head.

_"That's what he wants you to think." _The small voice in the back of my head reminded me.

"I'm fine." I lied trying to sound fine. Edward simply nodded. "Although, I not completely sure I believe you. Is there anything you can do to prove it?"

"You were adopted at birth and know nothing about your real family. You don't even know the name of the doctor who delivered you. You're parents are currently in the Caribbean on their second honeymoon while your brother, Martin is in Africa with the Peace Corps helping with the AIDS epidemic." I couldn't believe he knew this stuff. Only our friends and family really knew any of that. He continued speaking as I listened. "You are part of a group of twelve close friend known as the Circle. I'm not quite sure why you call yourselves that. It started out as just you and your best friend, Cassie, not Cassandra just Cassie, Black. Cassie is performing as Maureen Johnson in the musical _Rent _at your high school in about fifteen minutes." he finished.

Anger and sadness flared up inside me when he mentioned Cassie. I was going to miss the most important show of her life. However, my fear, curiousity, and shock overroad the anger and sadness.

"How did you know all that?" I asked slightly breathless.

"My friend Damon, who is a vampire as well, has a very special gift and he used it to tell me some things about you." Edward answered. Jane was still sitting in the back not saying anything. "He told me that you were adopted and where your family is right now. He also told me that your senses are more sensitive than most humans. He had a theory on it but he won't tell me. As for the stuff about your friends, if you haven't figured it out yet, I was the one standing by the tree across the street from you, I heard every word of your conversation and all of Cassie's thoughts."

"What do you mean you heard Cassie's thoughts?" I asked.

"That's my gift. I can read most minds, vampire and human alike." he explained. "However, I can't get anything from you."

"So what's that mean?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. It's only happened once before. The theory that I have is that your mind is set on a different frequency than the rest of the humans. Kind of like the AM/FM on a radio. Most people are FM but few like you are on the AM."

I wasn't quite sure what to make of the whole thing. Part of me still didn't believe that it was true. Vampires just couldn't exist. It wasn't possible. It was however possible that he could've been stalking my family and I and that's how he found all that out. Then again I couldn't really think of a reason why someone would stalk me since birth.

"It's a lot to take in, I know." Edward said after a minute of silence. "And I'm afraid there's much more. It might be too much for you to take in all at once. Maybe you should rest for a little bit and we'll talk more later."

"Do you really expect me to sleep?" I questioned. "I'm on a plane going God only knows where with to people who are either crazy or vampires. I'm not sure which yet but you can't expect me to take my eyes off either of you now!" He let out another chuckle and shook his head. "What?!"

"Sorry, you're more like my friend than I thought." he answered. "I think it might be a good idea for you to sleep. I'm not sure what's going to happen when we get where we're going. You might need all the strength and energy you can get. I swear no harm will come to you while you rest."

"And how on earth can you expect me to trust your word?" I questioned feeling like he thought I was an idiot.

"Because you were out for about three hours before and no harm came to you." he stated.

"I can't be positive about that." I shot back.

"Look, I don't deserve your trust right now." he stated. "I get that. But if you don't believe anything else that I've told you right now, believe that I will not harm you."

The words sounded so sincere but that wasn't what made me believe him. The first time I looked as his eyes it was just a quick scan to take in his appearance. This time, however, I met his gaze and was held there mesmerized. There was no sign of deception in those deep golden pools there was concern, fear, and sadness. The emotions confused me. I didn't understand what it all meant. However, those emotions are what made me realize that I could trust his word.

After staring for another few minutes, I nodded and he smiled. He got up and went to the compartment above his first seat. After pulling out the backpack. He handed me a pillow and blanket. I took them both and curled up in the seat. He sat down behind me again as I started to drift off. The last thing I remember was him brushing my bangs out of my face and whispering,

"I'm sorry."

Then I fell into the worst sleep of my life.

**A/N: I hope this one didn't turn out too bad. I didn't work today so I didn't have any planning time. I didn't want to give everything away in this chapter because I want her to find out most of it from Aro himself, hence Edward making her go back to sleep. This was more or less filler. I just needed something to show the beginnings of Melanie and Edward's relationship. Of coursem this one is going to be redone from Edward's P.O.V. because there on some important things you should know. I think that's it for today. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. **


	6. Earning Her Trust

**A/N: I know the beginning of this is a repeat of Edward's part from the last chapter. I couldn't find a good spot to pick it up for Edward's side of Melanie's part. So I just started at the beginning. I hope it doesn't make it too boring. **

**EDWARD**

It took us around an hour to get out of Seattle. It was hard to focus solely on the road instead of the inoccent girl unconcious in the back seat. Everytime I thought about her, I wanted to turn around and take her back. I knew that was impossible because Bella would get hurt if I did. Yet, somehow, I got the feeling that by doing this I was going to be hurting Bella worse by handing this girl to Aro.

I had no idea where that idea came from. There wasn't much of a chance that Bella had ever met this girl in her entire life. And even if they had met, Bella probably didn't even remember her. Still, I couldn't help but think that this was only going to hurt Bella when she found out. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind as I pressed on the accelerator. I wanted to get on the jet as soon as possible. At least that way, I wouldn't be able to go back.

Jane was sitting quietly thinking of all the things she wanted to do to this new girl. I ignored her as we drove. Neither of us said anything because we knew it'd turn into a fight. And neither of us could fight quietly. We didn't want to risk waking Melanie before we got on the plane. It would be easier to control her while we were in the air. There wasn't many places for her to go on a jet.

Although, we we silent, Jane kept shooting me dirty looks. I simply laughed as we drove towards the airport.

When we finally got there, thanks to a couple of hundred dollar bills, we were able to drive right up to the jet. That made it easier to smuggle an unconcious human on board if we didn't have to pass many of the other humans. We were able to convince the ones working outside that Melanie was asleep as we boarded the jet.

I laid her gently down along to seats and sat next to her placing her head in my lap. She looked so peaceful as she slept. There was even a smile scross her face. I knew she was probably dreaming of something far away from what she was going to.

As I watched her, I found myself, once again, figthing the urge to take her back. I knew it was impossible now though. It was a little after seven. The friends that she was going to see the show with have probably already noticed that she was gone. If I took her back now, I'd be arrested and face exposure. I couldn't risk that. I just had to hope that she'd forgive me and let me help her.

We were in the air within minutes of boarding. Jane was still lost in her thoughts on how she'd convince Aro to let her play with Melanie. I growled in Jane's direction.

"Even if you did get him to change his mind, you'd have to find me to get your hands on her." I stated. "I can't stop Aro from hurting her but I'll burn before I let anyone else do it."

Jane laughed.

"We'll just have to see about that one, won't we?" she said. She stood and walked over towards us. I growled in warning. "I'm just looking. Don't worry." she replied with an air of mock hurt. "She's very beautiful, like your human. In fact, now that I think about it, she looks a lot like your human." I shot her a look that clearly said change the subject. "What, I'm just saying."

"Well, don't just say." I growled.

She did have a point though. I'd never admit it but there was some truth to her words. I realized in the car that Melanie's face and body looked familiar because they belonged to Bella. She had the same hair color and texture as Bella. Hell, she even smelled a little like Bella. But there was now way she could be related to Bella. She'd have to be her daughter or something. Unless, of course, Renee or Phil had another baby in the last fifteen years. Yet, I couldn't see Renee giving up a child. Then again, I couldn't see Bella givng up her child either. Perhaps, it was just a coincedence. There are so many look a likes out there that this girl could've been anyone's baby. I supposed I'd have to talk to her when we were alone. I'd have to see if she knew anything about her biological parents.

"Fine." Jane replied and went back to her seat.

We were silent for an hour or so when Melanie started to stir. I pulled my arms away from her so as not to startle her.

"Andy?" she mumbled as she pushed herself up.

I vaguely wondered who Andy was as she straightened herself up.

"No. I'm sorry." I answered sadly.

Her eyes snapped opened the minute she heard my voice. It took her a second for everything to click before she pulled herself as far away from me as quickly as possible. I still had my hands in the air as a sign of surrender. Pain stabbed my heart at the fear apparent in her beautiful eyes.

"Please, calm down." I said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She snorted.

Did I really expect that to work? I just kidnapped her. Was I really expecting her to think that I didn't want to hurt her?

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" she questioned with a dark look in my direction.

"Not really." I replied looking down.

I knew I had to find some way to make her believe it though. Her life may eventually depend on it. Then again, I supposed I had forever to prove this fact to her. I could wait forever if I had to. She looked at me for a moment with a confused expression. I watched as it switched from thoughtful and back to the distrust she had before. The waves of guilt were rolling over and over in my stomach. Not even the chorus of Bella's name was helping this time.

She was silent as she looked around the jet, keeping herself pressed against the arm of the seat next to mine. I heard her gulp as her eyes fell one Jane who was sitting there looking like Christmas had come early. Melanie must've forgotten about me because she leaned away from Jane and closer to me. I could see her shaking just slightly.

"Don't worry about her." I said in Melanie's ear. "I won't let her hurt you."

She jumped about a foot in the air at my words. She attempted to scramble away again but landed on the floor. I guessed her reflex weren't as good when she was terrified. Jane laughed evilly thinking the words stupid human. I simply chuckled. You could definitely see a resemblence to Bella as she landed on the floor puffing her bangs out of her face.

I supposed I could get started trying to convince her that I could be trusted. Which is why I offered her my hand to help her up. She looked into my eyes, surprise at first. That surprise eventually turned into curiousity and then something that I wasn't sure of.

Melanie raised her hand like she was going to take it. She changed her mind halfway through though and placed her hand on the floor. She pushed herself up off the floor.

"I'm quite capable of standing on my own." she stated in a voice laced with venom (metaphorically). Once she was fully her feet, she moved to sit in the seats in front of the me.

She once again looked so much like Bella that I had to chuckle. I was really beginning to wonder about the whole thing. It was very possible that Bella could be her mother. She was the right age and what not. The only thing that didn't fit with the theory was the fact that Melanie was adpoted. I couldn't see any circumstance at all where Bella would give up her child. It didn't make sense to me.

Still, there Melanie was. She looked too much like Bella to not be related to her. Then there was the clumsiness and the mannerisms. Not to mention the stubborness. This girl was a carbon copy of Bella, at least, in the mental sense. Melanie turned around and addressed me before I could make any kind of decision on the subject.

"Is something amusing you?" she asked sarcastically. Once again, it was something Bella would do.

"Sorry, you just remind me of someone I used to know." I and flashed her my famous crooked smile. I figured she'd be hungry. This was around the time Bella usually had a snack and Melanie hadn't been able to have dinner yet. I stood and reached into the overhead compartment and pulled out the backpack. I had brought along a couple boxes of cookies and Little Debbie's snacks just in case. I pulled out the cookies and threw them onto her seat. "You must be hungry. Eat those." I said and sat back down.

She eyed the cookies laying on the seat. That little box of cookies seemed to initiate World War three inside her eyes. She stared at them contemplating what to do. Finally, she turned to look at me.

"I'm not hungry." she stated and turned back.

I sighed. She was definitely just as stubborn as Bella.

"Fine," I said. "They'll be there if you change your mind."

We sat in silence for awhile. I stared at the back of her seat trying to figure her out. I needed desperately to talk to Damon about all of this. I knew what all the evidence said but I couldn't believe it. It just wasn't something Bella would do. Especially, if she loved this girl's father. Bella was the type who wanted a family. She'd never give up the chance to have one. No matter what the circumstances. I could hear Jane trying to use her gift on Melanie but it wasn't working. Which was the only reason I hadn't stopped her. It also intrigued me.

I could also hear the low rumble of Melanie's stomach and knew she'd give in soon. Sure enough, five minutes later, she grabbed the box of cookies, ripped it open and startedshoving them in his mouth.

_"It's no use!" _Jane thought exasperatedly. _"It just won't work." _

As Melanie ate, I slid over to sit next to Jane. As relieved as I was about her gift not working, I was very curious as to why it wasn't. It added more confusion to the Bella's daughter theory.

"What do you mean it won't work?" I asked in low tones even for a whisper. I had a feeling Melanie could hear it anyway.

"I mean, I've been trying to use it on her for the past half hour and I got nothing." Jane replied. "It's exactly like your little girlfriend."

"Would you stop comparing them?" I questioned exasperatedly. I was confused enough about the whole ordeal. I didn't need anyone else to add to the confusion.

"Sorry.' she replied sarcastically. "But you can't read her mind either. That's very strange. I mean your human's been the only one who our gifts haven't effected."

"I know."

I didn't want to think about that point. I wasn't prepared to admit what I thought wasn't possible. Thankfully, Melanie's heart rate sped up and her breathing became fast and shallow. It saved me from having to contemplate the theory any longer. However, I knew that Melanie had heard every word we had said and I'd have to explain things to her. I wasn't sure if that was something that I was ready for.

"I think you should go talk to her." Jane stated. "She about to have a heart attack."

I made my way slowly to wear she sat. I decided that it might be a bit more comfortable for her if I sat across from her rather than right next to her. Unsure of how I should start the conversation, I decided that introducing myself my help.

"Hello," I said. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Edward Cullen."

Her eyes widened slightly at the name Cullen then her brow furrowed in confusion. Had she our name somewhere before? I filed that in the back of my mind for a later conversation.

I had held out my hand for her to shake. She stared at it for a moment unsure of what to do. She was apprehensive yet, curious. I watched her closely wondering which emotion would and shakingly, she reached out to grab my hand.

"M-m-melanie C-callahan." she stuttered as our hands made contact. Her grip was stronger than most humans. I had expected that after she almost threw me off of her back at the house. She stared at me in amazement as I quickly released her hand. I didn't want to make her anymore uncomfortable than she already was. "What are you?" she asked slowly.

"Jane," I pointed behind me as I answered. "And I are vampires." I stated as if this was a completely normal conversation.

She stared at me like I was crazy for a minute before bursting into laughter. Of course, she thought the whole thing was absurd. I couldn't blame her. If I were human, I probably wouldn't believe me either. I, however, kept a stone straight face, hoping she would see that I wasn't joking. Once she saw this, she stopped laughing. I noticed how tense she was though. As if she expected me to hit her or something.

"But that's just stuff people make up to scare each other." she tried to reason with me.

"I'm afraid it is true." I confirmed. "I know it's a lot to swallow but please try to stay calm. I don't want you to hyperventilate or anything."

She looked at me in itter shock for a minute. I wish I knew what she was thinking at that point. I knew it would be pointless to ask, though. I had a feeling she was debating about my motives.

"I'm fine." she replied after a minute. She made a valiant attempted to sound fine but I could hear the quiver in her voice.I simply nodded trying to humor her. "Although, I not completely sure I believe you. Is there anything you can do to prove it?" she questioned.

That was easy enough. I knew enough about her at this moment to prove it. Most of which, only close friends and family would know. I just hoped she didn't think that I was some kind of creepy stalker guy. That'd be all I needed.

"You were adopted at birth and know nothing about your real family. You don't even know the name of the doctor who delivered you. You're parents are currently in the Caribbean on their second honeymoon while your brother, Martin is in Africa with the Peace Corps helping with the AIDS epidemic." I could see the shock on her face as she continued listening to my proof. "You are part of a group of twelve close friend known as the Circle. I'm not quite sure why you call yourselves that. It started out as just you and your best friend, Cassie, not Cassandra just Cassie, Black. Cassie is performing as Maureen Johnson in the musical _Rent _at your high school in about fifteen minutes." I finished.

Anger and sadness flashed across her face at the mention of Cassie. I felt more guilt sweep over me. She was going to miss the important moment of her best friend's life thus far and it was all my fault. I felt a little better when the anger and sadness was replaced by fear, curiousity, and shock. I didn't want to dwell on what I had just done to this poor girl.

"How did you know all that?" she asked slightly breathless.

"My friend Damon, who is a vampire as well, has a very special gift and he used it to tell me some things about you." I answered. Jane was still sitting in the back not saying anything. "He told me that you were adopted and where your family is right now. He also told me that your senses are more sensitive than most humans. He had a theory on it but he won't tell me. As for the stuff about your friends, if you haven't figured it out yet, I was the one standing by the tree across the street from you, I heard every word of your conversation and all of Cassie's thoughts."

"What do you mean you heard Cassie's thoughts?" she asked.

"That's my gift. I can read most minds, vampire and human alike." I explained. "However, I can't get anything from you."

"So what's that mean?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. It's only happened once before. The theory that I have is that your mind is set on a different frequency than the rest of the humans. Kind of like the AM/FM on a radio. Most people are FM but few like you are on the AM."

Melanie stared at me as if she was unsure of what I had to say. She didn't want to believe any of it. Yet, she couldn't think of a logical explanation for anything I said. She looked pale and tired. Maybe, I should let her sleep for a few more hours before I got into the really hard core stuff. With any luck, she sleep all the way to Italy. That way I could leave the really bad stuff for Aro to tell. I didn't want to be the one to tell her that her life was basically over at fourteen. I figured it was Aro who was doing it so he could be the one to tell her why.

"It's a lot to take in, I know." I said after a minute of pondering everything. "And I'm afraid there's much more. It might be too much for you to take in all at once. Maybe you should rest for a little bit and we'll talk more later."

"Do you really expect me to sleep?" she questioned. "I'm on a plane going God only knows where with two people who are either crazy or vampires. I'm not sure which yet but you can't expect me to take my eyes off either of you now!" I let out another chuckle at her outburst and the look on her face. She, once again, looked just like Bella. I really needed to talk to Damon about this. It was just too crazy. "What?!" she yelled when I chuckled.

"Sorry, you're more like my friend than I thought." I answered. "I think it might be a good idea for you to sleep. I'm not sure what's going to happen when we get where we're going. You might need all the strength and energy you can get. I swear no harm will come to you while you rest."

"And how on earth can you expect me to trust your word?" she questioned angrily.

"Because you were out for about three hours before and no harm came to you." I stated.

"I can't be positive about that." she shot back.

I knew I deserved this fight. I had just taken her from her home. She probably never see her friends and family again because of me. She had no idea where I was taking her. I didn't deserve her trust. I knew that. Yet, I knew I had to find some way to earn it. It was the only way she survive. There wasn't much I could say but I had to try.

"Look, I don't deserve your trust right now." I stated. "I get that. But if you don't believe anything else that I've told you right now, believe that I will not harm you."

She stared at me for a long time. Her brow was furrowed in confusion. Her look slowly softened into one of trust and acceptance. She nodded and smiled after a few minutes and I was relieved. I walked back to the over head compartment and pulled out the pillow and blanket that I pakced just in case. She took them both and curled up in the seat. I sat behind her againand watched as she started to drift off.

Her bangs fell into her face and I found myself reaching out and brushing them back,

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I thought of all the horrible things that were about to happen to her.

She soon fell into a restless sleep.

**A/N: I hope you liked this one. I hope Edward's thoughts didn't confuse anyone. I wanted him to start figuring out who Melanie was. I just don't want him to believe it yet. Which is why he is fighting the obvious so hard. He doesn't want to believe that Bella didn't end up happy. I think that's it for today. Please review. I love to hear from all of you. **


	7. A Mother's Intuition

**A/N: Guess what!!!!!!!!!!!! I figured out a place for Bella and the Cullens!!!!!! I'm so excited about it!!!!!!!!!! So we're going to start the day with Bella!!!!!!!!!!!! One more thing, the Cullens live in Denali now but they do not live with Tanya and the others.**

**BELLA**

Despite my requests for her not to, Alice continued to try to see my daughter's future. As bad an idea as I thought it was, I didn't have the heart to ask her to stop. I mean the girl (A/N: Bella doesn't know her name.) was as much Alice's niece as she was my daughter. Alice had a right to know what was happening in her niece's life. Besides, there was a selfish part of me that wanted to know too. She was my daughter after all. I wanted to know what was going to happen to her as much as I didn't. I just wasn't sure which one I wanted more.

I supposed it didn't matter much at the time. Alice couldn't get a damn thing anyway. Everytime she tried, she got a blank future. She said it was like trying to see Jake's future or anyone else's when they were with Jake. We both assumed that it was simply because Alice had never met her niece. Hell, we didn't even know her name. Alice had to imagine a face to look for. Something that was exceptionally difficult because none of us, other than Carlisle, who had delivered, had even seen what she looked like when she was born.

Alice kept trying to imagine a fourteen year old me with dilerberate differences. She tried to assess which of Brian's features our daughter was most likely to get. I humored her by trying to help. However, the picture I had in my head, of what my little girl looked like now didn't produce a result. Alice kept scrabbling things around. She was determined to see through this because she hated being blind.

I was sitting on the couch with Roxy next to me when it happened. Emmett was in the armchair with Rosalie curled up in his lap. She was flipping through a magazine while Emmett was flipping quickly through channels. Roxy and I were just staring blankly at the T.V. feeling extremely bored. Emmett flipped quickly past a news station.

Human eyes woould've messed the quick clip of the picture. My vampire ones, however, caught it in the milisecond before he changed it. It was a picture of a girl and I'm pretty sure it was the girl who I had been seeing in my head for the past couple of days.

"Emmett, turn it back!" I nearly yelled less than a second after he changed it.

"To what? The news?" Emmett questioned as he quickly flipped it back.

There she was the girl who looked almost identical to what I described to Alice so much. She had waist length brown hair with blue eyes. Her nose and mouth were identical to mine. I reached up subconciously and touched my own lips and nose. The picture on the screen looked like a an old school photograph. She sitting in front of a blue back drop and wearing a white frilly blouse.

A second later, a reporter's head appeared next to the picture.

"A girl disappeared from her home in Seattle, Washington last night. Fourteen year-old, Melanie Callahan was reported missing by some friends at seveno'clock last night. The friends had come to pick her up but she wasn't there. There was no sign of forced entry in the house. Nor any signs of a struggle. The only evidence that soemthing wasn't right was the butcher knife that lay just below the landing of the stairs. The authorities say it looks like Callahan's a runaway, however, they have not ruled out kidnapping. Authorities have been unable to contact Melanie's parents who, according to neighbors, are currently on a second honeymoon in the Caribbean. If you have any information on Melanie Callahan's wherewabouts, please call this number."

The picture of the girl, Melanie, got larger and an eight hundred umber was pastered underneath them. After a few seconds it disappeared and the reporter moved on to other stories.

I stared at the screen for a few minutes. There was no doubt in my mind, Melanie Callahan was my daughter. I had no idea how I knew for sure. I just did. I blamed it on the dormant motherly inutition that told me should was going to get into trouble soon, the other day. I had to do something but I didn't know what. Hell, I didn't even know where in Seattle that she was taken from nor did I know by who. I just knew it was bad. Once again, it was just something that I knew. I had to convince the others of this and get them to help me.

I had forgotten the others were in the room and jumped a foot when Roxy placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, are you alright?" she asked.

"No." I answered nearly breathless. "That girl, Melanie Callahan. That's my daughter and she's in trouble. And I have to go to Seattle."

"Bella, relax." Roxy coaxed. "You don't know that. She probably just needed to get away for awhile. She'll turn up in a month or two."

I shook my head.

"You don't understand." I said choking back my sob. "You're not a mother. You don't know. I can just feel it."

"Bella," Rosalie interjected. "We don't even know if that really is your daughter. You could go charging in there and make a complete fool of yourself."

I shook my head. I knew that wouldn't get it. They thought I was crazy but I wasn't. I knew in my heart that was my little girl. Still, Rose was right. I wasn't positive if it was or not and I really didn't want to make a fool of myself. It could possibly risk exposure. I didn't want that. I had too much experience with the Volturi punishment to go seeking it out again. Especially for something they may not even concern me.

Thankfully, there was one person who could give me the answer that I needed.

"Where's Carlisle?" I questioned.

"In his study with Alice and Jasper." Emmett answered.

I raised up the stairs. I knew I probably should've waited until he was finished with Alice and Jasper but this couldn't wait. Who knew what that poor girl was going through right now?

I reached his study door in less than a second. I simply walked in without knocking. I was in one of my moods and nothing was going to stop me until I got what I wanted. Carlisle looked a little surprised to see me standing in front of him. Jasper and Alice were sitting in chairs in front of him. They were all unsure what to make of my not so settle entrance.

"Carlisle, what are the names of the couple that adopted my daughter?" I asked without preamble.

"Bella, we talked about this. I don't think it's a good idea for you to know that information." he answered calmly staring me in the face.

"You don't understand, Carlisle." I nearly yelled. I was getting frustrated with the fact that nobody was making any attempt to help me. "I just saw on the news, this girl, Melanie Callahan, in Seattle disappeared last night. They should a picture of her and I think she's my daughter. I also think that whereever she is right now, it isn't good!"

Carlisle looked a bit startled by my outburst but his face didn't give anything away.

"And what makes you think that she's your daughter?" he asked just as calmly as before.

"I don't know." I replied. "It's just something I feel. Besides, doesn't everyone say that a mother knows her own daughter. That has to be something because I've never met this girl but I know inside that she's mine. So please just tell me. What are her parents names?"

I was practically begging after my speech. He looked me up and down for the longest minute. It was as if he was debating whether or not I was emotionally ready for this. I was giving him my best I'm-not-leaving-until-I-get-what-I-want look. I had noticed in the few moments of silence that Emmett, Rose, and Roxy had followed me up to see what was going on. After the longest stare down in my life and unlife, Carlisle finally sighed.

"Their names are Nancy and Ronald Callahan." He said.

I knew it. That was my little girl and she was in trouble. Mr. and were unreachable at the moment. There was no one left to help her but us. We had to do something. I just hoped that I could convince the family of this.

"And do you know where in Seattle they live?" I questioned.

"No." Carlisle stated. "Under the circumstances of the adoption, I was only allowed their names and a phone number to contact them when she was born."

"And do you still have the number?" I pressed getting excited.

"Yes, but Bella, I know what you're thinking. And I really don't think that it's a good idea. We should just let the police work this out. I'm sure they'll find her."

"Carlisle," I said shooting him a you-can't-fool-me look. "You and I both know that most teenagers who go missing are never found. Besides, she's my daughter and I can't leave it up to complete strangers to find her. No when I know she's in trouble. What if were myself, Roxy, Rose, or Alice? Or even one of the boys? What would you do?"

I was getting more and more emotional by the minute. I had to make him see why I needed this. He had to know how badly I had to do this. If I could only do one thing for my daughter it was going to be this.

"That would be completely different circumstances Bella, and you know it." Carlisle replied still as calm as the moment I walked in. "We can't even be sure that she really is in trouble.

I grabbed at my hair and let out a growl of frustration. Why couldn't they understand how I was feeling right now. This was my daughter and I _knew _she was in big trouble. Bad trouble. They had to believe me.

"Carlisle," Alice said suddenly. "I think we should do this. I mean, it couldn't do much harm just to go and take a look at the house. Maybe we could find something that we could follow. We might be able to help better than even the police can. I mean we have talents and gifts that they don't. We might be able to do some good."

"That's a nice thought, Alice but we're just vampires, not trackers." Carlisle replied.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and began pacing. As I passed by Alice's chair she grabbed my hand and squeezed it encouragingly. Her support made me feel a little better as I jumped in to continue defending this idea.

"Carlisle, please. We have to do something." I pleaded. "I can't just sit here and think about what could possibly be happening to her. Melanie has grown up with her adoptive family probably thinking that I gave her up because I didn't care. This is my chance to prove that I did and do care about her. Not many mothers who have done what I did get that chance. How can you ask me to pass it up?"

Carlisle studying me once again. I knew why he was hesitating. It wasn't because this was something that he didn't want to do. I knew him well enough to that he would help his worst enemy if they were in danger of being hurt or killed. It was because he was worried about my mental state. He didn't want to see me go back to what I was twelve years ago. I worked so hard to build myself back up to an almost normal vampire. I still had some work to do but I was getting there. He didn't want anything to disrupt that progress and ruin all the hard work I've done.

He was probably sitting there considering the what ifs that could bring me back down. I hoped he realized how much stronger I had become since then. I could hold it together now. I was never going to get completely over what happened fifteen years ago but with the help and support of my family, I got strong enough to overcome it. I hoped he knew that as long as I had them, even without Edward, I could get through everything. Even any what if this situation threw at us.

"I really think we should do this for Bella, Carlisle." Jasper stated. "If not for anything or anyone else. I mean, look at her. Have you seen her this passionate, determined, and emotional about anything in the last fifteen years? Lord, knows I haven't felt anything like this from her since a week after we had to leave Edward in Volterra. She needs this, Carlisle. She needs this and so does Melanie."

I was still standing next to Alice with my hand in hers. Jasper got up and stood behind Alice to show that he was backing our side. I looked to the rest of my family who was still standing in the back of the office. I had known all of them long enough to know they supported me without any word or sign. They, however, moved closer behind Alice and I. Roxy even placed her hand on my shoulder. I felt better standing there in front of our "father" and knowing though it was something we all agreed on, if he didn't agree it wasn't happening.

"Please, Carlisle." I pleaded one last time.

I fixed my eyes to his hoping he saw how badly I needed to do soemthing to help my daughter. He stared back for a long time before he let out another sigh,

"I'll try to get an address for the phone number. However, I can't promise that it'll be the right one. We'll go to the house and take a look around." he answered. "If we don't find anything helpful, then we'll have to let it go. But if we do find something, we'll take it from there. Okay?"

"Thank you." I stated.

Before I knew it, I was around the desk with my arms around his neck. He held me in his arms the way a father would hold a sobbing daughter. I dry heaved into his chest as he stroked my hair and whispered comforting things.

**A/N: I was going to put some Edward in this chapter but I decided that it would take away from the emotion of Bella's part so I just left it like this. Besides, Edward has plenty in this story already. Anyway, I hope that end scene with Carlisle and Bella didn't seem too much like lovers. I'm still working on drawing my lines with relationships. I had the picture in my head of what I wanted that part to look like. I'm not sure if it came out right. If it didn't I apologize. It's only supposed to be a father and daughter type thing. Please don't get the wrong idea. Anyway, I hope you liked this one. Please review. **


	8. What's Going to Happen to Me?

**A/N: This part was orginally going to be Edward first and then Melanie later. I, however, have changed my mind since yesterday. I think this one would be more informative from Melanie's side. I haven't decided if I'm going to repeat it from Edward's side or not. You guys will have to tell me what you want. And I know that I haven't introduced Melanie's enitre circle of friends but I had to find a way to start off the dream. Just try to go with it. And remember, all of her friends have some kind of family issue. (Ex. Melanie was adopted. Laura has a sexual abusive stepfather. Cassie has an autistic brother. ect.) **

**MELANIE**

_I was sitting in the park with the entire Circle and it was dark. By the look of the stars, I estimated it was roughly, two o'clock in the moring. We were sitting on a blanket in the middle of the baseball diamond. Laura was crying on Diane shoulder. From the things Diane was saying, Laura's stepfather, Mike, had violated her again. The meeting in the baseball diamond was something that we had been doing for years. Whenever something got too much for any one of us. We would meet here and talk about it. We usually had a late night one like this once a week for Laura. Mike would always wait until Laura's mother was asleep. _

_Just like always, we spent the meeting comforting Laura and trying to get her to tell someone. She would always decline that idea because Mike made her mother happy. She didn't like to see her mother unhappy. In the end, we would promise to keep her secret, pack up and leave. This meeting was no different. _

_As we left the park, we split off into groups to head home. Cassie, Andy, Denise, and I lived on pretty much the same street, so we walked back together. Cassie's house was the first stop, then Denise and Andy's (A/N: Siblings with alcoholic mother.). Mine was only a few houses down from them so I walked them by myself. _

_Usually,I was fine but tonight was different. I got two houses away when it happened. A cold arm wrapped around my waist. I screamed in surprise and fear as the street began to melt and change into something different. _

_When the world was right again, I was standing in a small room, the cold arm was still around my waist. I looked around the room and was horriefied to see a woman laying naked on a table. Her hands were chained above her head and her feet were chained spread eagle to a bench underneath it. Two people were standing in front of a door across from the table. I recognized one of them as Jane but I had no idea who the other one was. Both, however, had evil twisted smiles on their faces. _

_Three men emerged from the shadows as the girl looked around terrified. The men were talking to her but I couldn't hear them. I was more worried what they were doing to the poor girl. They were touching her in the worst possible ways. This was the kind of thing I pictured when Laura talked about Mike inviting his friends over to join his fun. _

_I gulped as one of the men removed his clothes. The girl was staring at him with tears in her eyes. I imagined she was begging for him not to do it. He played with her for a couple minutes then had his way with her. _

_I tried to look away as this was happening but the "person" behind me wouldn't allow it. Tears were spilling down my face as the first finished and the second got started. He made the poor girl suck his dick as she cried. Even with the volume turned off, I could just imagine he pleading as he finished the forced blow job. _

_Since my restrainer wouldn't allow me to look away as the man kissed and licked his way down the girl's body, I chose to look at her face intead. That's when I realized that she looked like me. She had long brown hair that stuck to her face with sweat and chocolate brown eyes. We had the same nose and mouth as well as face shape. I started shaking as I realized this girl could be related to me. _

_"Stop! Leave her alone!" I yelled. _

_No one took any notice of me. My restrainer simply laughed and held me tighter as I struggled. I knew I had to help save this girl. I was vaguely aware that it was just a dream. Yet, the girl and what was happening now felt so real. More real than the part with my friends felt. It felt as if I had just jumped into this girl's memory or something. I was unsure why the scene was muted to me but I knew the terror that she was feeling was real. _

_The prtectiveness that I was feeling over her at the moment was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I continued to struggling and beg for them to stop and leave her alone. The second man had finished and Jane and the other man were flipping the girl over. Tread washed over me as I continued to fight and beg. I had never in my life fought so hard for something. I felt like I was a mother trying to lift a car off her child. _

_Suddenly, with that thought, I realized who the girl on the table was supposed to be. I wasn't the mother trying to lift the car off the child. I was a child trying to lift a car off their mother (A/N: I hope that came out okay.). I wasn't sure how I knew but this girl was my biological mother. Of course, I knew this happened before I was born because she looked way too young to have a fourteen year old daughter. _

_Once the truth sank in, I managed to rip myself from my captor's grasp and run toward my mom. The third man had finished by now and she was crying in a heap on the floor. I ran towards her but hit some kind of wall and bounced back. No! I had to get to her and make sure that she was okay. I didn't know why I felt this way. After all, she didn't care anything about me so why should I care about her. _

_"Mom!" I yelled pounding on the barrier. "Mom, it's your daughter! Look at me!" _

_She didn't seem to notice me. Did I really expect her to be able to? No one else in the room did. This was a nightmare after all and it couldn't end with me being able to finally meet my real mother. All the same I continued pounding my fists against the barrier and yelling for her. _

_"Melanie, wake up." Edward's voice, the first noise other than my scream had startled me. "It's just a dream. No one is hurting your mom. I promise. But you have to wake up. Please." _

_Not wanting to see my mother broken like that anymore, I closed my eyes and focused on what he was saying. I felt the small room start to disappear and be replaced by a vinyl seat and someone's lap. _

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring into Edward's. Still unsure about his true motives, I quickly sat up and moved as far away from him as possible. I saw the pain flash quickly across his face and be replaced by an expression of complete calm.

I had to take a few deep breaths to collect myself then I realized we were no longer on the jet. We were in a car speeding down a street with buildings passing by the window. I wonder where we were at the moment. And where we were headed. Edward, however, spoke before I could get those thoughts out.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "That sounded like a pretty nasty dream."

I didn't have to ask what he meant by sounded. I talked in my sleep quite a bit. It was something that I had always done. So it didn't surprise me that I had during this particular one.

"I'm fine." I lied. He nodded skeptically and turned to look out his window. We rode in an uncomfortable silence for awhile before my curiousity got the better of me and I turned to address him. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Somewhere in Italy." He replied looking back at me. "I'm not really paying attention to signs and the like. We're headed to Volterra though."

Volterra. I thought about that for a minute. I knew there was something significant about it but it was hard to remember. Something from when I was younger. I continued to rack my brain for the memory as we drove further into Italy. It was roughly fifteen minutes before I had it. The family had gone on vacation to Volterra when I was four. It was the last day and we were supposed to go on some kind of tour but for some strange reason, my dad changed his mind and we took an earlier flight home instead. He refused to answer my mother when she continually questioned him about why he changed his mind. He never gave us an answer.

I smiled slightly at the memory. I was going to catalouge it in my head so I wouldn't forget it again. I decided it would be a good idea to do the same with every memory of my friends and family. I would probably never see them again. That thought brought tears to my eyes but I refused to shed them. I wouldn't give these monsters that power over me. Yes, regardless of Edward's treatment of me, I still considered him a monster. He took me away from everything and everyone that I loved. I would never forgive him for that. Regardless of the reason.

I found myself pondering the reason behind my kidnapping. If they were vampires looking for some blood or fun, why couldn't they have just picked on from their own country. Why'd they have to go all the way to Seattle to get me?

"Why?" I questioned before I could stop myself.

"Why what?" Edward responded sadly.

"Why me?" I clarified knowing I wasn't getting out of the conversation now. "There are plenty of human girls here in Italy. Why'd you have to go so far away to get me? I mean, I'm not even that important."

I saw more pain flash across his face as he thought about how to answer.

"My bosses are very interested in what you will become." he answered with a sigh.

"And what does that mean?" I questioned.

"It might be best to wait a let them explain." he replied sadly.

Not wanting to push my luck, I simply nodded and went back to staring out the window. I wanting nothing more than to cry as I pondered my fate. My thoughts fell on the dream about what those three men did to my mother. Was that someone trying to show me what I was in for? That thought made my whole body tremble. Not wanting Edward or Jane to see this, I pulled my knees to chest and wrapped my arms around them. I laid my head on my knees as I continued to ponder the dream and what was going to happen to me. I heard Edward sigh after a few minutes but didn't bother to look at him.

We drove for a long time. I probably would've fallen back to sleep if it wasn't for the worry over what I'd dream about if I did. The dream replated itself over and over in my head. I couldn't seem to forget about it. It took a great amount of energy not to break down for my two captors to see. When we finally did stop, I looked out the window, confused. We were in an alley. I looked to Edward who flashed a crooked smile.

"We have to get out now." he told me. "Please don't try to run. I don't want to have to tie you up or anything. That would cause you unnecessary pain. And that's something I want to avoid."

I nodded. I was way too scared to run anyway. He got out of the car and was opening my door in less than a second. Even though I was thrown off by this, I still managed to step gracefully out. He gripped my arm gently and led me over to a sewyer drain. I was so terrified that I barely noticed anything. In fact, I didn't even register that Jane had pushed me down the sewyer drain until I landed in an underground tunnel into Edward's arms.

I was too scared to actually asked what had just happened. Instead, I let him pull me away from the whole a second before Jane had landed in the tunnel. Jane began walking up the tunnel without even glancing at us. Edward gently pulled me along beside him. I was shaking terribly and trying to hold in the tears. It was getting harder and harder with every step. All I could think about was the dream and how terrified my "mother" was. I hoped that wasn't somehow foreshadowing what was going to happen to me.

"There's some things I need to tell you about my bosses before you meet them." Edward told me in a low voice. I nodded to show I was listening. As if I had a choice. "They think that they are superior to your kind. So keep your eyes on the floor unless they give you permission to look them in the eye. Do not speak unless one of them speaks directly to you. I'm not sure if I'm going to be in the room with you but if I am, stay close to me. I'll do what I can to keep you safe. I'm not sure how much I can do but I'll try."

I nodded again and couldn't hold back the on earth was I being taken to? What was going to happen to me? The images from the dream kept popping up. I began to panic as I thought about it all. We continued down the tunnel as I tried to get a hold of myself. Jane finally led us to a door that she pushed opened.

We entered what looked like a waiting room. Their were chairs scattered about and a small desk with someone standing behind it. Jane walked over to the girl and had a quick conversation with her. The girl disappeared through a door as Jane walked back over to us. About ten minutes later, the girl stepped back into the room and beckoned us through the door. I took a few deep breaths as Edward gently pulled me forward.

As we stepped through the door, I chanced a quick glance up just to see what I was up against. To my horror, I was face to face with the three men from my dream. My heart skipped a beat and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I felt someone catch me as I fell then everything faded to black.

**A/N: I hope this one didn't turn out too bad. I know the dream was a little rocky. I just wanted to give Melanie something to ponder and dread the rest of the way to Volterra. I put Bella in there as just an added emotional factor. Melanie, of course, figured out who she was but isn't sure about anything yet. She didn't have much time to ponder that part. So I really do hope that it worked out alright. Anyway, that's it for the night. Let me know if you want this one from Edward's side. If not, I'll continue on. Please review. **


	9. Guilt

**A/N: So apologies first. I'm sorry about the mix up on chapter eight. It was like midnight when I posted it and I was so tired that I didn't realize I had made the mistake. Thank you to everyone who brought that to my attention. Unforunately, there was like ten of you so I can't remember specific people. However, you all know who you are. I hope you were all able to read the proper chapter. Also, I'm sorry for not updating last night. My mom and dad are meeting with their tax guy tonight and they had to get everything in order so I was helped my mom without when I got off work last night. Once again, I'm sorry for both things. Also, I just put a new poll on my profile. Someone asked me if I was going to give Melanie's friends a bigger role. I don't know so I'm going to leave it up to the readers. Also, if anyone has any ideas about it, PM me and let me know. I already have an idea how I'm going to involve Cassie further because of a mistake I made when I first wrote her character. (Ten points for anyone who can guess what mistake that was.) I didn't even realize I did it. Anyway, on to the story. **

**EDWARD**

I sat behind Melanie the rest of the flight just watching Melanie sleep. Jane was still in the back row staring out the window. We didn't say anything to each other. Yet, she kept sending me a stream of sadistic thoughts, like she always did. I simply put her on mute, like I always did. I focused my attention on Melanie instead.

I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised when she started mumbling in her sleep. After all, I was pretty sure that she was Bella's daughter. The mumbling only added more evidence to the point. I, however, pushed those thoughts from my head.

I didn't want to believe that I was right. I could only imagine how hurt Bella would be if she found out about any of this. She had her own scars from the things Aro and his brothers did. She didn't need her daughter to have to carry around those thoughts as well. Melanie didn't need those scars whether or not she was Bella's daughter. However, it was going to be ten times worse if she was. I didn't even want to imagine Bella's reaction if she ever found out. Part of me prayed that she never did.

I shook my head as I watched Melanie in front. I had to stop thinking about it. At the moment, I was half inclined to take her and try to outrun Jane once the plane landed. It would, of course, be no problem for me. However, Bella's would probably die and Melanie and I would mostly likely be found and killed. I didn't want to sentence either girl to death. My life no longer mattered to me but two inoccent girls should not have to die for me.

Melanie slept through the rest of the flight. She ocassionally mumbled things about keeping secrets, loyalty to friends, and something being too dangerous to keep a secret. I found myself wishing I could see into her mind. I wanted more than anything to be able to read her thoughts at that moment. I was very curious about what she was dreaming. I watched her trying to bore a whole into her mind until we landed.

When we did, I decided not to wake Melanie up. God only knew what Aro was planning to do to her today. I wanted her to have as much energy and be as alert as possible when she met the brothers. It was probably going to be a long and hard meeting. I picked her up out of the seat effortlessly and carried her to the BMW that was waiting on our own private landing strip.

Jane who knew that I wasn't going to just dump Melanie in the trunk, sat in the front seat with the driver. I slid Melanie into the backseat then got in and placed her head in my lap. She continued to mumble about her friend for awhile then, quite suddenly, she screamed in fear and surprise. Her breathing picked up as she laid there. I also saw beads of sweat beginning to form.

She started to thrash as tears joined the sweat that was now driping down her face. I grabbed her hands and tried to hold them still so she wouldn't hurt herself. Jane was trying to see what was happening in the rearview mirror. She had a raised eyebrow and didn't say or do anything to help.

I was vaguely curious about what she was seeing that was making her so upset. Myabe them I could've done something more to help. I thought for a minute about waking her up. I didn't know much about dreams but I knew that some times you had to see the dream through. I didn't know if this was one of those times or not. I felt her start to shake as she continued to struggle against my grasp.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" she yelled and continue her thrashing.

Melanie continued to fight and beg for someone to stop hurting her. I wondered briefly who her was. I continued to keep a tight grip on Melanie's arms as she continued to thrash and cry. She was fighting harder than she did when I took her from the house. I was barely maintaining my grip on her. This her that she was fighting for seemed pretty important to Melanie.

"Mom!" she yelled and started moving her arms as if she were pounding on something. "Mom, it's your daughter! Look at me!"

She continued the pounding motion and calling for her mother. Tears were still falling down her face as she continued to beg and struggle for her mother. As I was struggling to keep her from hurting herself, I found myself wondering which mother she was seeing. Her adoptive mother or her biological one. It made the most sense for it to be her adoptive one because she's never met her biological mother and would have no idea if she was looking at her or not. Then again, I supposed that the connection between a mother and daughter was strong. I suppose it was possible for her to recognize her real mother without really meeting.

Her yells and struggling calmed and became broken sobs of Mom and please. I figured it she had seen what she needed to and decided it was best to wake her up now.

"Melanie, wake up." I said as I released her hands and stroked her bangs off of her sweaty forehead. "It's just a dream. No one is hurting your mom. I promise. But you have to wake up. Please."

Her sobs stopped at the same time as her shaking did. Her breathing slowly went back to normal and she finally opened her eyes. When she realized that she was laying in my lap, she sat up and plastered herself against the door. It hurt to see that her trust didn't extend far enough to allow me to comfort her. I suppose though that I didn't expect any less. I did take her away from her friends and family. And was sending her into something that she didn't know anything about. Something that could eventually kill her. So I reallty did understand why she didn't trust me. I had to prove it to her somehow. I knew it was going to take awhile though.

I watched as she took a few breaths to calm herself and stared out the window. I could tell that she was confused about how we went from being in the air to being in a car. Reliveing that confusion, however, was the furtherest thing from my mind. The terror the dream had instilled in her was my only concern. She was pale and shaking. I wanted to know exactly what she saw in that dream. I wanted to know what had scared her so much. I knew there wasnt' much of a chance of her telling me but, for the sake of trust, I had to try.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "That sounded like a pretty nasty dream."

I could tell by her reaction that she already knew she talked in her sleep. She didn't seem in the least bit surprised that I heard the Reader's Digest version of things.

"I'm fine." she said and tried her best to sound it.

I could tell that she was lying. I hadn't expected her to open up about it at all. I just needed to show her that I did care about her well being. I didn't want to press the subject so I simply nodded and went back to looking out the window. I did kept glancing at her from time to time.

We rode for awhile in an uncomfortable silence. I realized that I was so worried about Melanie, I hadn't paid any attention to where we were going. I, of course, knew we were going to Volterra but I had no idea where we were or how much further we had to go. I could see her trying to figure out where we were as I watched her out of the corner of my eye.

"Where are we?" she asked when her curiousity finally got the better of her.

"Somewhere in Italy." I replied looking back at her. "I'm not really paying attention to signs and the like. We're headed to Volterra though."

Her brow furrowed when I said Volterra. It looked like the word meant something to her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. I watched her for a couple minutes as she tried to grasp at it but I didn't think she could quite get it. She looked back out her window before I could really tell.

I watched her out of my peripheral vision as she continued to stare out the window. I once again wished I knew what was going on in her head. She looked so scared and I wanted to do something to comfort her. However, I kept coming up blank because what could the kidnapper possibly say to comfort the one he kidnapped. I hated myself even more as I watched her.

"Why?" she questioned after a few minutes.

Great, the question that I really didn't want to answer. I sighed.

"Why what?" I responded sadly. I hoped she was going to ask me why we were going to Volterra or something.

"Why me?" she clarified and my heart plummeted. I reall didn't want to have to tell her about it all. "There are plenty of human girls here in Italy. Why'd you have to go so far away to get me? I mean, I'm not even that important."

There was Bella again. She didn't believe that she was special or important. Bella had always been the same way. These girls really needed to take a look in the mirror some time. I hadn't even known Melanie for a full twenty four hours yet and I could already see how special she was. I'd have to argue with her about it later. Right now though, she was expecting an answer. One that I wasn't sure how to give.

"My bosses are very interested in what you will become." I finally answered with a sigh.

I hoped that would be good enough for her. I had forgotten who I thought she was related to though.

"And what does that mean?" she asked being every bit as persistant as Bella.

I didn't want to go into to much detail about that one. Why scare her any more than I had too. Still, I knew that she was expecting me to say something. Jane wasn't any help, either. She sat in the front thinking about how funny the whole thing was. She knew how badly I didn't want to hurt or scare Melanie. She also knew how badly I wanted Melanie to trust me. We both knew that I wasn't going to lie to her. Still, I had to give her an answer.

"It might be best to wait a let them explain." I finally replied sadly. There was a note of finality in my voice that I hoped she caught.

She looked, for a minute, as if she was going to press the subject. She, however, thought better and went back to looking out the window. I had a feeling that she was letting her imagination run away with her. I could only imagine the things she was seeing. I noticed her start to shake as she kept looking out the window. In an effort to hide it from Jane and I, no doubt, she pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She laid her head on her knees and continued to stare out the window. I could see the tears pooling in her eyes through the reflection in the mirror. I could tell by her labored breathing that she was trying not to cry.

I felt another wave of guilt as I realized this was probably how Bella looked when she was taken. I imagined that it as probably worse because she didn't have anyone to protect her. I sighed and leaned back against the seat. I closed my eyes trying to push back the thoughts of Bella like that. It hurt way too much to think about. I just prayed things went better for Melanie.

We were silent for the rest of the drive. Jane was still thinking sadistic thoughts in my direction. I kicked the back of her seats several times in frustration and anger. She either didn't notice or didn't care. I did my best to keep her on mute.

We finally pulled into the alley where the drain was. Melanie looked at me confused when we came to a stop. Unsure of what to say, I simply gave her one of my crooked smiles.

"We have to get out now." I told her. "Please don't try to run. I don't want to have to tie you up or anything. That would cause you unnecessary pain. And that's something I want to avoid."

She nodded. I figured she was too scared to run even without the non-threat.I got out of the car and was opening her door in less than a second. She seemed a little thrown off by my speed but still managed to step gracefully out. I gripped her arm gently and led her over to the sewyer drain. I think she was too terrified to really notice anything. I passed her to Jane and slipped down the drain.

Once we were all three in the tunnel, Jane began to lead us to the reception room wihtout even glancing at us. I pulled Melanie gently beside me. As we made our way through the tunnel, I gave her a few pointers on what to expect and how to act if front of the brothers. I hoped that she wasn't too scared to pay attention to me. I knew those bits of information could've saved her life. I also hoped that they wouldn't stop me from being in the room when they introduced themselves. I would've been able to protect her at least a little bit. I looked over to see tears rolling down her cheeks. I felt another wave of guilt roll through me. I couldn't believe that I was sentencing an inoccent girl to torture like this.

Jane pushed the door to the recpetion area opened. We walked through and she immediately glided over to Annabell (A/N: Gianna's replacement but her story isn't that important.) After a quick conversation, Annabell dissappeared through a door and Jane came back over to us. Ten minutes later, Annabell returned and beckoned in through the door.

Melanie took a few deep breaths as I pulled her through the door. I kept a close eye on her. As we entered the room, I saw her take a quick glance at her new masters. The next thing I knew she was falling into my arms. A quick glance at her face had told me that she passed out. From shock, no doubt.

The brothers simply laughed as Aro stepped forward. Knowing what he wanted, I laid Melanie gently on the floor and stepped back into a corner. Aro circled her as she laid there motionless. I gulped as I hoped he wouldn't do what he was thinking.

"She's quite beautiful." Aro stated as he stared at her. "She looks a lot like your Bella, Edward. I'm sure you've already noticed, of course."

"I have notice some similarities." I replied threw gritted teeth disgusted by what he was thinking.

He leaned down and traced her body with his hand. I surpressed a growl as his hands lingered in certain, unpleasant places.

"Bella, of course, made for a much better welcome." Aro commented. "She was awake through most of it. We could still give this one a wonderful welcome, whether or not she's awake. What do you think brothers?"

I didn't need to hear his thoughts to know exactly what he meant by givng Melanie a wonderful welcome. It would be wonderful for himself and his brothers. I couldn't let that happen to her. Not while she was out of it and had no idea what was going on.

"No." I growled stepping out of the corner. "I won't let you do that."

"Excuse me?" Aro questioned with indignance.

"I won't let you hurt her like that while she's asleep." I clarified. "She doesn't even know what's going on. I won't let her wake up to that. There's no way in hell, I'll let that happen."

I knew I was being stupid trying to tell him what to do but I had to stop him from doing that. It was just too disgusting to imagine. And way too cruel.

"Let me remind you." Aro growled. "That, though, I gave you say in what your fellow guard does to her, you have absolutely no say in what myself and my brothers do to her. And if we want to do that while she's out then we will. You have no say in that."

"I remember master." I said with a slight incline of my head. I quickly changed my tactics. "I apologize for my forwardness. However, I do feel that it would be foolish of you to do this while she's asleep. I mean she doesn't even know what's going on. If she wakes up to you hurting her like that before you explain then you've ruined any chance of getting her to join the guard. But that's your decision."

I could see a war raging in his head. I had stuck him in the worst possible place. He wanted to have his fun, yet he didn't want to ruin his chance of getting another power for his guard. Finally, he decided that power was more important to him.

"Very well, Edward." he said. "Take her back to your quarters until she wakes up. But I want to see her immediately after. My brothers and I will just have to use young Annabell for the time being."

I hated that another girl was going to be hurt in Melanie's place. But at least Annabell knew what she was going through. Plus, she had the ability to fight them. Melanie was in the dark about everything and defenseless against them. I walked over to Melanie and attempted to scoop her up into my arms but before I could, I felt pain shooting through every part of my body. I fell backwards onto the floor.

I knew this was Aro allowing Jane to punish me for my earlier outburst. Like always, I didn't make a sound through all the pain. I wouldn't give them that satisfaction. It stopped after a minute or two and I got back up. Without looking at anyone, I picked Melanie up off the floor.

"Next time Edward," Aro sneered. "Remember who your masters are."

"Unfortunately Aro," I sneered back. "You never let me forget."

With that I pushed the door opened and carried Melanie out of the room.

**A/N: Please review. **


	10. Truth

**EDWARD**

I carried Melanie to my quarters, wanting nothing more than to cry. How could I have brought her here to this? How could I have taken her life away from her? She was only fourteen for God's sake. She had so much going for her. She had a bright future and I took that away from her.

I was so selfish. I didn't want anything to happen to Bella so I took Melanie away from her happy life. I knew Bella wouldn't want someone to be hurt or killed in her place. Whether or not the person was her flesh and blood. Yet, I can't live in a world where she doesn't exist. Especially if I could save her from this horrible fate.

It wasn't fair, though, to make someone suffer in her place. I knew that but I couldn't let anything happen to Bella. It was my fault that she was in this dangerous position. I couldn't let it get any worse for her. She had suffered enough. I didn't want Melanie to suffer like that but I couldn't let Bella be hurt anymore, or worse killed. I prayed Melanie would understand when I finally got the chance to explain my position.

Damon was waiting in my room when I got there. He already had a cot set up and was working on stashing some of the food he had bought. He looked up when I walked in.

"Oh, my god." he said when he saw Melanie. "Don't tell me they hurt her already."

"Don't worry." I replied. "She just passed out the minute she saw them. I think it was from the shock of everything. They wanted to take her anyway but I managed to reason Aro out of it." I laid Melanie on the cot and tried to make her as warm as possible.

"Good." Damon replied as I started checking Melanie's vitals. My two medical degrees were really coming in handy at the moment.

We were silent as I continued to make sure that she was alright. I was sure she just needed to sleep it off but I wanted to be absolutely sure. I didn't want her to go to Aro in anything less than perfect condition. I couldn't be sure how she would return to me. I just had to make sure she healthy enough to get through it. If she wasn't, they could kill her.

Once I was satisfied with Melanie's condition, I turned to Damon. It was time to find out if I was right or wrong. I prayed that I was wrong for Bella's sake.

"We need to talk." I stated with a sigh. "I think I've figured out who she is."

"I knew it wouldn't take you that long." he replied. "I mean they do look extraordinarily alike. Not to mention, all the other stuff they have in common."

'So she is Bella's daughter then?" I wanted to be absolutely positive about who she was.

"Yes." Damon nodded.

"But I don't understand. If she's Bella's child then why was she adpoted?" I questioned.

I needed to know the answer to that question. The only semi-logical explanation for it was that Bella had died. Even if that was the case, though, Carlisle and the family would've opted to take care of the child. They wouldn't have wanted a complete stranger taking care of family. Besides, Bella meant way too much to all of us for them to just pass the child onto some random person. Even with the danger of her being raised with vampires.

"Bella was not in a very good mental place when they left Volterra fifteen years ago. She still loved you with all her heart and didn't even want to think about moving on. Yet, she knew the whole reason you gave up everything was to make sure that she could be safe and happy. She made a sincere effort for you. However, she felt nothing for the boy she went out with. She kept trying though because it was what you wanted. In the end, she and the boy, Brian, got drunk at a party and slept together. This woke Bella up in a sense and she finally broke up with him. She discovered that she was pregnant a month later." Damon explained. (A/N: Remember Damon's power pretty much makes him omniscient. He knows everything that happened to Bella in the last fifteen years.)

I nodded letting the information sink in for a moment. Parts of it were hard to believe. Did Bella really feel that guilty about what I did for her? It didn't make sense that she would force herself to be with someone because I wanted her to move on. I wanted her to be happy without me not miserable with someone else. Surely she knew that.

The settled deeper in my stomach as I realized that most of this was my fault. If I hadn't insisted that she move on without me. I should've known that she would've felt so bad about the whole thing to have gone out done something crazy like this. That was Bella. She didn't want my sacrifice to be in vain. The only problem was this one got all of us in deeper than any of us wanted.

Damon, who saw my confusion and guilt, continued,

"She didn't want your sacrifice to be in vain. She wanted to be able to walk away from you because it was the last thing you asked of her. But she couldn't do it. Just like if you were in her shoes, you wouldn't have been able to do it either. By the time she discovered the prenancy, she was very depressed and knew she'd never be able to handle a baby in her state. The family, of course, offered to help but she just couldn't live with another reminded of how messed up everything had become. She knew the adoption would be best for her little girl. So Carlisle made all the arrangements for a closed adoption. And that's how Melanie ended up a Callahan instead of a Cullen."

"But, but, but..." I couldn't get anything out.

This was way too much information at the moment. And it all boiled down to me and my relationship with Bella. Everything would've been fine if I was strong enough to stay away. I cursed my heart for it's weakness. Why didn't I just leve her alone? Or killed her that first day? Everything would've been fine then but now, everything was so screwed and I couldn't stop it.

"She's fine now." Damon comforted. "Carlisle got her on some medicine and helped counsel her. And the rest of the family helped as well. She isn't perfectly happy now but she's a lot better off."

The way he said that made me think there was something he wasn't telling me. A quick attempted at getting into his mind told me that I was right. He wasn't letting me in, which meant that he was hiding something. I supposed it was something that I just have to find out on my own.

"So, is she still alone? Or did she find someone to marry?" I asked.

"She's never gonna be happy with anybody but you." Damon replied sadly. "She's holding onto the hope of seeing you again."

"Is that a false hope?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid, I can't answer that." he stated. "I can tell you that your main focus right now has to be taking care of Melanie. You can't worry about Bella that'll only make you feel worse about yourself. Melanie needs you now as much as Bella needed you then. You have got to concentrate on that."

I nodded. I knew Bella would never forgive me for not doing everything in power to keep her daughter safe and alive. She would forgive me for the kidnapping simply because my intentions were good. However, Bella'd kill me if I didn't try to protect Melanie.

A moan came from the cot in the corner and both our heads snapped up. I looked over to see Melanie staring back at me.

**MELANIE**

I slowly came back to me senses with a terrible headache. I was laying on an uncomfortable cot with a few blankets over top of me. I was still a little cold but I could deal with it. I knew right away that I wasn't in my own bed. I hoped, though, wherever I was, it wasn't anywahere near those three men. I heard male voices but couldn't make out the words. I recognized on as Edward's but the other was new to me. I let out a small moan of fear as I realized it could've been one of the three men.

I opened my eyes to check. Edward and the new man were staring back at me. I was grateful to see that I didn't recognize the new man. Edward stood and walked to me very slowly. He had his hands raised in surrender just like before he talked to me on the plane. The new man followed him but stopped a good ten feet away. I was grateful for the space.

"I had hoped that this was all just a dream." I said unable to keep the choke out of my voice.

"I know." he replied. "And I'm very sorry."

He sounded so sincere that it was hard to believe that he had been my kidnapper. I began to think about my earlier theory that someone was holding something over his head. I wanted to ask him about it. I just wasn't sure if I should do it in front of the new man or not. Besides, Edward started speaking again before I had a chance to say anything.

"Aro wants to see you soon." he stated. I furrowed my brow in confusion. "He's one of my bosses. The main one. However, you and I need to talk first. And you should eat something." The new man was already rummaging through the closet. He climbed back out with a box of peanut butter crackers. I hesitated as he handed me a pack of them. "It's alright. I'm sorry it isn't a little more nutritious. Unfortunately, we don't have the convience of human cooking appliances." I just nodded as I took the pack and opened them. "This is my friend, Damon. He's the one who told me that you were special. Damon, this is Melanie."

"It's nice to meet you." Damon said and extended his hand to me.

I looked at it unsure at first. One look at Edward reassured me though. He nodded. As much as I didn't want to trust Edward, I knew I needed as many friends as I could get right now. He had been nothing but kind to me since the kidnapping. It really did seem like it was something that he hadn't wanted to do. He hadn't given me a reason not to trust him. Even on the plane, in front of Jane, he was kind and he did seem geniunely concerned about me after everything. That's why his nod made me believe that I could trust Damon and I shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." I stated with a small smile.

I opened the pack of crackers and started nibbling at them. Edward and Damon watched me for a minute before Edward spoke again.

"I'm sure you're wondering about my behavior." he stated. I simply nodded. "I want to start by saying that kidnapping you was not something that I wanted to do. If it was up to me, you'd still be at home with your friends. You would've been able to see Cassie's show last night. Which is something that I'm truly sorry you had to miss." I could hear the sincerity in his voice and see it in his eyes. I nodded and he continued, "Unfortunately, nothing I've done in the last fifteen years has been up to me."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"It's a long story. I'll try to give you the Reader's Digest version. Our kind, vampires, that is, have only one law. We must keep the secret. If a human were to find out about us, they would have to be disposed of." he answered. My breathing hitched and my heart sped up as I thought about his last words. "Don't worry. My bosses, who enforce the law, wanted you to find out. They have plans for you." As curious as I was about these plans, didn't interrupt. I was more curious to find out, Edward's story. "Well, about sixteen or seventeen years ago, I made a big mistake. I allowed myself to fall in love with a human. Isabella Swan. Bella. She was the most wonderful and beautiful human that I've ever met. I tried to stay away from her and keep our secret. However, due to my inability to see her hurt and her stubbornness and persistance, she found out our secret."

I nodded. I found myself thinking that it must have been an extremely long story if this was the Reader's Digest version.

"Due to a series of unfortunate events (HaHa), which I'll get into later, my bosses, who weren't my bosses at the time, found out that Bella knew. Under usual circumstances, they would've just killed her. However, my vampire family, there was eight at the time, had four very talented vampires. Myself, my sisters, Alice and Roxanne, and my brother, Jasper. We had gifts that he wanted for his guard. So he had Bella kidnapped and used her to convince one of us to join him. I decided to do it since the whole thing was my fault anyway. He's been threating her since just to make sure I stay under his thumb." Edward finished.

"So, is that why kidnapped me?" I asked. He nodded. "You must really love her then."

"More than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life." he replied looking me in the eyes.

I could into the depths of those beautiful golden orbs. Their was so much sadness and self loathing that it broke my heart. He hated himself for doing the things those men forced him too. Yet, the alternative for him was much wrose. I had never loved anyone that much before, so I could only imagine what he must've been feeling about it all. I found myself backing out of my promise. I told myself that I was never going to forgive him for taking me away from my loved ones. Yet, I realized after hearing his story and seeing his face that he had been through so much. He had the thing he loved most in the world ripped from him and threatened on a regular basis. I couldn't imagine the kinds of things I would do if it were Andy in Bella's place, or any of my friends for that matter.

I couldn't hate. God knows, I wanted to but I couldn't. He was only trying to protect someone he loved. It would've been very selfish of me to ask or expect anything less. I knew if it would've been my loved ones life on the line, I would've done the same thing. There was no other way around it. I stared into his eyes for a couple minutes more before I found my voice.

"I understand." I said. "I'd do the same things if it were someone I loved. And I forgive you. I can only imagine how hard this must be."

He smiled slightly at me.

"Thank you." he said. "Now, I've gotten permission to keep you in here with me. I've also made it so my co-workers, so to speak, will be unable to harm you. I'm get decide who can touch you when and how. However, I have no say in what my bosses do to you. For that, I am so sorry. I will do the best I can to help you and keep you healthy. Damon's willing to help me with that. Unfortunately, I can't tell you exactly what they'll do. It varies depending on their moods. I will however, be monitoring things and "suggesting" when it would be a good time to stop and how long you need to recover. Damon and I will also stay stocked up on food. It won't be anything fancy but we'll keep you alive and healthy. We promise to do everything in our power to protect you. I'm just not sure how far we'll be able to go."

I was confused by the way he was talking. It sounded as though as I was in for some pretty terrible things. Images from the dream flashed across my mind and I had to choke back the vomit. I took a deep breath and asked the question I feared the answer to.

"What are they going to do to me?" I asked trying to keep the shake out of my voice.

Edward sighed and looked away. It was bad enough that he couldn't answer me. My heart started pounding and my breathing picked up. Damon looked at Edward then to me as if wondering if he should be the one to tell me. It looked as though he didn't think it was his place but Edward didn't look like he was willing to share. I knew he didn't want to scare me too much but I had to know.

I looked into Damon's eyes and noticed they too were the same golden color as Edward's. I focused my gaze and put on my best pleading for him to answer. I needed to know so I could prepare myself for it. Damon sighed after a minute.

"If you're not gonna tell her Edward then I will." he stated.

"No, I'll tell her." Edward replied and I could hear the choke in his voice. "You remember how I told you my bosses are interested in what you will become." I nodded. "Well, that's because Damon's gift has told him that you will be a very powerful vampire, if you chose to be turned. Aro is obsessed with power. Which is why he wanted you. He wants to convince you to make the change and join his guard. Which is what Damon, Jane, and I do. There are many more all over the place."

Did this Aro really think that I was going to do join him? Because that was simply out of the question, especially after he brought me here against my will. I wasn't going to give him what he wanted from me. He had to learn that not all humans would lay down like dogs and give him what he wanted.

I knew there was more though. They wouldn't have made all these preparations to see to my protection. They wouldn't have done that unless they knew I was going to refuse. Which means they also know how bad it's going to get once I refused. I looked into Edward's sad eyes again.

"And if I refuse?" I questioned with a gulp.

"They're willing to presuade you." he answered with a slight shake in his voice. I didn't like the emphasis he put on persuade.

"What does that mean?" I pressed.

"It means that they will do the same to you that they did to Bella fifteen years ago." he answered. "They'll beat you and rape you and hurt you until you give them what they want."

I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat. It was either become one of his puppets or one of his toys. Well, I surely wasn't going to be a puppet. Thew question was, could I handle being his toy? I thought of all the things Laura told me about Mike. The horrible images were forever stamped in my mind. Could I really deal with that? Did I have any other choice? No. I wasn't going to give him what he wanted if he was going to try to force me.

I just have to depend on Damon and Edward to help me. I had no doubt in my mind that I could trust them. I knew they'd do everything in their power to keep me safe. I sighed as I looked into Edward's said eyes for another long moment.

"I'm not going to give in to him." I stated.

"We figured you'd say that." he replied with a sad smile. "Are you sure you can live with the alternative."

"As long as you two are with me." I stated.

"We're not going anywhere." he stated.

"Good."

"Let's go see Aro then." he replied with another sigh.

He and Damon led me out of the room towards my fate.

**A/N: Pleas review. I hoped you enjoyed. **


	11. Surprise!

**A/N: Okay, so in order for this chapter to work. I had to go back to chapter four and change Cassie's description. I hope it doesn't cause too much confusion. If it does, I apologize. I hope you enjoy the change. It's just me trying to fix a screw up that could turn out to be very good. Or at least, I hope. Also, I know I wrote before that Cassie has an autistic brother. Scratch that. Her family issue is that her parents have a secret but they won't tell her what it is. She thinks she was adopted and they just don't wanna tell her. Sorry this update took so long to get out. I was spending time with my mom and getting my room ready for my own computer. Which will hopefully be here by the end of the week. Keep your fingers crossed for me. **

**BELLA**

It took a couple of hours but Carlisle finally got us an address. We couldn't be sure if it was the current one or not. The only thing we could do was pray that we found something. I hoped we would.

Esme called our travel agent and booked us eight tickets on a flight to Washington. She also called a rent-a-car company and arranged to have a mini-van (A/N: The only thing big enough for all eight of them.) waiting for us when we landed. The company didn't usually bring the cars to the costumers, but they changed their tune when Esme said she'd be willing to pay double for it.

Alice had me draw her a detailed picture of Melanie based off of the photo I'd seen on T.V. Due to my photographic memory, it was a perfect replica. Alice was using it to try to get a glimpse of Melanie's future. Unfortunately, it wasn't working very well. She still couldn't get anything for some strange reason. We weren't sure why. I mean, Alice knew exactly what she was looking for. She was getting very frustrated by the fact that she couldn't see anything. She hated being blind.

She spent the entire flight trying to see Melanie. She only succeeded in upsetting herself more. Jasper and I sat on either side of her trying to help her relax. We begged her to stop doing that to herself but she refused. She was determined to get some kind of look at what was happening to her niece. Jasper did the best he could to keep her calm but she still felt useless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we drove through Washington, getting closer and closer to the house, I found myself getting more and more nervous. I had a feeling that this wasn't your run of the mill random human kidnapping. I knew, though I didn't know how, that it was supernatural. I found the lack of evidence and the non-forced entry to be very suspicious. I knew from ecperience that only two creatures could get away with that. Vampires, like myself, and werewolves. I couldn't imagine what werewolves would want with my daughter. Besides, as far as I knew, the only ones in Washington were still in Forks. They'd really have no business coming to Seattle. Especially for some random human. So I was forced to believe that it was vampires. I just couldn't figure out which ones or why. No one knew that she was my daughter so they wouldn't know to use her as leverage for anything.

I sighed and laid my head on Roxy's, who was sitting next to me, shoulder. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders in a comforting manner. We had become very close over the last fourteen years. She had by no means replaced Alice as my best friend, like Edward had so long ago joke about. Alice was still the best sister and friend a girl could possibly ask for. I didn't know how I would've gotten through the last fifteen years without her. Not only that, but she made the decision that saved me from the worst mistake of my human life. I didn't think I could ever be closer to any of my sisters as I was to Alice.

Roxy and I, however, were the only two in the family who didn't have mates. I found it so much more comforting to be able to talk to Roxy without feeling like I was interuptting something. I hated to take Alice away from Jasper. I knew neither one of them minded but I know how much it hurts to be away from the one you love. I didn't like putting Alice and Jasper through that. Roxy made it so I wouldn't have to.

Roxy understood my relationship with Alice and knew why I always went to her first. However, she told me that if Alice ever couldn't talk, she'd be there. I was grateful for that. I hated being a bother to Alice and Jasper. I knew how much they needed their time together.

I supposed it was also the fact that Roxy was the only in the family, other than Rose, who had suffered the same thing that I suffered at the hands of the Volturi. It was nice to be able to talk to someone who has experienced the same thing first hand. Roxy, Rose and I spent many nights over the last fifteen years counsoling each other through those traumatic events.

Roxy had gotten to know me so well that she knew when I needed to hear something or when I just needed to be comforted. Knowing this was one of those times when I just needed to be comforted, she rubbed my shoulder and laid her head on mine. We just sat like that for the rest of the ride.

Carlisle decided it would be safest for us to park the van at a park several blocks away from the house. He thought it would look too suspicious if a white van full of eight strangers parked in front of the scene of the crime. By parking away from it, it would look like we were just passing by. Or that's what we all hoped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we reached the house, I immediately caught the lingering but faint scent of vampire. Two of them to be exact. The scents weren't familiar enough to me to differitiate who the belogned to. I wasn't sure if the family recognized them or not. They were shooting each other odd and uncomfortable looks. I took another sniff to see if I could pick up anything else.

Sure enough, there was an even fainter underlying scent. It seemed more permemant than the vampire ones did. It smelled as though whoever owned the scent spent a lot of time in or around the house. However, they hadn't been there in a few days. The scent itself was pretty disgusting. Yet, very familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I knew it was something that I'd smelt before.

"Well, let's go in and take a look around." Alice stated.

She was already headed to the porch. I took a quick look around just to make sure that no one was looking out there windows at that moment. As I turned back, I noticed one of the windows of the second floor was open. I realized it would make the most sense to go through there. It would be much quicker than having to pick the lock. And it wouldn't leave any suspicious about the suddenly unlocked door.

"Carlisle, maybe we should climb throught the window up there." I stated looking to him.

I think that would be a very good idea." Carlisle replied. "It would probably be least conspicuous."

We quickly climbed, one at time, up the side of the house and in through the window. I was the first one inside. The vampires' scents were stronger inside as was the faint disgusting smell. I took a look around as the others climbed in. From the look of things we were in Melanie's room.

It was quite messy. There was clothes everywhere. The unmade bed had a Disney Princess set on it. C.D.'s and DVD's were stacked in piles on the floor. I noted the many Debussy C.D.'s in the piles. She'd definitely get along with Edward. Her walls were covered in pictures of everyone from Paramore to Taylor Swift to Daniel Radcliffe to Tom Cruise. I had to laugh at her varying tastes in music and actors. Her dresser was simple dark cherry wood with little swirls on it. There were several pictures of her friends and family on it. Or at least, I assumed they were her friends and family.

I finshed my inventory of the room just as Esme crawled through the window (A/N: Remember vampires are fast enough that it takes them only seconds to process what it takes us minutes to.). Once again, I noticed the family exchanging odd and uncomfortable looks.

"But he wouldn't...unless...but why would they?" Alice said out loud.

It sounded as if she was trying to talk herself into something. She had her brow furrowed in frustration and confusion. I had no idea what she was talking about. I looked to the family who all seemed to be pondering the same thing that Alice was. I got a little upset about being left out of the loop again.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy for a minute. Then, Esme adopted her motherly sympathetic look.

"Of course, you don't recognize the scents. You weren't around either of them as one of us to become familiar with it." she said. "Perhaps, you should sit down."

"I'm fine." I stated. "Just tell me what's going on."

Carlisle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like this at all.

"Two vampires were here within the past forty eight hours. As you've probably been able to figure out." Carlisle began. "Unfortunately, we are very familiar with who they belong to."

"And that is?" I pressed getting frustrated with his riddle.

"Their Edward's and Jane's." Jasper stated calmly.

I felt the floor disappear beneath me as I thought about what that meant. I waited for myself to hit the floor, however, Emmett's strong arms caught me and set me on the bed. I just shook my head unable to believe it.

"But he wouldn't." I stated. "He would never place an inoccent human in the hands of those monsters. Especially if he knew who she was."

"He would if Aro threatened your life or safety." Rose stated. "That's probably who he's been controlling Edward for the past fifteen years."

I shook my head again. I refused to believe that he would kidnap an innocent girl to save my life.

"But surely he knows that I'd rather be dead than see allow some poor innocent girl suffering at their hands."

"He does." Alice reassured me. "But he loves you and he couldn't live with himself if anything happened to you because of him. Aro knows that. Which is why he most likely told Edward it was your life or Melanie's. Edward can bear to see anything bad happen to you."

Her logic did make sense but it opened a whole new question. Why did Aro want Melanie so bad? Unless he knew that she was my daughter. Even with that knowledge though, it didn't make sense. He had me to hold over Edward's head. He didn't need my daughter too.

"But why? Why did he want her?" I asked choking back the sob that threatened to escape. "He could've taken any other human in this world. Why Melanie? I don't understand."

I was still sitting on the bed wanting nothing more than to cry. My family was staring at me with varying degrees of sadness and sympathy on their faces. None of them could answer the question and they all hated it. I hated that they couldn't tell me either. We were still and silent for a long moment before Carlisle stepped forward.

"I'm going to take everyone downstairs so we can investigate further. Maybe get some clues to answer that question. You stay up here for right now. Get your bearings back. Roxy's going to stay with you." he said. I nodded. He then put his hand on my shoulder and got down to look me in the eye. "When we finish here, Esme is going to call and make arrangements for us to go to Italy. And, just like I told the family when it came to you, we aren't leaving until we've got her. Who knows? We may even be able to get Edward back too."

"Thank you, Carlisle." I whispered and wrapped my arms around him.

He hugged me back briefly before leading the others out of the walked over to the bed and sat beside me.

"I'm sure he wouldn't have done it if he had known." she stated putting her arm around my shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"I know." I replied laying my head on her shoulder. "I just wish that he wouldn't have felt he had to do it for me. I know he loves me and doesn't want anything to happen to me but I'm not worth another innocent human's life."

"To him you are." Roxy whispered. "You are worth every human's life to him. That's the way he's always felt. And it'll never change."

"I know." I sighed.

Unable to just sit there any longer, I got up to do another inventory of Melanie's room. Just to be sure that we didn't miss anything. My eyes fell on one of the pictures on her dresser. It looked like one that was taken at a school homecoming or prom. There were five guys and seven girls, all dressed in formal attire, standing in front of a white backdrop with stenciled in green leaves. The five boys were all on one knee in the front. Four girls were sitting on a bench behind them and the other three were standing behind then.

Melanie was standing in the middle of the back row. However, my eyes were drawn to the girl on her right who Melanie had her arm around. The girl was Natice American. She wore a spaghetti string blue dress that reached the floor. Her long black hair was curled and pulled back into a ponytail. There were a few curls hanging around her face. She looked so familiar to me but I couldn't figure out from where.

I wracked through my fuzzy human memories trying to figure it out. As I inhaled through my nose, that faint yet familiar and disgusting smell hit me. Suddenly, my fuzzy memories became clearer as one face stood out in them. I looked back to the picture and saw the same face with only a few differences staring back at me. I gasped as I realized what this meant.

"Guys, come up here quick." I said as Roxy came behind me to look at the picture too.

The family was back in the room in less than a second. They all had varying degrees of worry on their faces. I took a few unecessary breaths trying to absorb this new information.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Jasper questioned. He no doubt felt the millions of different emotions that were running through me at the moment.

"I want you guys to get another whiff of this room." I stated. "Ignore, Jane and Edward for a minute. There's is a scent underneath it that should be familiar to everyone. It's faint but it seems more permenant. Like the person who owns it, spends a lot of time here but hasn't been here in awhile."

I waited while the family took another smell of the room. I watched for the reaction. First there was recognition on each of their faces. That was quickly followed by disgust and I smiled.

"I haven't smelled that in over fourteen years." Emmett stated. "And werewolf still smells as horrible now as it did then."

"But what does it mean?" Carlisle asked confused.

I handed the picture to Carlisle.

"Take a look at the girl standing on Melanie's right. She should look familiar." I stated. Carlisle stared at it for a moment while the rest of the family stared over his shoulder.

"Jacob's daughter." Carlisle finally stated.

I nodded. We had all known Jacob had a daughter. Alyssa was pregnant about the same time I was. She was probably three or four months behind me. Jacob didn't tell us when she was born though or tell us what her name was. I figured it was because he knew how hard I took letting my little girl go. It was ironic to see our daughters had become friends.

"But what is she doing here?" Alice questioned. "Isn't the pack supposed to stay together in La Push to protect the tribe?"

"Not necessarily." Carlisle replied. "The only need that maybe to protect the tribe from large threats. Like us. That's why there was that many of them fourteen years ago. However, once we left, there was no longer a huge threat. Only the ocassional one or two passing through. One or two packe members could've easily handled those threats. So the others would've been free to go on and live their lives. They would, of course, have had to stay close, just in case our family or another coven decided to return to Forks. But it is quite possible that he moved his family here."

We stood silent for a minute just letting the new information sink in.

"This is quite an interesting development." Carlisle mused. "It may do us some good to have a little chat with Jacob and maybe his daughter. It's going to be tricky, though, because we can't be sure if the girl knows about the family secret. I don't want to put Jacobe into an uncomfortable position with that. Nor do I want to kickstart the gene. The family doesn't need to deal with that."

Everyone nodded their agreement. I wasn't sure how well this was going to work. Like Carlisle said, we didn't want to put too much stress on the family with the vampire/werewolf thing. Especially, if his daughter didn't know anything about it. Yet, we needed to talk to them because they might be able to help us figure out what the Volturi wanted with Melanie. We didn't know if they would know anything but it was the only lead we had.

"Can you get someone get us an address?" I questioned.

"I think there was a phone book downstairs." Alice said before racing out of the room.

She was back before anyone could say anything. Alice sat on the bed and flipped quickly through the book.

"Jacob Black." she announced excitedly. "1501 Park Avenue."

"That's just around the corner!" I said with a smile. "Let's go!"

"Shouldn't we call first?" Rosalie questioned.

"There isn't a number listed." Alice stated.

"Then I guess we'll just have to surprise him." I stated with a shrug.

I crawled out of the window before anyone else could protest.

**A/N: I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I know the family's reaction to Edward's scent is a little calmer than you'd expect. They just know how hard Bella's taking it and want to make it as easy as possible. I hope it didn't turn out to bad. Now, on a completely non-twilight fanfiction related topic. I need some help!!!!! Anyone who reads the Vampire Diaries series and has read The Return: Nightfall, please PM me. I don't understand a certain part of the last chapter. I would greatly appreciate it if someone who does can answer my question. Please, help me. I've been trying to figure this one out for almost a week now. And I can't make sense of it. Help me!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. AN: Apology and Melanie's Friends

**A/N: I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the real chapter up. There something that I want to do but I have to get it just right. I want it to be as close to Stephenie Meyers description as possible. However, all I have to go off of is a quick character sketch from Jacob's point of view. I need to figure out how to do it with dialouge as well as give it enough detail. Plus there are several other things that need to be worked out as well. I was considering just moving forward and coming back to this one. However, I need to do this one before I get too much further into the story. Please, bear with me. I am just trying to do Stephenie's version of things justice. So it may take me awhile. I promise this one will be worth waiting for. I hope you guys understand. **

**L&H, **

**Anni**

**P.S. This chapter will include more of Melanie's friends. I'm going to do a quick overview of each one now. Just so I don't have to waist too much of the chapter doing it. (I'm assuming you all remember Cassie and Melanie so we're going to skip them.) **

_**Diane Mason**_**- Five foot four with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Think of a younger Rosalie. She weighs one hundred pounds and is struggling with anorexia. Her stepmother is always telling her how fat she is. She's like the mother of the group, though. She takes care of everyone and often forgets about herself. She's been in the Circle since the eighth grade. **

_**Laura Anderson**_-** Just under five foot with brown hair and green eyes. She wears her hair pixie style. And weighs between 110-120 pounds. One could really call her the Alice of Melanie's group. She looks a lot like Alice and acts much like her too. She has one of the best outlooks on life even with the hand she was dealt. Her stepfather, Mike, sexual abuses her and sells her to his friends for drugs and alcohol. She's been in the Circle since the sixth grade. **

_**Denise Widmer**_**- Twin sister to Andy Widmer. She's nearly six foot tall with black hair falls down past her butt. She weighs 140 pounds but her height hides her excess weight well. She has hazel eyes and has a face that would rival even Rosalie's. She's the one who always tells it like it is. It doesn't matter to her if she hurts feelings. She's this way due to her father's death which aided her mother in her alcoholism. Her mother spends all their money on beer. Andy does everything he can to keep up with the bills. Denise helps were she can but Andy insists that she focuses on graduating. She's been in the Circle since seventh grade. **

_**Andy Widmer**_** - Twin brother to Denise Widmer. He is nearly foot foot tall as well. He has black hair but keeps it buzzed. He has green eyes that you could simply fall into. He's more quiet than his sister. He took everything that happened in the family very hard and felt responsible for her mother and sister after they father died. When their mother started drinking, he started working for whatever money he could get to help with the bills. He even went out every summer to find someone who would give him a job. Denise begs him to help but he just wants her to graduate. He's been in the Circle seventh grade.**

_**Nathan Hale**_**- (No relation to Rosalie or Jasper. It was a last name I pulled out of the sky. I didn't realize the mistake until after I posted the chapter.) Five foot five and very muscular. He's like the Emmett of the group. If anyone hurts a member of the Circle, he'll hurt them back. That's just the way he is. He's loud and tries to find the good in every situation, no matter how bad. He's the type of person who would laugh at a funeral, if you know what I mean. He has light blonde hair that often covers his baby blue eyes. His father is very abusive toward him and his mother. That's were his protective nature comes in. He does everything to keep his mother from being hurt. He was the first to join Cassie and Melanie in the first grade. **

_**Cameron Douglas**_** - He's the most recent member of the Circle, having only become part of it six months before the story took place. He was taken away from his abusive parents and bounced around from foster home to foster home until Mary and Thom Douglas abopted him. He's roughly four foot seven and weighs about one hundred and eighty pounds. He was the type of kid and teenager who ate away his sorrows. He has brown curly hair that fell to just below his chin. He oftened pulled it back into a ponytail. He has chocolate colored eyes. **

_**Sydney Karlson**_**- She joined the Circle in the fifth grade. Her parents are divorced and she moves back and forth between Washington and Florida. She would spend the school year with her mother in Seattle and the summer in Tampa with her father. They tended to use her as a bargaining chip whenever they wanted something from the other. She's a bit on the gothic side. She has black shoulder length hair with red tips. She often wears black which brings out her blue eyes. She always seems really depressed but the Circle is working on helping her with that. **

_**Pheobe Masterson**_**- Five foot three with strawberry blonde hair that fell down her back in natural spiral curls. She had green eyes. A few freckles dotted her otherwise perfect face. She weigh 130 pounds but most of it was her breasts. She was a natural double d already. Nobody could believe it. She's the rebel of the group. If there's any trouble to get into, she'll get into it. Granted, she never does anything illegal. But she doesn't like rules very much and breaks them whenever she can. She's been with the circle ever the fourth grade. She lives with her Aunt and Uncle because her parents and baby sister got hit by a drunk driver and died when she was nine years old. **

_**Derrick McLoughlin**_** - Five foot five with died black hair. He keeps it buzzed because he thinks it looks more intimidating. His eyes were such a dark brown, they appeared black at first glance. He had a more quiet and reserved nature. He would never hurt a fly, regardless of what he told or portrayed to others. He was the type of person who would pick a kitten up off the street and take it home. His only problem was how hard his parents were on him. They wanted him to be perfect at everything he did. If he didn't get straight A's he'd get grounded. If he came in second in one of his track meets, he'd get beat. They would yell at him right in front of all of his friends. He'd joined the Circle in the third grade. **

_**Steven Christianson**_** - Four foot seven with short brown hair. He's another one of those boys who had those beautiful blue eyes that you could just fall into. He didn't really offer much to the group as a whole. However, he gave the best advice when one individual asked for help. The group in return helped him as much as they could. He was a very sad and lonely little boy when he joined the circle in the second grade. His parents never really had time for him. They were always too busy with their jobs and other "affairs." The group was there for him whenever he he needed someone to talk. **

**And there you have it, The Circle. I'm sorry it's so long. I just really love to get to know, all of my characters, no matter how small. I hope now you have a better insight to them. If you want to talk about any of them just review or PM me and I'll answer any questions. **

**I'll try to get the real chapter up A.S.A.P. but like I said, I want it to be perfect. Please don't hate me. **


	13. What's Happening to Me?

**A/N: Okay, I wanted this chapter to be as close to Stephenie's description as possible. However, I wanted to add my own little flair to it. I wanted to make it last longer and put a little more emotion into it. I hope none of you mind that too much. I hope you enjoy my version of things. Also, I had to go back to just after Melanie was kidnapped to get the proper reaction for this. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone too much. Please, don't hate me too much for the way I put this together. I thought this would be the best way to do it. I hope it turned out okay. Finally, I hope it goes without saying that Sam and Emily aren't really Cassie's aunt and uncle but they're close enough to Jacob's family for Cassie to consider them that. And I find it a little annoying to repeat Uncle Sam so she's just going to refer to him as Sam. **

**CASSIE**

I knew something was wrong the minute I went out for my first scene. I took a quick look at the audience and realized that only half the people I expected were there. My dad and Uncle Sam were in the very center of the first row. My mom and Aunt Emily, however, weren't there. There was a point in my scene where I just stood there for a few minutes. I used those minutes to take inventory of which of my friends showed up. Diane was a seat away from Sam. Laura, Denise, Andy, Nathan and Derrick were sitting next to her. Melanie, Sydney, Cameron, pheobe and Steven were nowhere to be seen. I knew something was definitely wrong when I realized that Melanie wasn't there. She knew how important my acting was to me. She knew how important this show was to me. She wouldn't miss it unless there was something seriously wrong.

I tried to ignore this and concentrate on the show. The only trouble was, every time I stepped onto the stage and realized only half my support system was there, I was filled with this insane rage. It didn't help that I had been feeling very queasy and dizzy since I left Melanie at her house earlier. I was also very warm. I figured those syptoms were simply nervousness. I tried to channel all of this into the what I was doing. I couldn't embarass myself by screwing this up. I found the anger was hard for me to control. I somehow manged it though.

When the show was finally over, I pulled off my last costumer and put on some comfortable clothes. The outfit consisted of a black camisole with a pair of ripped blue jeans and a pair pink flip flops. I rushed out of the dressing room to find my family and friends. I was still very warm and little queasy and dizzy. I passed it off as show aftershock. I always felt a little sick when the lights went down. It usually disappeared within an hour though. Which is why I didn't pay it much heed.

I found my friends and family standing in a huddle by the door. They were whispering to each other but stopped the minute, Nathan pointed me out. The crazy rage that I felt through out the whole show returned but I pushed it back. I wasn't going to let anything ruin this night for me.

"Cas, you were amazing, baby!" My dad exclaimed handing my a bouquet of roses.

"Thanks daddy." I replied and wrapped my arms around him. I had a simliar exchange with Sam and my friends. Then I couldn't hold my curiousity in any longer. "Where's Mommy, Aunt Emily, and the others?"

Everyone looked at each other for a moment. It looked as if they didn't know if they should tell me or not. I was fighting back anger but I had no idea why. I didn't even know what this was about. I shouldn't be this upset about something like this. I shook it off.

"Um, something happened sweetie." My dad answered. "And the others had stay home and take care of it."

That didn't sound good at all. I started to panic just a little bit. Whatever it was, it had to be bad. I mean if mom and Emily had to miss the show. Then there was Melanie who had never missed a performance of mine. She loved watching me perform as much as I loved performing. She'd never just skip one unless someone had prevented her from coming. And the others wouldn't just leave me hanging.

"What happen?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

I was well away of the spinning room and the fact that I felt like I was about to see my dinner again. I was vaguely away of the fact that I wasn't cooling down either. In fact, I was getting warmer. However, I pushed those thoughts aside. I knew I should've told someone how I was feeling but I didn't want to add to their worry. The seemed pretty upset about whatever this was.

"I think that we should explain at home." Dad replied. "It would be better than here in public."

I nodded getting even more worried about it. If it was something that couldn't be talked about in public then it was really bad. My first thought was that Mike had finally gone too far with Laura but then I remembered that she was here. In fact, all of my friends with potentially life threatening home lives were right here. I figured that's why they were sent to make sure I didn't panic about them.

"Are you alright, Cas?" Laura asked as we headed to dad's car. "You look kind of pale."

Everyone stopped and turned to look at me.

"I'm fine." I stated even though my I wasn't feeling any better. In fact, a pain started creeping into my back.

Nobody looked like they believed me. Dad looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow. Sam whoever shook his head and whispered something that sounded like, "Not possible." I smiled slightly, hoping they believed me. After another minute of staring, we started walking again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a ten minute drive from the high school to my house. It felt so much longer tonight. The ride was completely silent. That really scared me. Quiet was not adjective often used to describe my friends when any number of us are together. I was getting more and more worried by the minute.

The pain in my back had traveled down through my arms. I could feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead. I felt I was getting too warm for it to be healthy. I felt Diane, who was sitting next to me, wrap her arm around my shoulders. She gasped at the skin contact.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked slightly paniced. "You're really warm."

"Yes, I'm fine." I said. "I'm not used to the higher watt bulbs we just started using. I'm sure I'll cool down in a couple hours."

I knew it was a feeble lie but I didn't want the focus to be on me. I wanted to know what this crisis was and to help if I could. Diane looked skeptical but didn't say anything. I noticed Dad give Sam another significant look. Sam looked very worried and unsure now. I wanted to ask what was going on but I didn't think they wanted me to see the looks they gave each other. So I bit my tongue.

The pain was now shooting through my back, arms, and chest. I tried my best to keep my breathing normal and hide how bad it hurt. I the queasiness and dizziness was getting worse too. I was also feeling very tired and weak. I thought that maybe I had a bout of the flu and it wasn't a big deal. Still, I've never seen anyone with flu symptoms this bad.

When we finally pulled up to the house, I saw a cop car pulling away. This sparked my fear and anger, once again.

"Dad, what happened?" I asked. "Why were the police here?"

"Let's get inside. The others will be able to explain better."

I nodded. The dizziness only got worse as I climbed out of the car. I did my best to walk straight to the house without stumbling. The pain was now shooting through my whole body at random. I tried to ignore it.

I walked slowly to the house with the others behind me. I could hear Sam and Dad whispering to each other but couldn't make out the words. When I got to the living room, I found my mom and Aunt Emily sitting on the couch. Sydney, Cameron, Pheobe and Steven were sitting on the floor. I notcied that Melanie was nowhere to be found.

I collapsed into the armchair the second, I stepped in front of it.

"Oh my god, Cassie!" Mom yelled. "Are you alright?!"

She was right in front of my face in about half a second.

"I'm fine, mom." I stated. "I think I just have the flu."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded. Dad, Sam, Emily and my friends had huddled around me too. I notice mom give dad and Sam a questioning look. They both looked back at her as unsure as Sam was in the car. If I wasn't so worried about what had happened, I would've been asking questions about their weird behavior. At the moment though, I didn't care what was going on with me or my body. All I cared about was finding out what happened and why Melanie wasn't here.

"What happened? And where's Melanie?" I asked before anyone else could make a comment on my current state.

Though everyone still looked concerned for me, they resigned to the fact that I wasn't letting any of them help me until I knew what was going on. My friends stepped back so my mom could get down on my level. She stared at me for a few seconds before she took a deep breath.

"We don't know where Melanie is." she stated slowly.

"What?" I asked through gritted teeth. The rage was suddenly flairing up again. I tried to push it back but it was harder to control this time.

"Melanie disappeared sometime between you leaving her at her house and Pheobe's aunt going to pick her up." Mom clarified. "We don't know if she just left or if she was taken. The police searched her house and found nothing other than a butcher knife on the floor. There was nothing indicating that she was forced to leave. However, they haven't ruled out kidnapping."

I was suddenly angrier than I had ever been. I jumped off the chair, ignoring the pain that was pounding through my body. I suddenly felt like there was something inside of me bursting to get out. I felt myself shaking and before I knew what I was doing, I had flipped over the coffee table. Sam and Dad were suddenly in front of me. It seemed like they were trying to block me from my friends.

My friends, looked shocked and a little frightened. I had always had trouble with my temper but this was a new level that I know I was capable of getting to. I know none of them had ever seen me like this before. To tell the truth, I was a little afraid of myself at the moment. I stood there shaking with rage as Sam started walking to me with his hand held up.

"Alyssa, Emily," Dad said in a worried voice. "Maybe you should take the kids home. Their parents are proabably worried about them."

If I wasn't so angry, I would've laughed at this. Only like one or two of my friends parents would ever be worried about them. Most of them wished their children would go away forever. Mom and Emily, however, started ushering my friends out. They both had worried expressions on their faces. I was still shaking and feeling like something was trying to burst out of me.

"Cassie, you need to calm down." Sam said reaching for my hand. "Just sit down and take a few breaths. Everything is going to be alright. Close your eyes and take a few breaths."

I tried to do what he was telling me but all I could think about was Melanie. I didn't know where she was. I didn't even know if she was still alive. I wanted to kill the bastards who took her away.

"I can't calm down." I said slowly.

"Try again." Sam said.

I wasn't sure if it was my weakness, fear, or the pain, but suddenly my knees buckled and I hit the floor. The pain of my knees connecting painfully with it pulled me out of the anger and fear took over.

"What's happening to me, Uncle Sam?" I cried.

"It's a long story, sweetie." He replied rubbing my shoulder gently. "Unfortunately though, it's too dangerous to talk about it here. It's probably going to make you very angry. And it's dangerous for you to be angry right now. So we have to go to Forks. I need you to stay calm until we get there. Can you do that?"

I was confused but I trusted Sam and Dad so I nodded. I was still extremely hot and in a lot of pain. The shaking, however, stopped and I no longer felt like something was trying to push itself out of me. Tears were poruing down my face. I wanted to concentrate on finding Melanie but I needed to know what was happening to me. I couldn't help her if I was going crazy or something.

Sam wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest for a few minutes.

"Jake, go pack her a bag of clothes, just in case." Sam said to Dad. "And I'll meet you in the car."

"Okay." Jake nodded and headed up to my room.

Sam picked me up with barely any effort. If I wasn't so scared and in so much pain, I would've called him on it. However, I just let him carry me to the car. He laid me across the backseat then got in next to me a placed my head into his lap.

"It hurts, Uncle Sam." I cried as he wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

"I know, Cas, I know." He replied and sounded so sad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Dad drove us toward Forks, I tried not to think about Melanie because I knew that would just set me off again. Sam helped by whispering soothing things and telling me stories about my dad.

The pain didn't go away. Nor did the heat. Dad had rolled down on the windows and balsted the air conditioning but it didn't help much. I could feel the anger figthing to get the better of me as we drove. Melanie kept cropping up in my thoughts and I would have to fight to keep the anger down. I was so scared. Sam continued to do his best to soothe me and keep me calm. He seemed to know exactly what was happening and was doing his best to prevent it.

I was felt so weak and exhausted but I was in too much pain to sleep. Besides, I worried that if I did the rage would get the better of me. Sam said I had to keep it in until we got to Forks. I didn't quite understand why but I trusted him and did what he said.

I noticed the two exchange sad and awkward looks as we drove.

Finally after an hour and a half or so of driving, we pulled into a driveway. The house was unfamiliar but it looked nice and cozy. It was surrounded by woods. Dad got out of the car and took me off of Sam's lap. He carried me into the house. Which I noticed reeked of the most disgustingly sweet scent that I smelled.

"What is that awaful smell?" I asked weakly.

My body was still throbbing. My dad laughed in spite of himself.

"You'll understand soon." he said as he carried me inside and up the stairs.

He pushed a door too a bedroom opened and laid me in the bed. He didn't bother to cover me up because I was already too warm. Sam walked into the room with a bottle of water and an ice pack.

"She should drink." He said tossing Dad the bottle of water. "I'm not sure what to do from here though. None of you lasted this long."

Dad nodded and looked back at me.

"What's going on?" I asked as more pain shot through my whole body.

"I'll explain when it's over. It's a bit easier to understand that way." he replied pushing my bangs off of my sweaty forehead.

"Will she be able to hear me afterward?" Dad asked Sam.

"I think so because of the father/daughter connection." Sam replied. "I'm not sure if she'll get the rest of the pack, because technically she isn't a part of it. She'll be on her own until the others have children."

"What are you talking about?" I asked cringing through another violent stab of pain.

"But why is it happening, Sam?" Dad said as if I hadn't spoken. "I mean the Cullens have been gone for fourteen years. And there haven't been any more parasites in around ten years."

I felt the rage start growing inside me again. I didn't know what he meant by parasites but I knew it was something that should make me angry.

"I don't know, Jake." Sam replied shaking his head sadly. There was silence for a moment.

"Unless, it was bloodsuckers that took Melanie." Dad thought outloud.

"That would make sense especially if she really is..."

I never got to hear the rest of Sam's statement. I didn't know what the connection between bloodsuckers and Melanie was. Hell, I didn't even know what Dad meant by bloodsuckers. Yet, I knew that Melanie was in serious trouble if it really was bloodsuckers who took her. This thought mad me angrier than I had been all night. I found myself shaking again and I couldn't stop the thing from bursting out of me.

It felt like my body was breaking apart into tiny pieces. I was so scared. I screamed as I suddenly felt like I was exploding. I was positive that I was to die.

**A/N: I hope everyone figured out what was happening. Morever, I hope it came out okay. Ten points to anyone who can figure out who's house they're at. I also realize that it may not be completely probable that she could control it for that long. However, she had Sam coaching her through it. Something Jacob didn't have. Also, she's Jacob's daughter and if you remember, he learned to control it faster than any of the others. I'm hoping it works out that way. Let me know what you think. I worked very hard on trying to find the right way to do this. It is my first attempt. So please feel free to tell me if I can improve. Just be gentle. I worked really hard to get this right. Please review. **


	14. Theories

**A/N: I know all of you are probably mad about Melanie and Edward having to take the backseat for awhile. This is me apologizing profusely for that. I have to get the others caught up with them right now. I promise though they will be back, if not by the next chapter than definitely the one after that. ONce again, I'm very very sorry for their absence. Please not lynch me. This chapter is slightly awkward. I wasn't sure how to write Cassie initial reaction to it. So this takes place after everything has been explained and she's back to being a human. Please, don't be upset with me for skipping the in between. I hope you enjoy. BTW: They're at Charlie's old house. The pack got together and bought it after Bella left. Nobody wanted to see anyone else living there. They use it as meeting place or somwhere just to get away. **

**CASSIE**

"Here, drink this." Sam stated and tossed me a bottle of water.

It had been a difficult twelve hours but I was finally able to calm down and return to human form. I was sitting on the couch with my knees pulled to my chest and my head laying on them. My dad was sitting next to me with his arms around my shoulder. Sam had just walked in from the kitchen and sat in one of the armchairs. I was completely exhausted but my mind was reeling way too much for me to go to sleep. I was terrified, curious, and exhilerated all at the same time. I wasn't sure which one took precedent.

I had always known that there wasn't something quite right about my dad. He would do things that weren't normal for most dad's. Like he never really lost his temper with me and if he ever did, he simply leave. He'd go to La Push and spend a couple days with Sam and my other uncles (A/N: The pack.) then he'd come back and everything would be fine. My mom seemed to know what was going on because she never worried about him not coming back.

There was also the fact that he never seemed to get any older. Mom looked like the thirty-three year old mother that she was. Dad, however, looked no older than nineteen or twenty. He looked tall enough to be older but his features never lost their boyish quality. I never asked my parents about this. I just figured that it was dad. It didn't bother me at all either. He was my dad and I didn't care about what made him different.

What I found out tonight, though, was nearly unbeleiveable. If I hadn't experienced it, I would've had my father and Uncle Sam commited. It was beyond crazy.

My family, as well as my Uncles Sam's, Embry's, Quil's, Jared's, and Paul's, were descended from a long line of werewolves. Like I said, it would've been hard to believe if I hadn't experienced it myself. It was our job to protect the tribe in La Push, as well as, any other humans from vampires. That's right, vampires exist as well. Now, that's a very scary thought.

It was a lot of information and though I found it exhausting and terrifing, it had it's good points. For instance, when dad and I were in our wolf forms, I could hear everything that he was thinking but I could also see so much more than that. It was like I was a part of him. I saw every thought and memory he's ever had. I got to hear and feel his emotions the first time he held me. It was the closest that I had ever felt to my dad. All father's and daughter's should be allowed that experience.

Then there was how beautiful I was in that form. Yes, I may have looked like an over grown bear and was scary looking at first. But when you got past all that and actually looked at me, you began to appreciate the beauty. I had the most beautiful gray coat with flecks of white in it. It really seemed to shine in certain light. I couldn't think of myself as a monster after seeing my reflection. I was just too beautiful.

Finally, I loved how exhilerating running was. After he explained everything, Dad said I should run for a bit. He said it should help me calm down enough to get back to myself. It did some much more than that. I couldn't imagine anything better than running through the woods with the wind whistling through my ears. That was really experiencing nature.

So once you got past the pain of it all, it wasn't all that bad. It might actually be fun. I was scared about what the whole thing meant, of course. But I found that I couldn't hate that part of me, even if I had wanted to. There was just too many beautiful things about it.

"How do you feel?" Dad asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, I guess. I'm still a little warm and have a bit of a headache." I replied looking back at him.

"UNfortunately, the heat is just something that you'll have to get used to." he replied. "We run at a higher temperature than humans. I promise it's nothing to worry about though. The headache, however, can be helped. Sam, can you get her some tylonel?"

"Sure." Sam rose and headed up the stairs to the bathroom.

"It's a lot to take in." Dad said. "I do have to commend you, though, you're taking it much better than I did."

"I think, she's taking it a lot better than any of you did." Sam replied coming back down the stairs.

"I seem to recall that you didn't take it very well, either." Dad shot back.

"Yes, but I was by myself with no idea what was going on and nobody to tell me. What's your excuse?" Sam challenged in a joking manner as he handed me the tylonel.

I put them in my mouth and took a swig of water.

"I guess you win that one." Dad replied with a laugh.

"I'm actually surprised by how long you held out." Sam said turning his attention to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked my curiousity brimming again.

"Your dad and the others, including myself, didn't make it past that first wave of utter rage that you had back at home." Sam explained. "I was so worried when you flipped that coffee table. I thought it was going to happen right there in front of your friends."

I shuddered at the thought. Dad had explained, when we were in a rage like that, we could transform and kill anyone who got in our way. I didn't want to think about what would've happened if I let loose around any of my friends. Dad showed me glimpses of what Sam did to Emily. I couldn't live with myself if I did that to one of my friends.

"Yes, we very proud of you." Dad continued. "Out of curiousity though, when did the symptoms start?"

I thought about it for a minute.

"I suppose they started just after I left Melanie at her house yesterday." I said. "I noticed a sickeningly sweet smell in the air and about fifteen twenty minutes later, I was feeling hot and woozy. I chalked it up to nerves and didnt' pay too much attention to it."

Sam and Dad shared another significant look. I could tell this one was full of supicion and intrigue. I felt anger and anxiety wash over me. I waited but when neither of them offered up any information, my curiousity got the better of me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing, sweetie." Dad replied.

"Don't give me that." I said trying to control the anger that was bubbling inside of me. "That was the same kind of looks that you two were exchanging last night. I think I've earned the right to know everything about this. Especially if it has something to do with Melanie."

I took a few deep breaths as I tried to reel the anger in. Sam looked at Dad.

"We really should tell her. I mean, she's right. She has a right to know." Sam stated. "Besides, it wouldn't be wise to hide things from her right now. Not with how volital and sensitive she is right now."

Dad nodded and sighed.

"We think that vampires may have kidnapped Melanie." he said.

I pulled away from him and looked him in the eye.

"You mean like for a snack or meal?" I questioned feeling my anger start to rise again.

"No." Sam answered. "We don't think they used her for that. You see, most vampires don't like to play games. Some do, but most are just in it for the blood. Melanie was already alone in the house. There was no reason for them to lead her away. They would've just drained her there. And vampires don't often clean up after themselves. The police would've found her body or some indication that Melanie had bled."

"So if they didn't take her for a meal, then what would they want with her?" I was so confused. "She's just a normal, average human."

"Well, there could be a number of reasons for that. If the ones who did it are who we think they are. They probably think that she's probably going to make a powerful vampire and they want to change her."

"First, who are "they"?" I questioned.

"They are the Volturi." Sam stated. "They're a coven of vampires who consider themselves the law enforcers for vampires."

"Wait, vampires have laws?" I questioned.

"Just one." Dad clarified. "They have to keep their existence a secret from the humans. If a human happens to find out, the Volturi deals with it."

"I see but why do they think Melanie will be powerful?" I moved on.

"We have a theory about that." Dad replied. "It's a long story and it involves her biological mother."

"Wait, you know who her biological mother is?" I questioned unsure of how I felt about that.

"We think." Dad stated. "Based off of her looks and actions. Even some of the things that she says."

I nodded. Dad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose then looked at me.

"I'm sure you remember hearing stories about Bella." He finally said.

"Bella Swan?" I asked. "The girl you would've proposed to had you not met Mom?"

"Yes." He replied and I could hear a twinge of bitterness and regret in his voice. He was quiet for a moment before he continued, "Around the time, I started really getting to know Bella, there was a coven of vampires in Forks. They perferred to use the term family. I have to say though, they were inded closer than any normal happy human family. They were the Cullens and they only hunted animals. We had a treaty with them and were able to tolerate each other because of their alernative lifestyle. Bella had become like another member of the family. She even fell in love with one of them, Edward. They dated before I started dating her. However, in the interest of her safety the family left. I helped her get through it and we eventually fell in love. Then the Cullens came back and I met your mother. She went back to Edward."

I nodded. It was a lot more to take in than I wanted to deal with right now. However, I continued to listen because I knew it could potentially help Melanie.

"The problem was, Bella was a human who knew about vampires. Several things happened and the Volturi ended up finding out about her." Dad continued. "She had to be dealt with so, they had her kidnapped. They did some pretty terrible things to her. Things I really don't want to think about. They broke her so bad. They ended up using her to get what they wanted from the Cullens. Which was Edward to join them. He did it so he could save her. Bella so torn up about losing him. I didn't think she'd ever get over it. Edward, however, requested that she move on and be happy without him. She didn't want his sacrifice to be in vain so she tried. She dated someone she knew she could never love and began sinking into a terrible deprssion. Then, she did something extremely stupid and ended up pregnant. By the time she dicovered this, she was so far down, she knew that she wouldn't have been able to raise a baby properly in the state. She asked Dr. Cullen, the father figure of the group, to arrange a closed adoption. He did and she gave up her daughter."

He fell silent for a moment and I felt rage running through me again. He knew all of this about Melanie, a girl he considered a second daughter, but didn't bother to tell her. Did he not think she would want to know? I found myself shaking again and tried to calm down as I spoke,

"You mean to tell me that you knew all of this but never told her?" I asked. "When there were so many times she commented about getting things from her biological mother. Don't you think she had a right to know any of this?"

"Cas, calm down and let me finish, please." He said quickly. I took a few breaths as he continued, "Six months after the adoption, Bella attempted suicide. She would've succeeded if it wasn't for the Cullens changing her. They fabricated it to look like her attempt succeeded. They didn't want anyone to get suspicious. If I would've told Melanie anything, she would've down research and found stories about Bella's father's death and giving up her daughter lead to her suicide. I'm sure you didn't want her to have to got through that. Besides, we aren't even sure if she really is Bella's daughter, I didn't want her to be disappointed."

I nodded as I calmed slightly. I supposed that was a reasonable explanation. I wouldn't have wanted to break Melanie's heart like that either.

"Now, this is all just speculation. Based off of our observsations, it could be that Melanie's not related to Bella at all." Dad continued. "If that's the case then the Volturi probably had nothing to do with this. We are pretty sure that it's vampires because that would be the only thing that would kickstart the tranformation and considering it started after you left Melanie's. We can only assume."

"So what do we then?" I questioned.

"You are going to get a couple hours sleep." Dad answered. "I know how exhausting this whole thing must be. Then we'll drive back to Seattle and have a sniff around Melanie's house. Just to be sure. And as much as I don't want to bring Bella into this, I'm going to give the Cullens a call. We're going to need all the help that we can get. Sam will you calls the others and talk to them?"

"Of course." Sam answered.

"I-" I started to offer my help but my phone cut me off.

_"Dear mom and dad, I'll send money_

_I'm so rich, it ain't funny." _

"It's mom." I said recognizing the ringtone. I picked up my razor from the coffee table and flipped it open. "Hey, mom."

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm okay." I replied. "It's just a lot to take in."

"I know sweetie." she replied. "It'll be okay, though. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." I said.

"Can I talk to your, dad?" she asked. "It's important and he left his cell here."

"Sure." I replied and held the phone out to dad. "She wants to talk to you."

He took the phone and headed out to the ktichen. I could hear him whispering but couldn't make out what he was saying. Sam came over and sat next to me.

"Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep." he said. "We'll leave leave in a couple hours."

I was too physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted to argue. I simply trudged upstairs and climbed into the unfamiliar bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed. Ten points to anyone who can tell me what song Cassie's ringtone for her mother was. If you know the song then you'll know why it's her home ringtone. And fifty points to anyone who can guess what's so important. Please review. I love hearing from all of you. **


	15. Two Mothers' Pain and Anger

**A/N: So, I promise that this is the last none Edward and Melanie chapter. After this everything should be caught up to them. Or at least close enough where I feel the comfortable pushing forward. I promise tomorrow's chapter will be all about those two. And I can garuntee that it's one worth waiting for. So just bear with me through this chapter and I promise it will get back where everyone wants it to be. **

**BELLA **

The walk to Jacob's house from Melanie's took only five minutes (and that was at a human pace). The entire family was now standing outside Jake's front door. Carlisle was in the front by the door. He was looking at it as if unsure about what to do. He looked back at the family.

"It might not be a good idea for all of us to go in together." he stated. "It is a delicate situation with the girl and I really don't want to cause them any unneeded stress. So I want, Rose, Emmett, Esme, and Roxy to go back to the park and bring the van here. Then wait outside until we finish. In the meantime, Esme would you please call and arrange things for our trip to Italy."

The four nodded, rather reluctantly and headed off the porch. It wasn't until I saw them disappear around the corner that I realized the obvious.

"Um, Carlisle, I don't think Jake's here." I stated. "If he was, he would've caught our scent and been out here by now."

"I know, I was thinking the same thing myself." Carlisle replied.

Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and I stood there in silence for a couple of seconds just listening. Two women, Alyssa and Emily, by the sound of it, were talking. Alyssa sounded quite upset about something. Emily was doing her best to console the other girl.

"Do you think she's all right?" Alyssa asked in a high pitched voice.

"She's got Sam and Jake to help her." Emily replied. "I'm sure she's just fine."

"Then why haven't they called?" Alyssa questioned.

"It's a long process." Emily answered. "And there's a lot to explain. They'll probably call once it's over and she's sleeping."

"But what if something happens to her."

I had a pretty good idea of what they were talking about. Judging by the looks on the others faces, they knew too. Did our presense here have that much of an affect already? I didn't think so. We had only been in Seattle for a couple hours. Carlisle took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The girls stopped talking and we heard footsteps coming to the door. It had been such a long time since I'd been around them, that it took me a minute to realize the footsteps belonged to Emily.

When the door opened, she stared at us for a long moment as if in shock. Once she got over seeing us, he face pulled into the weirdest half smile I'd ever seen. It looked as though she couldn't decide if she was happy to see us or not.

"Dr. Cullen, this is quite a surprise." Emily whispered. "I feel I must tell you that this isn't exactly the bes time." She looked behind her nervously.

Alyssa had never quite gotten comfortable with the family. Especially me. She had never gotten over the fear that Jacob would leave her and come back to me. I tried to make her understand that I no longer loved him like that but she never believed me. It didn't help that her daughter was going through the werewolf tranformation because of a vampire threat. One that she would only assume was us. She probably didn't know about Jane and Edward's involvement in Bella's kidnapping.

"I'm sorry, Emily but it's important that we speak to Jake and possibly his daughter." Carlisle replied. I could tell he was very uncomfortable but was trying very hard to be polite.

"They aren't here right now." Emily replied.

"Could you tell us where they are?" Carlisle replied.

Before Emily could answer, we heard more footsteps in the living room.

"Emily, who is..." Alyssa stopped midsentence as we came into her view. She seemed to freeze in shock and terror for a minute but quickly recovered. Her face contorted in rage and her heart started beating rapidly as she marched toward us. "What the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled. "Is it not enough that you plagued my husband with that horrible curse, you have to come back for my daughter too! Well, I want have it! I want all of you out of Washington, NOW!"

Alyssa kept coming towards us with his fist raised as if she would strike one of us. Emily grabbed her by the arms just before she made it to the door and tried to pull her back. I had never seen a human so angry in my entire existence. I had a feeling she could've seriously hurt one or all of us if she had the chance. She was just that angry.

I could understand why she was so angry. She knew that her daughter was going through hell right now. Most likely, unsure of what was happening or why. She knew that it was being caused by a vampire threat, and assumed it was us. She'd do everything in her power to hurt us and stop this from happening to her little girl. I felt the same way about the Volturi right now. They had Melanie and were hurting her in the worst possible ways. I had experienced first hand what it was like to be their pet and I didn't even want to imagine what they were doing to her. The thoughts were enough to make me want to rip the Volturi into tiny little pieces. I completely understood the anger Alyssa was feeling.

Emily, still trying to restrain Alyssa, threw Jasper a pleading look.

"A little help here?" she yelled at him.

"I'm trying." Jasper replied. "But she's rejecting it."

"Let me try." I said desperately. I walked past Carlisle and stood in front of Alyssa. "Alyssa, I know you're upset about what's happening to your daughter because of our presence. You have every right to be angry. I would be too, if I were in your shoes. And we are so sorry that this is happening. But you have to calm down because we need to know where Jake and your daughter our. It's very important that we speak to them. It's about Melanie Callahan. I know your daughter and she are close. We need hers and Jake's help to find out where she is."

She stopped struggling when I mentioned Melanie. She looked up at me in utter shock and surprise. Emily released her and stared at me just as shocked and surprised. The both simply stared for a minute. Then comprehension dawned on there faces. What they just comprehended was way beyond me but at least Alyssa wasn't trying to kill us anymore.

"Well, come in." Alyssa finally sighed. "I suppose we do need to talk now."

She and Emily lead us into the house and to the living room. Wanting to respect their distance, the four of us sat together on the couch while Emily and Alyssa took the armchairs. We were silent for a moment. None of us were exactly sure how to begin. We were expecting to speak to Jacob not Alyssa and Emily.

"So it's true, then?" Alyssa questioned after a minute. "You're her mother?"

"Yes." I replied startled by her question. I had a feeling, though, that was what they both realized at the door. I was bewildered about how they figured it out. "But how did you guys know?"

Emily laughed. It was mixed with humor and a little nervousness. Alyssa smiled slightly as well.

"Bella, my Cassie had been best friends with Melanie since kindergarten. She's just as much a black as she is a Callahan or Swan. We'd be stupid if we didn't notice the similiarities between she and you. We've suspected since the girl's were in the third grade." Alyssa explained. I nodded unsure of how I felt about that. I wasn't sure what they had told Melanie about me. "Don't worry," she added hurriedly as if reading my thoughts. "We never said anything. We didn't want her looking for a you and finding the clipping about your suicide or anything involved with that."

"You have no idea how much we appreciate that." Carlisle answered before I could. "And we also appreciate that you've helped take care of her."

"Like I said, she's just as much our family as she is Bella's." Alyssa replied.

"As much as I would like to keep this conversation going," Emily stated after clearing her throat. "I think that we should get to the issue at hand. I assume you've heard about Melanie's disappearance."

"Yes, Bella saw her picture on the news early this morning and her mother's intuition told her that Melanie was her daughter. It also told her that Melanie was in trouble." Carlisle explained. Emily and Alyssa nodded and Carlisle continued, "I had to spend a couple hours trying to get an address but when I did, we came immediately. We've already been to the house and are pretty sure who's behind it. Unfortunately, we have no idea why. Bella noticed your daughter, Cassie, right?" Alyssa nodded. "Bella noticed Cassie's scent right away. Then she found a picture of Melanie, Cassie, and their other friends. We assumed that they were good friends and hoped Cassie, Jacob, or yourself might be able to tell us anything that might help us figure out the why?"

"Unfortunately, they aren't here." Alyssa stated a little of her anger coming back. "Sam and Jacob took her to Forks, for safety reasons, once the transformation started. And I don't know much about it. I just know that she disappeared somewhere between four and seven o'clock."

Carlisle nodded.

"Is there anyway you could contact them for us?" I asked.

"I could call." Alyssa stated.

"We'd greatly appreciate that." Carlisle answered.

Alyssa stood and went in search of her phone. We sat in silence as we listened to her Alyssa pick up the phone and dial a number.

"So who do you think did it?" Emily asked. I could hear the curiousity and anxiety in her voice.

"The same people who took me fifteen years ago." I whispered.

Emily gasped and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked her voice quivering.

I nodded sadly. I didn't want to tell her how we knew for sure. It was hard enough for me to deal with Edward had done. I didn't think I was ready to deal with anybody else's reactions to it. I knew in my heart that he had no idea that she was my daughter, at least not when he kidnapped her. I figured, if the Blacks had figured it out, then it was only a matter of time before Edward. I could only pray that he was able to help her when he did figure it out.

I sat there as tuning out the conversation that Emily and Carlisle were now having. All I could think about was what happened to me. Images of what the brothers had done to me were replaying themself in my head. The only difference was that it was Melanie rather than myself, strapped naked and defenseless to that table. I wanted to scream, retch, and cry all at the same time.

Only on of three were possible for me. Which is why I grabbed a pillow and screamed into loud and hard. The scream, however, wasn't enough and I started pounding my fists into the pillow all the while dry heaving. I could feel Jasper's calming waves washing over me but it wasn't enough. I needed to see that my baby girl was okay. I needed to know that they weren't hurting her. And I had to get revenge for what they had done to Melanie, Edward, and the entire family.

"Bella," Carlisle soothing voice was right by my ear. "I know this is hard but we will get her back. And we'll make it so they can never hurt this family again, I promise. But you need to breathe and try to relax. Driving yourself crazy with guilt and anger isn't going to help anyone."

He gently pulled me out of my lying down position on the couch and in a hug. I wrapped my arms tightly around him as I continued to dry heave into his shirt. He held me just as tightly and whispered soothing things to me as he stroked my hair.

Alyssa came back into the room, shortly after I had calmed down.

"Jacob, wouls like you guys to go Charlie's old house." she said. "He's not sure how well Cassie is going to be able to handle being around you. He doesn't want to risk exposure and casualties."

"Completely understandable." Carlisle stated. "We'll do what we can to make it easier on her."

"Thank you." she replied.

"No, thank you." I said. "You have no idea how thankful I am for everything you've done. And not just now." I held out my hand.

"Just get her back and I'll consider it even." She shook my hand. Once she released it, I turned to Emily. "It was wonderful to see you again, Emily." I threw my arms around her.

"Same to you." she said squeezing me tightly. "I only wish it was on better terms."

"Me too." I whispered as we pulled away from each other.

Once the others had said their goodbyes, Alyssa walked us out. I took one last look into her eyes. I wasn't surprised to see how sad and scared she was. I knew that Melanie meant as much to her and Melanie did to me.

As we walked to the van, now parked across the street, I had a feeling that Melanie wasn't the only one she was worried about. I knew we'd have to ask Jake and the pack for physical help on this one. I also had a feeling that nothing was was going to stop Cassie from coming with us.

I knew in my heart that Alyssa knew these things as well.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one. It was more or less filler. I just needed to get the Cullens to Forks really. I hope it turned out okay. I didn't put the actual telephone conversation in there because I didn't think it was important. However, if anyone wants it, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Finally, I'm putting up a new poll. I'm not sure if I want Melanie to bnecome a vampire before it's all over or not. So I'll let you guys decide. PLease review. I live for your feedback. **


	16. Refusals and Punishments

**A/N: And now the chapter that you've all been waiting for. Melanie and Edward are back and better than ever. I can assure you that this was worth waiting for. It was one of my favorite ones to plan. And I know that I'm about to enjoy writing it. I hope you all enjoy reading it. **

**MELANIE**

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and my body shaking as we made our way down the hall. I noticed the walls were made of stone and there was no decorations. The whole place looked as dark and dreary as my life was about to become. I found myself wondering exactly where we were. I opened my mouth to ask but my voice somehow got lost on the way. It seemed stupid to worry about that right now. Not with what was about to happen to me.

I found myself thinking about how battered and broken Laura always looked on a morning after Mike and his friends had their fun. As surpressed a shudder as I realized that could be me in a couple days. I thought about how strong Laura was. How she put up with that bastard simply because he made her mother happy. I couldn't believe that she could smile and pretend that they were one happy family by day and suffer in silence at night. I prayed that I would be able to be as strong as she was.

I felt Edward's grip on my arm tighten as my shaking increased. I could tell by the gentleness of it that it was meant to comfort not restrain. I looked up up him. He was looking straight ahead. I couldn't see much of his face in the profile. What I could see of it looked like a mix between angerand sadness. I could only imagine what he could be thinking in that moment. I knew how hard this must be on him. I couldn't even imagine what the last fifteen years of his existence had been like. To have someone who he loved constantly being threatened if he didn't do what he was told. I could only imagine how hard it was for him to take me. It was probably even harder for him to lead me down the hallway to my fate.

I wanted to say something comforting. I wanted to tell him that I understood why he had to do it. To simply let him know that I didn't blame him for anything at all. But I still couldn't find my voice. I was way too scared to even begin to form words. Instead, I looked to Damon on my otherside. He looked just as scared and tense as Edward. Yet, I could see something in his demeanor that told me that everything would be alright in the end. I wasn't sure if I believe that whoelheartedly but the possibility made me less scared.

We finally came to a door with Jane standing in front of it, still as a statue. I assumed she was there to let Edward's bosses know of our arrival. She looked up at our footsteps. I didn't like the evil twisted looked in her eyes.

"Are they finished yet?" Edward asked her. I could hear the anger, bitterness, and sadness in his voice.

"No." Jane replied in a disgusted tone. "Annabell is being quite a bit more difficult than usual."

Edward visably grimaced when she said this. I didn't even want to be begin to imagine what they were putting her through. It just made me worry more about myself.

"I know how much he hates to be interuptted," Edward growled. "But would you please inform our master that Melanie is awake and ready to speak with him."

"Fine." Jane replied. "You can wait inside."

She started to walk away but stopped and stared at me for a minute. She had this twisted smile on her face as she gazed intently at me. It looked as though she was waiting for something to happen. She didn't seem to want to accept the fact that it wasn't.

"Jane, we've already established that it doesn't work." Edward growled again. "Just go get them so we can get this over with."

"Alright." Jane replied with a sigh.

She walked up the hallway as Edward opened the door and led me into the room. It was just as dark and gloomy as the rest of the place. There were thre rather comfortable looking chairs on what looked like a platform in the center of the room. I suppose the best description for them would have been thrones. The thought of those men sitting there acting like princes and kings made me want to vomit. There was a table on against the wall about fifty feet from the thrones. It was surrounded by uncomfortable looking chairs. Ones that would be around a human's dinner table.

Edward walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. Shaking, I sat in it. Edward sat down next to me while Damon took the spot across from me. We sat there and waited in silence. Once again, I wanted to say something if only to get rid of the silence. Yet, I found that my fear prevented it.

It was like a vicious circle. The silence made me think of all the horrible things that could happen to me. Which is why I wanted to speak. Yet, my thinking had made me to scared to say anything. So the silence continued. I wasn't going to win. So I just gave into my thoughts.

They were mostly about the dream I had. I thought about what my mother had gone through, in the dream. I vaguely wondered if it had really happened to her or if it was just my sub-concious playing tricks on me. Whatever it was, I knew that's was what I had to look forward to. The thought made me want to cry. I forced myself not to thought. God only knew when they were coming and I wasn't going to let them see how scared I was this early in the game. I had to keep it together for as long as possible.

I felt my shaking turn to downright trembling as I fought off the tears. Edward laid his cold hand gently on my shoulder and rubbed circles into it with his thumb.

"Relax." he whispered. "I'll be here the whole time. And I'll do whatever I can to protect you. I promise." I nodded as he continued rubbing gentle circles into my shoulder.

I found myself relax a little after his words. I knew he probably wouldn't have been able to do much but it was nice to know that he would try. It was also very comforting to know that I wouldn't be alone. After a minute, I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. He kissed the top of my head (A/N: The reason will be explained from Edward's side of the chapter. It was a comforting gesture. There was nothing romantic about it.). I relaxed a bit more just sitting there with him.

My calmness didn't last long. A few minutes after our exchange, the door opened and I tensed again. In walked Jane, the man she was with during the dream, and another man I hadn't seen before. Once those three had entered, Edward and Damon rose from their seats. Unsure of what I should do, I jumped to my feet and glued my eyes to the floor. My breathing picked up as I heard three pairs of feet walking up to the platform. Once the were settled in the thrones, there was a few seconds of silence.

"Damon," One of them said so suddenly that I jumped. "Would you kindly assist Heidi in cleaning Annabell up? Then stand guard by her door while she rests?"

"Yes, master." Damon replied and I could imagine him bowing.

I listened to his footstep as he walked out the door. I took a deep breath as I heard the door close. I prayed that he wouldn't send Edward away too. I didn't think that I could do this by myself. I waited for him to speak again. Instead, I heard the rustle of fabric that told me he had rose. I continued staring at the floor, even when I saw his feet moving toward me. I could see his feet and sense his presence coming ever closer. Yet, I didn't have the courage to look up. Not even when I could sense him directly in front of me.

I felt a cold finger and thumb grab my gin as he forced me to look up. I gasped when I finally got a good look at him. He was an older looking man with pale skin that looked as fragile as a thin sheet of tissue paper. He forced my chin to the right than the left. He looked as though he was trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together. Only not a single one fit. I didn't dare ask him what he was thinking though.

"I still can't get over how she looks so remarkably like Bella." he stated.

Edward let out a soft growl. Was the man talking about Edward's Bella? No, it couldn't be. Why would they think I looked like that Bella? I wanted to look at Edward to question him about this. However, I wasn't sure what this man would say if I did so I continued to stare at the man. He released my chin after a minute.

"I suppose we should start with introductions." The man said in an amused voice. "What's your name my dear?"

What the hell was he playing at? He knew perfectly well what my name was. I supposed it was best to just tell him what he wanted to know. It was definitely less painful that way.

"Melanie Rose Callahan." I said trying to keep the shake out of my voice.

"Well, Melanie, I'm Aro." he stated. "And this is," He indicated the man sitting to the left of him. The man hd long snow white hair and looked more sadistic than Aro. "Caius." Caius smiled an evil twisted smile that turned my stomach. "And this," He indicated the man on his other side. "Is Marcus. They are my brothers. You, of course already know Jane and Edward." He waved a hand in their directions. "But this young man," he pointed to the man who I recognized from my dream. "Is Felix and Demtri." He pointed to the man that I didn't know. "We are all pleased to meet you?" Aro finished and held out his hand.

Scared and unsure of what I should do, I looked to Edward. He looked as though it was against his better judgement but nodded all the same. I assumed this was something I didn't have a choice in. Slowly, I lifted my hand and placed it in Aro's. He held it there for a minute. It felt like he was waiting for something to happen. He must've finally realized that it wasn't going to work because he dropped my hand.

He looked to Edward for a moment. Edward nodded as if confirming something than Aro went back to his throne with a smirk on his face.

"Please, sit my dear." Aro stated in a sickeningly sweet voice.

As I did so, I noticed that Edward had moved from beside me over to the door. He was now standing in front of it with his arms crossed over his chest. I started to panic a little as I realized there was now nothing in the way of the six vampires that were in front of me. I caught Edward's eye. There was something in those golden orbs that calmed me. He said he'd do what he could to protect me and I could see in his eyes that he meant it. He looked away after a second and I turned my attention back to Aro.

"So, Melanie, I'm curious to know how much Edward has told you. Because I know he probably talked to you before bringing you to us?" Aro stated throwing Edward a reproving look. Edward just stared back at him defiantly. "So please tell us what you know darling?"

I took a deep breath to steady myself before I spoke,

"He told me about how all of you are vampires. He also told me how you've been threatening someone he loves to make him do things he didn't want to do." I found that I was angered by this and wanted to hurt Aro for it. I restrained myself. "And he told me that you wanted me to join your little group because I will be powerful."

"I guess that's basically everything." Aro replied with a chuckle. "I guess there's no point in beating around the bush, then, is there?." I shook my head. "So are you going to join us or not."

"No." I answered with as much defiance as I could.

Aro stared at me in shock for a moment before he could speak.

"Did Edward also tell you that I always get what I want? No matter what lengths I have to go to?" He questioned with a twisted smile.

"Yes, he did." I answered sounding braver than I felt. "And I feel I should tell you that if that's the case, then you should just kill me now. Because I will never ever EVER join you. I don't care what you do."

Aro simply chuckled. I heard Edward growl but Aro paid him no attention.

"Well, see how you feel after a couple weeks." he stated and turned to Caius and Marcus. "You know brothers, Annabell wasn't as satisfying as she usually is. I could for another round. What about you two?"

Edward let out another growl that was ignored as the brothers agreed. Panicstricken, I looked to Edward. He looked sad, scared, angry, and hurt at once. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had no idea what to do.

"Jane, Felix, take her to the room." Aro ordered. "Strip her and strap her down. We'll be there in a bit."

I got a quick glimpse of Jane and Felix moving to do what Aro said before Edward was standing in front of me. He let out another growl which made Aro chuckle.

"Edward, must we keep doing this?" He said in a mock sad tone. "You know, I end up getting to them anyway. So why must you keep fighting it?"

"You won't get to this one." Edward growled. "Why can't you just let her leave? You made the offer and she declined. Just leave her alone now. Please." Edward begged.

I knew he said he'd do his best to protect me but his tactics surprised me. It was almost like he loved me. Which was crazy because he loved Bella. Besides, we hadn't even known eachother for two days yet. How could he possibly feel this strongly about me.

"You know I can't do that Edward." Aro replied in the same mock sad voice. "She knows our secret. I can't send her back out there and risk her telling the world. Especially since I have no collaterol to insure that she doesn't talk. So I have no choice but to dispose of her. Why not have some fun in the process?"

"She doesn't deserve this." Edward growled. "She's a sweet, beautiful and kind human."

"You mean like Bella was." Aro smiled. "I would, of course, be more than happy to trade this one out for her. Is that what you want?"

"That won't work this time, Aro. I know now that Bella would rather than die than see an inoccent human suffer. It's selfish of me to put others in danger because I want to protect her. As much as it kills me to say it, do what you have to do to Bella but keep your hands off of this one."

Aro chuckled and nodded his head in Jane's direction. He must've given her an order because she turned her angelic gaze on Edward. She smiled her horrible smile and suddenly, he was on the floor, his face contorted in pain. I jumped out of my chair and dropped to my knees by his side.

"Edward, are you alright? What are they doing to you?" I asked frantically.

He didn't respond. He just laid on the ground while his body convulsed in pain. His face was contorted in pain but he didn't make a sound. I felt tears slipping down my cheeks. I furious wiped them away and looked at Aro.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

I didn't know why I cared about Edward so much. I had no idea why I was crying and begging for him to be left alone. It could've been the fact that he was the only one in the room that cared about me. Or maybe it was that he was in pain because he was trying to keep his promise to me. Whatever the reason was, I continued to beg for them to stop. They simply laughed as Edward continued to convulse in pain.

I was so worried about him that I didn't notice Felix had snuck up behind me until he had a handful of my hair. He yanked back on it so hard, I felt some of the hair part with the scalp. I screamed in fear, pain, and surprise. Once he had me in his grasp he wrapped his free arm around my waist then realized my hair and wrapped that around the other for extra restraint. I began struggling against him as Aro laughed. Edward was still on the ground.

"Felix, take her to the playroom." Aro stated watching the scene with obvious amusement. He looked at Edward, who was still under Jane's gift, and smiled. "We'll be in shortly. Jane, Demetri take him too. Maybe watching will help him realize who's in charge here."

Felix dragged me out of the room as Jane and Demetri swooped down on Edward. I struggled as he pulled me down the hallway. I was surprised that I was actually getting somewhere with it. In fact, I managed to break free after about five minutes. I didn't stop to see his reaction, I simply took off back down the hallway. I had to get back to Edward and help him.

I had always been fast. Unfortunately, vampires were faster. Felix caught me before I had a chance to go ten steps. He grabbed me around the waist and slammed me into the wall. My back throbbed from the impact. Felix raised his fist and punched me hard across the face. My head connected with the stone wall and burst in pain for half a second before everything faded to black.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Was it worth waiting for? Please review. Also, I am planning on doing this chapter from Edward P.O.V. so you'll understand somethings much better after that. I hope you guys enjoyed. Remember to review or I'll send my flying monkeys. And if you happen to escape them then I'll just have to put a picture of Caius in a dress on the internet and tell him that you did it. If I had to choose, I'd just review. It's pretty easy and lots of fun. Please just do it. **


	17. Broken Promise

**A/N: So you guys get a treat today. I decided that since this is a repeat chapter, it would be a lot easier to rewrite from my family computer rather than get it transferred to my computer. Which is why you guys are getting this update to tide you over until I get the internet in my room. I hope you enjoy this one. **

**EDWARD**

I could hear Melanie's heart pounding as we made our way down the hall. She was shaking also. I could tell that she was looking for something to distract herself from what was about to happen. I could only imagine what she was thinking as we walked. I thought she was going to speak for a moment but she wasn't able to find the words.

I couldn't bring myself to look at her as we walked. This was all my fault. And not just this one, everything that's happened in the last fifteen years from Bella right on up to this, was all my fault. Her shaking increased so I gripped her arm a little tighter. I tried to be as gentle as possible so she would know that I was trying to comfort her.

I wished I had known the whole story before I brought her here. If I would've known that she was Bella's daughter, I would've refused. I knew Bella well-enough to know that she'd rather die than see her baby girl suffer. Regardless, of their past relationship or lack there of.

I could sense Melanie's eyes on me but couldn't bring myself to meet her eyes. I was walking her down the hallway to her fate. A fate far worse than death. I didn't deserve to be able to look at her. I didn't deserve that trust that she wholeheartedly gave me after hearing my story. I deserved her hate not her understanding. I knew, though, that she was too much like Bella to ever believe that so there was no point in trying to convince her of it.

Once again, I thought she was going to say something but then she didn't. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She was now studying Damon. He seemed just as tense as I was but I could tell that he knew this would all turn out for the better in the end. I hoped he was right. I also hoped Melanie could find comfort in his demeanor.

We finally came to a door with Jane standing in front of it, still as a statue. I assumed she was there to let Aro know of our arrival. She looked up at our footsteps. I didn't like the evil twisted look in her eyes.

"Are they finished yet?" I asked her. My voice held nothing but anger and bitterness toward Jane and what the brothers were doing. It was common knowledge that I didn't like any of it. Why should I try to hide it then?

"No." Jane replied in a disgusted tone. "Annabell is being quite a bit more difficult than usual."

I flinched, involuntarily. I didn't want to think about what they were doing to the poor girl. I somehow knew that whatever it was would be ten times worse for Melanie. I hoped I could stop them from resorting to that with her.

_"I don't see why you care so much." _Jane thought. _"They're just pathetic humans. They should consider themselves lucky to be of use to us." _

Those thoughts pissed me off but I ignored them. Now was not the time to get into with Jane. I had to concentrate on protecting Melanie. For her sake and Bella's.

"I know how much he hates to be interuptted," I growled. "But would you please inform our master that Melanie is awake and ready to speak with him."

"Fine." Jane replied. "You can wait inside."

She started to walk away but stopped and stared at Melnaie for a minute. I could tell by her thoughts and the look on her face, she was trying to make her powers work on Melanie. KNowing it wouldn't work, I let Jane continue for a few seconds. I enjoyed seeing her frustrated. It was one of the few things that brought a smile to my face for the last fifteen years. When I didn't think he temper could handle too much more, I intervened.

"Jane, we've already established that it doesn't work." I growled. "Just go get them so we can get this over with."

"Alright." Jane replied with a sigh.

She walked up the hallway as I opened the door and led Melanie into the room. This was a room that I had never been in before. THey used it when they wanted to negotiate. Only certain members of the guard were allowed in at certain times. It was just as dark and gloomy as the rest of the place. There were three rather comfortable looking chairs on a platform in the center of the room. There were three of them in every room, actually. The brothers like to sit on them like they were thrones and lord over us. It was one of the things I seriously hated. There was a table on against the wall about fifty feet from the thrones. It was surrounded by uncomfortable looking chairs. Ones that would be around a human's dinner table.

I walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. Shaking, Melanie sat in it. I sat down next to her while Damon took the spot across from her. We sat there and waited in silence. Once again, I got the feeling that she wanted to to say something again but still couldn't make it work. I wasn't sure what to say either. I racked my brain because I knew she needed to hear something. I kept coming up blank, though.

I could see her shaking tunr into trembling and tears welling in her eyes. She was trying very hard to be brave. Yup, she was definitely Bella's little girl. I had to let her know that I would protect her. I laid my hand gently on her shoulder and rubbed circles into it with my thumb.

"Relax." I whispered. "I'll be here the whole time. And I'll do whatever I can to protect you. I promise." She nodded as I continued rubbing gentle circles into her shoulder.

I knew the chances of me being able to keep that promise were very small. However, the though of not being alone seemed to relax her a little better. After a minute, she laid her head on my shoulder. She reminded most of Bella at that moment. She looked just as fragile and vulnerable as Bella had everytime we were together. I kissed the top of her head. It was my way of mentally sealing the promise I had just made. I had to protect her the best I could, if only for Bella's sake. I felt her relax a little more as we sat there.

Her calmness didn't last long. A few minutes after our exchange, the door opened and I felt her tense again. In walked Jane, Felix and Demetri. Once those three had entered, following the rules, Damon and I rose from our seats. Melanie jumped to her feet and I noticed how she glued glued her eyes to the floor right away. Her breathing picked up as the brothers walked in and sat on their thrones. Aro was in the center as always with Caius on his left and Marcus on his right. Once they were settled in the thrones, Aro looked Melanie over and I didn't lie what he was thinking.

"Damon," he suddenly said.I saw Melanie jump but she didn't lift her head. "Would you kindly assist Heidi in cleaning Annabell up? Then stand guard by her door while she rests?"

I wished I could've retched when I thought about the possible damage. I hated that she had to endure that in Melanie's place but what other chouce did I have?

"Yes, master." Damon replied with a bow as he swept from the room.

Aro rose without another word and headed toward Melanie. I could see her body getting more and more tense as he Aro got closer. I had to commend her. Many other humans would've made the mistake of looking up out of fear by now. She, however, kept her eyes glued to the floor as she stood there breathing hard.

Aro grabbed her chin between his finger and thumb and forced her to look at him. She met his eyes full on. I could tell that she was scare to death. However, she looked him in the eyes and didn't show him that she was afraid. He forced her to look to each side.

I could tell by his thoughts what he was doing. He was still trying to figure out why she looked so much like Bella. I knew he could never get the answer to that question. He would have a field day without. I wouldn't put that poor girl through all of that. She didn't deserve it.

"I still can't get over how she looks so remarkably like Bella." he stated after a minute.

Edward let out a soft growl. Why did he have to keep reminding me of that? Even more so, why did he have to say it in front of Melanie? Wondering about her mother, was the last thing that she needed to be doing right now. She had to worry about keeping herself alive. Then she could worry about her mother, if she got out of this alive.

I knew that Melanie's thoughts were going a mile a minute. She was no doubt thinking about the connection between herself and Bella. Not only that, she was probably wondering if it was my Bella that Aro was referring to. I could see her aching to pull her chin from Aro's grasp and look at me. She wasn't a dumb human, though, and continued to stare into his eyes with every amount of defiance she could muster. They continued to stare at each other until Aro released her chin.

"I suppose we should start with introductions." Aro said in an amused voice. "What's your name my dear?"

It pissed me off the way he was playing with her. He knew perfectly well who she was. Why did he need her to tell him that? Once again, though, Melanie was not a stupid human. She didn't even mention the fact that he already knew. She simply answered his question.

"Melanie Rose Callahan." she said. I could hear the shake in her voice even though she tried to hide it.

"Well, Melanie, I'm Aro." he stated. "And this is," He indicated Caius. "Caius." Caius flashed Melanie a sadistic smile and I had to stop myself from lashing out at his thoughts. "And this," He indicated Marcus. "Is Marcus. They are my brothers. You, of course already know Jane and Edward." He waved a hand in our directions. "But these young men," he pointed to Felix and Demetri. "Are Felix and Demetri. We are all pleased to meet you?" Aro finished and held out his hand.

I felt my anger growing as he thought about how pleased they were. It took me a second to realize that Melanie was looking at me for confirmation on whether or not she should shake his hand. I didn't want her to. I wasn't positive if she could block his powers or not and I hted taking a risk like that. He didn't need to see her fears. It would give him too much of an advantage that I didn't want him to have. However, I wasn't stupid either. I knew Aro wouldn't move on until she shook his hand. Which is why I nodded. I hoped my hesistation didn't scare her more.

She slowly lifted her hand and placed it in his. He held it there for a minute. I knew he was waiting to see if it would work or not. He dropped her hand when he decided that it wasn't. She looked very relieved when he did.

_"You can't read her thoughts either, can you?" _Aro thought looking directly at me. I nodded my head to confirm his suspicion. _"Go stand over by the door._" he added heading back to his throne with a smirk on his face. _"She seems brave. I want to see how well she fares on her own._ Please, sit my dear." he said out loud in a sickeningly sweet voice.

I noticed her panic as she sat and realized I was no longer next to her. I crossed my arms over my chest as I caught her eye. I tried to tell her with my eyes that I'd still keep my promise. She seemed to get the message and relax a little. I looked away a second later and she looked back to Aro.

"So, Melanie, I'm curious to know how much Edward has told you. Because I know he probably talked to you before bringing you to us?" Aro stated throwing me a reproving look. I didn't need to hear his thoughts to know that I'd be in trouble later. I didn't car, though. At least, Melanie was preapred for this. I simply stared back at him with no hint of fear. "So please tell us what you know darling?"

She took a deep steadying breathbefore she spoke,

"He told me about how all of you are vampires. He also told me how you've been threatening someone he loves to make him do things he didn't want to do." I could hear the anger and defiance in her voice. I hoped she wasn't going to get any ideas. They would most likely get her killed. Thankfully, she restrained herself. "And he told me that you wanted me to join your little group because I will be powerful."

"I guess that's basically everything." Aro replied with a chuckle. "I guess there's no point in beating around the bush, then, is there?." Melanie shook her head. "So are you going to join us or not."

"No." she answered defiantly.

Aro stared at her in shock for a moment before he could speak.

"Did Edward also tell you that I always get what I want? No matter what lengths I have to go to?" He questioned with a twisted smile. I restrained myself as I was bombarded with the thoughts of how far he'd go to get what he wanted.

"Yes, he did." she answered. She sounded so brave but I knew it was just an act. "And I feel I should tell you that if that's the case, then you should just kill me now. Because I will never ever EVER join you. I don't care what you do."

Aro simply chuckled. I growled at his new stream of thoughts. I didn't even want to imagine Melanie like that. She was just a child for Christ's sake. Aro paid me no attention.

"Well, see how you feel after a couple weeks." he stated and turned to Caius and Marcus. "You know brothers, Annabell wasn't as satisfying as she usually is. I could for another round. What about you two?"

I let out another growl that was ignored as the brothers agreed with Aro. There thoughts busting into me like a river bursting through a dam. Melanie was staring at me panicstricken. I had to do something but I didn't know what. I hoped that Annabell would've been enough for them tonight. Melanie had already been through so much these past couple days. She needed soem rest.

"Jane, Felix, take her to the room." Aro ordered. "Strip her and strap her down. We'll be there in a bit."

I couldn't let them do that. I didn't care what trouble I got into. I just had to get Melanie out of it. Jane and Felix were moving toward her but I was faster. I was in front of Melanie before than had gone five steps. I let out another growl that made Aro chuckle. His thoughts were still on what they were going to do to Melanie.

"Edward, must we keep doing this?" He said in a mock sad tone. "You know, I end up getting to them anyway. So why must you keep fighting it?"

"You won't get to this one." I growled. His thoughts were driving me crazy with rage. It took everything I had to not stay in front of Melanie instead of attacking Aro. "Why can't you just let her leave? You made the offer and she declined. Just leave her alone now. Please." I begged. I hated begging. Especially, begging Aro but I would do anything if it saved Melanie from that torture.

"You know I can't do that Edward." Aro replied in the same mock sad voice. "She knows our secret. I can't send her back out there and risk her telling the world. Especially since I have no collaterol to insure that she doesn't talk. So I have no choice but to dispose of her. Why not have some fun in the process?"

"She doesn't deserve this." I growled. "She's a sweet, beautiful and kind human."

I could hear in his thoughts that he was about to bring up Bella. It was just too bad that he didn't know it wouldn't work this time. Melanie was way more important to Bella than her own life. I had to respect that. If saving Melanie meant losing Bella, I'd just have to deal with that. It was the way Bella would've wanted it.

"You mean like Bella was." Aro smiled. "I would, of course, be more than happy to trade this one out for her. Is that what you want?"

"That won't work this time, Aro. I know now that Bella would rather than die than see an inoccent human suffer. It's selfish of me to put others in danger because I want to protect her. As much as it kills me to say it, do what you have to do to Bella but keep your hands off of this one."

Aro chuckled and nodded his head in Jane's direction. I knew what was coming and I braced myself for it. As she turned her gaze on me and smiled that horrible smile, my body convulsed in pain and I was on the ground. I screwed up my face the best I could to keep in my screams of pain. I didn't want Melanie to be too scared for me. My tactics didn't work, however, because she was on her knees beside me.

"Edward, are you alright? What are they doing to you?" she asked frantically.

I didn't respond because if I opened my mouth, I would've screamed. I felt warm wetness hit my bare arm and wondered if she was crying for me.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

I was curious as to why she was so concerned for me. Certainly, she thought I deserved this after what I've done to her. I was the one who delivered her to this hell. Whatever, the reason was, she conitnued to cry and frantically beg. The others laughed as pain continued to ripple through my body.

I heard Melanie let out a scream of fear mixed with surprise and pain after a minute or so. I did my best to look up, cringing through the pain. Felix had his arms around Melanie and was dragging her away from me. She was struggling and screaming for me. I needn't to do something but I couldn't move through the pain.

"Felix, take her to the playroom." Aro stated then I could feel his eyes on me. "We'll be in shortly. Jane, Demetri take him too. Maybe watching will help him realize who's in charge here."

I heard Melanie's continued whimpers as Felix dragged her out the door. Jane kept me under her gift as I felt her and Demetri lift me off the floor. As they dragged me down the hall, I felt worse about myself than I had since the two times I had to walk away from Bella.

Not only had I brought an inoccent child, Bella's inoccent child, no less, here for the slaughter, but I had just broken my promise to that inoccent child.

**A/N: Well, I hope the saturates your thrist for the rest of the week. I'm sorry if it doesn't. I promise, I will be back soon. Please review. I love to hear from my readers. **


	18. Reaction

**A/N: As you have all heard, I've finally gotten my own computer. This makes me so happy. I no longer have to worry about anybody reading over my shoulder or snooping into my files. I can do what I want with it when I want to. I can save whatever I want on it without having to worry about taking up too much memory. I'm so excited. Once again, I apologize for the long absence. I did however deliver my three updates for the story. All that aside, let's move on with the story. I hope you enjoy. **

**JACOB**

Sam was alone in the living room when I got off the phone with Alyssa. I was amazed by the fact that Bella and the Cullens had found out what happened. I was even more surprised when I found out that Bella had figured out who Melanie was. I guess mother's intuition was stronger than I gave it credit for. If a mother can recognize a daughter whom they've never met from a picture then it was worth a lot more than I wanted to believe.

I wonder if Alyssa was the same way with Cassie. Could she sense if Cassie was in trouble or not? It was an interesting thing to think about. However, now wasn't the time.

Now was the time to figure out what happened to Melanie and why. We had to do everything in or power to save her. She was like another daughter to me and I would do everything in my power to save her. I didn't care what the cost.

"Where's Cassie?" I asked as I sat down beside Sam.

"I told her to head up to bed." He replied. "She looked simply exhausted. I told her that we were going to leave as soon as she got up."

"There's been a change of plans." I stated. "The Cullens are coming here."

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"They were just at the house." I explained. "They had apparently seen Melanie's story on the news and Bella recognized Melanie. Exactly how is beyond all of us. She said she could just sense that Melanie was her daughter and that she was in danger. They did their research and went to the house to investigate. They're pretty sure they've figured out who was behind it They also found a picture of Melanie, Cassie, and their friends and put two and two together. They think Cassie and I might be able to give to help them figure out the why."

"But they know more than you guys do at the moment." Sam stated. "What makes them think that you'll be able to give them answers?"

"True they know more about the kidnapping than we do but we know more about Melanie than they do." I replied. "Maybe there's something about her that means little to us but everything to the ones who kidnapped her."

"I didn't think about it like that." Sam replied. He looked thoughtful for a moment. I had a feeling that he was debating whether or not he liked the idea. "I really don't think that it's a good idea." He said after a minute. "I mean, Cassie's brand new to the our world. She probably won't be able to stay in control around eight vampires. I don't want her to make a mistake that would hurt you both."

"I feel the same way." I stated.

In fact, Alyssa and I had discussed it on the phone. Alyssa didn't want her to stay because it would've been too dangerous for her baby girl. I didn't think she should stay because it would've been too dangerous for everyone concerned. I couldn't risk anyone's lives. Cassie was my little girl and I didn't want to see anything happen to her before she really had and chance to live. The transformation was already going to screw over half her life. I didn't want anything to make it worse. And the Cullens had become like family after Bella and I didn't want to see anything happen to them. Then there was the fact that I didn't want Cassie to do anything she'd regret. And she'd definitely regret killing/marring someone I cared about. I didn't think she'd be able to live with herself after that.

"Which is why I want you to take her to La Push to visit Billy while you talk to the others." I continued. "It would be safest for everyone involved. And if the Cullens still feel the need to talk to her then I'll have one or two of them accompany me to the old borderlines with the rest of the pack. That way they can discuss everything in a controlled enviornment."

"That's a good idea but there's one problem." Sam stated.

"And what's that?"

"Cassie's your daughter."

"And what's that got to do with anything?"

"Do you really think that she's going to run and hide when someone she loves is in danger? You didn't. Whenever Bella was in trouble, you did everything you could to help her, regardless of the danger to yourself." Sam explained. "The minute she finds out Bella's coming and wants to talk about Melanie, she's not going to willingly leave this house. Especially if we can come up with a way to save Melanie. That's just the way she is. Just like her dad."

I sighed because I knew he was right. Cassie wasn't going anywhere if we were going to be discussing Melanie. She'd want to give Bella as much information as possible. There had to be something we could do to stop her from being a part of this. She was not ready to stare eight vampires in the face and keep herself in control. Someone would get hurt. I didn't want that.

"Couldn't you order her to do it?" I questioned.

"Nope, I'm not her alpha." Sam replied. "She's a new generation of our kind. She'll be the alpha of that pack once the others have their children. I have no control over what she does. I'm sorry."

"So I'll make her do it." I stated. "I'm her father, she has to listen to me."

"True, but there's nothing stopping her from coming back here once I leave her with Billy." Sam replied. "She could leave at any time when he's not looking. And she's your daughter so I don't doubt it'll take her more than a few hours to learn to phase at will."

"So what should we do?" I asked. I didn't want her out wondering in the forest as vulnerable as she was right now.

"We'll let her sleep. Hopefully, she won't wake up until the Cullens leave." Sam replied. "I think we'll be alright. It's been a long night/day for her. I imagine she'll sleep for a good ten to twelve hours."

"And what if she wakes up while they're still here?" I asked.

"We'll handle it." Sam replied. "I'm sure the Cullens know the risk of what they're walking into. They'll be prepared if something goes wrong."

"I hope you're right." I stated.

"So what time are they getting here?" Sam asked in an attempt to get my mind off the negative.

"Judging by the way they drive, I'd say a little over an hour. Maybe two, if it's Dr. Cullen driving." I answered not at all distracted.

Sam simply nodded.

"So how are you dealing with this?" Sam asked after a minute.

"I'm not really sure." I answered.

That was the truth, too. I felt terrible that her life had just been totally taken over by this. She had plans of going to New York and being on Broadway. She had such potential too. Now she'd never know.

Those dreams would be impossible now. The tediousness and stress of a show had always been difficult for her to deal with. It would be nearly impossible for her to deal with it now. Not to mention, all those people she could potentially flip out on.

I hadn't had the heart to tell her that she wouldn't be able to fulfill those dreams now. I would have to what until we were alone with absolutely no potential casualities. It wasn't going to be an easy thing for her to hear. New York was something, she'd wanted since before she could read. How was I suppose to tell her that wasn't a possibility any more? It's going to shatter her.

She was aware of the fact that she had to be extra careful around her friends. That was going to be extra hard for her. Especially with all the things her friends go through with their parents. She wasn't too happy about that one but she knew she had to live with it.

I felt terrible for all the sacrifices she was going to have to make for this. However, I couldn't help but feel excited and proud. It kind of felt like a father who jad just found out that his son was going to his Alma Mater.

As hard as this would be on everyone concerned, it was part of who Cassie was. It felt good to see her out there running with the wind whipping through her fur. She looked so happy. It reminded me of how I felt whenever I would run. Nothing was more invigorating than that. I loved watching her take the same joy in it.

It was a part of us. However annoying it was. Werewolf was in our blood and it was us. That's all there was too it. I couldn't help but be proud as she crossed over into our world. It was like her own right of passage.

I knew I shouldn't be happy about it. Not after everything that she was losing but I couldn't help but be excited. She was discovering herself. What could be better than that?

"I guess I feel a little guilty." I said after a minute of silence.

"Why?" Sam questioned. "It isn't anything that you have any control over."

"I know that." I stated. "But that's not what I meant. I know that this has just completely screwed up the rest of her life but I can't help but be happy and proud. Being a wolf is a big part of who she is. It may not be the best part but it's a big one all the same. And I'm very glad that it's something that she's able to experience."

Sam smiled at those words.

"Spoken like a true father." he replied. "It's natural for a father to feel that way about something like this. It's like a father who finds out that his daughter isn't a virgin anymore. Regardless of what he tells her or the other people involved in her life, he knows how important that experience was to her life. He is more or less happy that his little girl has made that step. Of course, most would prefer if their daughter was a little older but than can't get everything they want. (A/N: I'm not completely sure how well that analogy works. It was a little harder to explain what I meant than I thought. No, I'm not condoning losing your virginity. Hell, I'm still a virgin myself. I just think that this is how a normal father would feel if his daughter waited until the appropriate time to lose it.)

I nodded. I still felt terrible for being happy about this. I remembered how badly it screwed up my life. Now, it was screwing up my daughter's and I was excited about that.

We continued to talk about it. Sam tried to convince me that what I felt was normal for a father. I knew on some level that he was right but I wasn't ready to admit it to myself.

I wondered briefly how he became such an expert on being a father. I realized later that it probably had something to do with being the alpha of a pack of five teenaged boys/wolves. If you didn't walk away from that with some fatherly knowledge than you were definitely doing somethng wrong.

We were so into our conversation that time flew by. It came as a surprise to me when the sickeningly sweet smell of vampire hit my nose.

**A/N: So there's your kind of cliffy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. **


	19. Reunion

**A/N: This chapter and the last one were supposed to be one but I didn't like the length simply cut in half so I hope the beginning of this one isn't too awkward. I hope you like.**

**JACOB**

Though, I wrinkled my nose in disgust, a wide grin spread across my face. I was more or less happy to see the Cullens, especially Bella. I hadn't seen them or her since Bella's funeral fourteen years ago. And I missed them all. I was also curious about Bella's current condition. She hadn't been well that last time I saw her. I prayed that she had gotten better.

I looked over to see Sam sitting there with the same expression. His nose was wrinkled in disgust but there was a huge smile on his face. He missed Bella as much as I did. And despite the current seriousness of the situation, we were both excited to be reunited with her.

We both ran to the door like four year olds hearing our mother come home. All eight of the Cullens were on the porch by the time we got to the door. Bella was in the front. She looked like she was unsure of whether or not she should knock.

Our eyes met as I opened the door. I could see the sadness and pain of the last several years written in their depths. Her face however, was nothing but bright sun shiny happiness. I was amazed by how happy she could pretend to look through all that pain.

"Oh Jake!" she practically squealed and threw her arms around me. "It's so good to see you again. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." I replied and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

We stood like that for a moment before she released me and turned to Sam.

"And Sam I missed you too." she cried and threw her arms around him too.

"Same here." He whispered and hug her the same way I had.

They stood like that for a minute. I got a little nervous and peeked my head out the door. I had to make sure that we didn't have company. Having someone recognize Bella, who was supposed to have died fifteen years ago, alive well and not looking a day older than twenty was the last thing we needed.

"I hate to cut you guys short but, Bella, you should get inside before someone sees you." I stated urgently.

"Right." Bella said pulling away from Sam. "Sorry."

She blushed as she walked through the door. The family followed behind. Bella stood in the entryway and looked around. She looked like she would've cried, if she could've. I immediately cursed myself for suggesting that we meet at Charlie's old house. Of course, it would've opened old wounds for Bella.

Alice walked over to Bella, placed a comforting arm on her shoulder, and steered her into the living room. Jasper was following behind them and I could feel the after effects of him sending calming waves to Bella. I was grateful for her family as I followed them into the living room, the other Cullens behind me.

Sam and I sat in either one of the armchairs. Alice, Bella, and Jasper were already on the couch. Dr. Cullen sat next to Jasper while Esme sat on the arm of the couch. Roxanne sat on the floor in front of Bella. Emmett and Rosalie stood off in the corner.

I realized they were trying to give us some space and I was very grateful for that. We didn't want an accident. It was likely to happen due to our fourteen years of seperation. We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Everyone one of us knew what needed to be talked about but not a single one of us knew how to begin the conversation.

"Alyssa told us about Cassie." Esme finally stated. "We're very sorry she had to be brought into this."

"Don't be." I stated. "It would've happened sooner or later."

"How is she?" Esme asked.

"She doing fine." I replied. "She's sleeping. The past twelve hours or so have been pretty rough on her. She's absolutely exhausted."

Esme simply nodded.

"Of course, she is." Dr. Cullen stated. "And how did she take everything?"

"In her stride." I replied. "She's always been really good with this kind of thing."

"Good." Dr. Cullen replied.

We fell into another silence. I looked at Bella who opened her mouth a couple times but closed it before she said anything. I knew this was probably extremely awkward for her. She couldn't possibly know where to begin. I decided to help her by breaking the ice.

"So Alyssa tells me that you know who Melanie is." I stated.

Bella nodded. I suddenly felt a rush of guilt. I had been suspecting this for years. So why didn't I call Bella and tell her. It might have made this moment easier.

"We've suspected it for a few years, though we've never been for sure." I continued. "I wanted to call you and I thought about it a lot. Everytime I did, though, I remembered what you were like when you left. And I had no idea how you were doing after. I didn't want to make things worse or give you any kind of a relapse. I'm sorry if I would've known something like this was coming then I would've..."

"Jake, stop." she cut me off. "You don't have to apologize. I'm glad that you didn't call. Had I known where she was, I would've wanted to get involved. That wouldn't have been good for Melanie or myself. Especially since I was supposed to be dead."

"Right." I nodded and we fell silent again.

"So Jake said that Alyssa told him, you guys went to the house and know who took Melanie?" Sam stated trying to make it sound like a question.

"That's right." Bella answered. "We pretty sure about the who but not the why. We were hoping Jacob and Cassie might be able to help us figure that out. After all, they know more about Melanie than we do."

"Well, who do you think took her?" I asked.

Bella looked down at her hands as she twisted them in knots. I felt Jasper trying even harder to keep her calm.

"The Volturi." Dr. Cullen answered for her.

I sat there in a bit of a shock. It was one thing to think that it was them. It was completely different to hear it confirmed. I felt my anger start to rise and fought to hold it back.

"We suspected it." Sam said. "We just assumed that it was because she was your daughter."

"That's what we thought at first. "Alice stated. "However, I don't think it's possible. There was only one person who knew for sure who had adopted Melanie and that was Carlisle. The Volturi didn't even know that Bella was pregnant. There's no way they could've known the baby was adopted out. Unless they've been spying on us and her. But somebody would've noticed if they had."

She was right. With all the vampires who surrounded Bella and the werewolves that Melanie spent a lot of time with, someone would've noticed an unidentified vampire lurking about. So if it wasn't the fact the she was Bella's daughter than what was it? Melanie was an average human. Did the just want her to play with? The thought sent a shiver through my spine. Was it just a coincidence that she was Bella's daughter?

"What about that Damon guy?" Rosalie asked pulling me out of my thoughts. "Wouldn't his gift show him things like that? He would've been able to tell Aro."

"I don't think so." Bella answered. "Firstly because I met Damon for a short while when I was there. He seemed kind and gentle. I don't think he'd do anything that would endanger the life of an inoccent. Especially since he can choose to hide certain information. Also, if had told then Aro probably would've told Edward because that would've made things harder on Edward. But I know in my heart that Edward wouldn't have gone through with it, if he had known who she was."

I had no idea what she was talking about. I looked around at the Cullens. They seemed to know what she was trying to say. The only thing I really understood was that Edward had something to do with it. I didn't know what though. I looked to Sam and his furrowed brow told me he was just as confused as I was.

"What's Edward got to do with this?" I asked cutting through the rest of their conversation.

Bella looked down at her knotted hands again. Jasper sent her continuious wave of peaceful calm. I could feel some of it flooding out to the rest of us.

"We caught two scents when we were at the house." Emmett explained when Bella couldn't. "One was Edward's. We think he was involved in a major part of the kidnapping."

I found myself fighting a rage worse than anything else I ever had before. I had grown to like Edward after everything that happened. He was very good at protecting Bella when I couldn't. I respected him for that. However, he just lost every bit of respect I had for him. How dare he kidnap and hurt an inoccent girl. An inoccent child at that. I wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out at that moment.

"Jake, please calm down!" Bella begged as I felt Jasper's waves of clam hitting me directly. I tried to accept them. I didn't want to hurt anyone in the room. "You don't understand. If Edward had a choice he wouldn't have done it. You should know that by now. We think that Aro threatened my life or safety. We think that's what he's been doing to make sure Edward stayed wrapped around his finger for fifteen years. Just calm down and think about it. Do you really think Edeard is capable of doing something like this if he had another choice?"

I did what she said. I let every bit of calmness that Jasper was sending me roll through my body. Once I thought about it, I knew Bella was right. There was no way Edward would willingly put a human in danger without a very good reason. He'd never want to let Dr. Cullen, Bella, or his family down like that. He was too good for that. It would take nothing less than a threat against Bella to get him to do something that horrendous.

As angry as I was with Edward, I couldn't bring myself to wish anything bad on him. He was only trying to do what was right by Bella. He was, no doubt, blaming himself for her being in that position in the first place. I couldn't blame him for any of that. I had a feeling, though, that he was doing everything he could to protect Melanie. I really couldn't hate him.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked once I calmed down.

"Well, unless you know something about Melanie that could tell us why Aro wants her, we'll, as in my family and I, have to go to Italy to find out. Esme has already arrange a flight for tomorrow morning." Dr. Cullen stated.

"With all due respect, Dr. Cullen, Sam, myself and the pack will be accompanying you." I stated. Melanie was like my other daughter and I wasn't going to sit back and do nothing to help her.

"No, Jake, we can ask you to do that." Bella stated.

"You don't have to." I replied. "Cassie and Melanie have been friends since they were five. Melanie has been like a second daughter to me for those nine years. Sam and the pack have become quite fond of her as well. None of us will be willing to sit here and do nothing when we are perfectly capable of helping. Besides, from what I know about the Voturi, you're gonna need all the help you can get."

Bella sighed but nodded her agreement. Dr. Cullen reluctantly agreed as well.

"And I'm going to help too." Cassie's shaking voice came from the doorway.

I wondered how long she'd been down here and how none of us heard her come down the stairs. Everyone in the room spun to look at her. She was standing there in her gray sweat pants and pink camisole. Her hair was all over the place from sleeping. I could see that she was visibly trembling. Her face was contorted in pain. I could tell she was putting all her concentration into controlling herself. She was holding it together very well.

The Cullens had backed into the furhterest corner from the doorway. They were trying to give her as much space as possible. I could feel Jasper sending her calming waves. I appreciated them for trying to make this easier on her.

Sam and I slowly approached her with our hands in the air.

"Cassie, I can't let you do that." I stated. "It's too dangerous. You are new to our world. You don't know how to fight and you can't even phase at will yet. You could die or get seriously hurt. Daddy doesn't want either to happen."

"I know dad." She replied. "But weren't you just saying that you and my uncles considered Melanie family and that you'd die before you let anything happen to her. Well, she's like my sister dad. She's the only person in the world that I can count on one hundred percent. Other than you and mom. I'd die before I let anything bad happen to her. Besides, didn't you just say that you'd need all the help you can get?" I could see tears glistening in her eyes as her trembling slowed considerably. "Please dad, let me go with you? Let me help my sister?"

"Cas-" I sighed.

I was fully prepared to fight but the look in her eyes told me it be no good. She had the mind over matter look glistening behind the tears. When Cassie made up her mind nothing else mattered. She wanted to help us and if I told her no, she'd find a way to do it anyway.

I wished that myself or Sam could order her not to go. Unfortunately, neither of us were her alpha so it wouldn't stick. If I gave her an order as her father, she'd just ignore me.

"Fine." I sighed. "But you are to do everything that Sam, Dr. Cullen, and I tell you too." She nodded. "And you might want to go get a couple more hours of sleep."

"Why?" she asked. Thankfully, she had stopped trembling.

"Because, you're going to be having a long night." I answered. "I have to help you learn to phase at will. And your unlces will have to teach you the basics of vampire fighting."

She nodded then through her arms around me.

"Thank you daddy." she cried.

"You're welcome, baby girl!" I sighed.

Once Cassie let me go, I turned back to the Cullens,

"So what do we do once we're in Italy?"

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this one. Please review. I'm dying for feedback. **


	20. Fear

**A/N: This is your warning. There is rape involved in this chapter. It's not nearly as graphic as my other scenes have been but it's still bad. Don't worry, it isn't the entire chapter. I will mark where it begins and ends. I wasn't orginally going to let them rape Melanie, however, I needed something that would push Edward over the edge enough for what he does in this chapter. The rape was the only thing that I could think of. Also, if you choose to read the rape stuff, please keep in mind that I'm still a virgin and have no experience in sex whether it be consentual or not. I'm not sure if you can do it the way I'm about to write it. Please just use your imaginations. I hope you enjoy. **

**MELANIE**

I woke up with a pounding headache. I could tell that I was lying on some kind of flat metal surface. The coolness of it was soothing on my back that was still throbbing from when Felix threw me against the wall. I didn't have the guts to open my eyes yet, so I simply used my other senses to take inventory of myself. I could tell that my hands and feet were bound much like my mother's were in my dream. I could feel the cold metal against my wrists and ankles.

My hair had been taken out of the braids it was in and placed into an uncomfortable ponytail. I wondered why the did. You'd think it would be more in the way for what they were about to. Then again, I supposed that one of them had a hair fetish. Who knows with creatures as sadistic as they are?

I could also tell that I was completely naked. I knew this because I couldn't feel the pressure of clothes clingy to my body. Also, I could feel a cold draft in places where I shouldn't be feeling any kind of draft.

The nakedness coupled with the fact that there was someone stroking my bangs out of my face is what made me open my eyes in fear and panic. I was grateful to see that it was only Edward. Felix, Demetri, and Jane were standing a few feet behind him. No doubt, ready to attack if he tried anything.

The look on his face broke my heart. It was a mixture of fear, sadness, and self loathing. I didn't understand why it hurt me so much to see him sad. I had known him for less than forty eight hours. That wasn't enough time to develop a connection to anyone.

"I'm sorry." he whispered before I could think more about it. "I promised I'd protect you but I can't protect you from this."

"Edward, don't be sorry." I said. "You promised that you'd try to protect me. You warned me that you might not be able to. You did nothing that you need to be sorry for."

"But you wouldn't be here now if it weren't for me." he argued. "I brought you here."

"Yes, you did bring me here but I am not in this position because of you." I stated. "Aro wants me bad enough that he would've sent someone else if you refuesed. He just likes his game with you. Besides, I'm the one who declined his offer. It's my fault that I'm on this table. Not yours. I can choose to become just like them but I won't. I'd rather let this happen knowing that I'm a good person than be free and know the cost of that freedom. So let them do what they want to do because they'll never be able to take my goodness away from me."

He looked so sad as he nodded to me. I even saw a hint of a smile on his face. I wanted to ask him what it was for but someone cleared their throat before I could. I jumped about a foot off of the table. I heard several chuckles as Demetri, Felix, and Jane came up behind Edward and pulled him away from me. He struggled but was no match for all three of them.

Aro was suddenly standing over me where Edward had been. I flinched slightly as he ran his cold hand over my body. He let it rest on my right breast after a few moments.

"You know, you could always change your mind." Aro stated. "Then we wouldn't have to do this."

He squeezed my breast slightly. It wasn't enough for it to hurt yet.

"Go to hell." was my only reply.

"And I was hoping we wouldn't have to hurt you." He said in a mock sad tone. He squeezed the breast a little harder. This time pain shot through it but I didn't give him the satisfaction of a scream.

"You should've thought of that before you had me brought here against my will." I responded

He chuckled and squeezed even harder. I wanted nothing more than to scream but I knew that's what he wanted. I wasn't about to give in that easily.

"It's much more fun when you're unwilling though, darling." he replied squeezing a little harder.

It hurt so bad and I couldn't hold my cries of pain in for much longer. I had to do something to make him let me go. My hands were chained to the table so hitting him was out of the question. There was only one thing for me to do. I hulked back my snot, as inconspicuously as possible then spit it right in his face.

He did release my breast. The only trouble was, he used the hand to hit me instead. My hand turned to the side from the force and connected painfully with the table. My head burst in pain but I somehow managed to stay concious.

"Stupid human." Aro complained as he grabbed my hair, roughly, and used it to wipe my lugee (sp) off in it. "I'm starting to wonder though Edward. She's even as feisty as Bella was."

I heard Edward let out a low growl. It was followed by the sounds of a tussle that Edward apparently lost.

I was actually starting to wonder myself. Every that I'd talked to in this God foresaken place had told me that I looked like Bella. Edward had even told me that my action reminded him of her. If it hadn't been for my current situation, I probably would have thought it through a little more. However, this was no time to think. I had to be prepared for what they were going to do to me.

"You know, brothers, I'm in the mood for something different tonight." he stated as he walked to them.

I heard them whispering to each other but I couldn't make out the words. Edward was letting out growl after growl trying to escape his restrainers. They were just too strong for him though.

"Excellent." Aro clapped and headed back over to me.

He pulled a key out of his pocket and began unlocking my chains. Caius was beside him a second later with a long piece of rope in his hands. I gulped as Aro freed my right hand.

"Don't try anything." he stated. "We're faster than you and stronger than you. And you don't even know how to get out of here. You won't get very far if you try."

I knew that was the truth so I just laid there as he freed my left wrist.

"Sit up." Aro ordered.

I did and I got a good look at Edward in the process. His golden eyes held fear, sadness, and pain as he struggled to free himself. I could only imagine what they could possibly want to do to me that would make Edward look like that. It killed me to see it.

I still had no idea why though. It was like, even though I hadn't known him for long, something told me that we were supposed to love and care about each other. I don't mean like lovers. It was more like a brother/sister or father/daughter love.

All I knew for sure was that I had to protect him. Even if that meant downplaying everything that was about to happen to me. I couldn't let him go on blaming himself for what was happening to me. It wouldn't be right.

Aro unlocked my ankles while Caius tied my hands behind my back. I gulped as I tried not think about what could possibly happen to me tonight.

"Stand up." Aro ordered once they finished with me.

I obeyed.

"Aro, don't do this!" Edward yelled still struggling to get away from the others. "She's just a child. She probably doesn't know anything about how."

"Silence, Edward." Aro yelled. "We'll just have to see what she knows. And I'll help her if she needs it. Now, on your knees human."

I was unsure of what they were talking about. What could they be planning to make me do that I wouldn't know how? I shuddered at all the thoughts the ran through my mind. I didn't want to get in too much trouble so I dropped to my knees, even if I didn't know exactly why he wanted me to.

**A/N: This is were the rape stuff begins. Once again, please just use your imagination. I'm not complete positive it would work. **

Edward was still trying to get himself free as I kneeled on the ground awaiting my fate. I tried not to look at him. I couldn't bear to see those sad and pain filled eyes again. I heard a zipper being undone and looked back to Aro to see that he had dropped his pants. Suddenly, his dick was dangling right in front of my face.

I looked at the floor finally understanding what he wanted me to do. He wanted a blow job. He didn't say it nor do he need to. I had heard so much contraversy about them. Some women didn't like to do it because they thought it was nasty. Others loved it because they had a chance to really please their man. Laura had said it was Mike's favorite thing to make her do. She said that it made him feel more in control. That was probably true for most men.

I had never really thought about it myself. I figured I was too young to even be thinking about sex. Hell, I didn't know the first thing about how to have sex or give blow jobs. I knew this wasn't going to be very pleasant.

"I'm waiting, little one." he said in an impatient voice.

I continued staring at the floor. I didn't know what to say or how to tell him. What if he got angry and hurt me worse? I didn't want to think about what could be worse than this. I decided it would be safest to just tell him than screw it up and make him angry. I looked up at him trying to find the words.

"Is something wrong dear?" he asked in a tone a teacher would use with a confused student.

"I-i-i r-r-really don't k-nn-nn-ow h-h-h-how, sir." I stuttered out.

"Don't worry, sweetie." he replied in a slightly more condescending tone. "It's really easy. I'll talk you through it. But first you have to open up and let me in."

I looked over to Edward one last time. He was still struggling to free himself but was making no progress. He eyes still held that sadness and pain but I could now see apology in them. I couldn't believe that he was still beating himself up about this. It was my choice to be where I was at the moment. I didn't regret that decision in the slightest.

I turned back to look at Aro and opened my mouth. He slipped put his dick in my mouth.

"Now, lick it, darling." He said as if he was a kindergarten teacher explaining why x comes before y in the alphabet.

Scared of what would happen if I didn't I lifted my tongue and licked him. I could taste precum on him and it was horrible. I fought the urge to vomit.I had tears streaming down my face like little rivers. He continue to give me orders as if he were a teacher explaining the different steps of a problem. He was slightly more condescending about it. I did the best I could to follow those orders without throwing up. I knew that he would find it disrespectful and probably punish me. I didn't think or how but I didn't want to find out.

After a while, he began moving himself in and out of me telling me to suck as he did it. I listened as he moved in and out. Sometimes he went so far in that I nearly gagged on him. Eventually, I felt a cold slimy liquid fill my mouth. It tasted so disgusting. I wanted nothing more than to spit it out then puke my guts out.

I looked up at Aro, silently pleading for him to let me do just that. He smiled his evil and twisted smile.

"Swallow it." He said dangerously.

It took everything I had to swallow the vile cum as well as my own vomit. Somehow, I managed though. When Aro was sure, I had it all down, he pulled out of my mouth.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it, little one?" He questioned. I could tell by his tone what answer he was looking for.

"No sir, it wasn't." I stated with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Good." he replied. "So now that you know what you're doing, Caius would like the same thing. I'm sure that you'll be more than happy to oblige him."

"Aro, isn't that enough for one night!" Edward yelled. I was surprised at the strength of the three vampires holding him. If it had been any other creatures, he probably would've gotten away by now. "She doesn't deserve this!"

"Jane." Aro said dismissively.

Jane didn't need the actual order, she simply step in front of Edward and turned her glare on him. Edward's face contorted in pain as his body convulsed in the boys arms.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "Just leave him alone!"

Aro kicked out at me but missed. I took that as I sign that I should shut up. Jane released Edward from her gift ba minute later. He immediately went back to trying to get away. He, however, did stop speaking. I was grateful for that. He didn't need anymore trouble because of me.

"Now, that we've heard from the peanut gallery." Aro stated in his sickeningly sweet voice. "Caius is waiting m'dear."

I got back up on my knees and crawled, slowly, over to Caius. My body shook the whole way. Caius already had his cock free before I got to him. I looked up at him with my mouth open just as I had with Aro.

He shoved himself roughly into my mouth. He was so long that he was half down my throat by the time he got all the way in. I tried my hardest not to gag on him. He gave me many of the same orders as Aro. Only his voice was way more dangerous and scary than Aro's. I had a feeling Caius was the one that I shouldn't piss off too much.

He started pushing himself in and out of my mouth and ordered me to suck. I did as he said but had a hard time keeping my balance so I grabbed his legs to hold myself up.

"Play with my balls." he groaned as he continued pushing himself in and out.

I did what he said without hesitation. I wasn't sure how well I did it but he seemed satisfied. After what seemed liike forever, he pulled out without releasing. I was grateful that he wasn't going to make me swallow more.

Instead, he shoved me foward to the floor. I felt him wrap my hair around his dick and released then. I felt him rub it into my hair and my stomach lurched.

I could hear the others laughing as Edward continued to struggle against them. This was the most degrading thing that I've ever had to do. I wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and cry. Something, however, told me that it wasn't over yet.

I looked over to Marcus fearfully. He was in a corner whacking off.

"Don't worry, little one." Aro said condscendingly. "Marcus usually takes care of himself. He'll occassionally join our fun. But he usually finds he's does it better for himself while watching other people's fear and pain." he chuckled. "Caius and I, however, would love a little more fun."

"Do you have to do that too?" Edward questioned still squirming. "Can't you leave her a little of her dignity?"

Aro chuckled but otherwise ignored Edward.

"Stand up!" Aro ordered me.

I did what he said as quickly as I could with my hands tied behind my back. I got another glimpse of Edward. He still looked so sad and scared. I wished I had his powers so I knew what the two had in store for me. Edward face told me that it clearly wasn't good.

Aro moved so tht he was directly in front of me and I could no longer see Edward. I then felt Caius standing directly behind me. My heart rate increased as I figured out what they were going to do to me.

Aro leaned down and placed his lips on mine. I gasped in surprise and he used the opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth. I didn't respond to the kiss as he continued to move his tongue in my mouth.

I could hear the scuffling of Edward trying to get to me. He had given up on using words. He finally figured out they'd just be ignored. If I wasn't in such a terrible position, I would have wondered why he was fighting so hard to save and protect me. I had a feelings there was more to his story and mine than he was telling.

I didn't have much time to dwell on those thoughts because Caius's cold lips on the back of my neck brought me back to reality. A shiver of fear and disgust ran down my spine. Caius smirked into my neck.

Caius's hands slid around to my breasts and he fondled them as Aro's kisses moved from my mouth to my jaw and then my neck. I had tears rolling down my cheeks but I refused to give them a verbal response or even beg for them to stop, I knew that's what they wanted. I wouldn't give them that.

As Aro's kisses reached by breasts, Caius's lips and tongue made their way down my back as his hands slipped down my bare stomach. Another shiver ran through my spine as Aro took one of my breasts into his mouth and began sucking.

I closed my eyes and tried to block out everything. I didn't even want to think about Edward at the moment. I didn't want to see his sad and painfilled eyes while he watched me go through this hell.

Caius's hands caressed my vagina as Aro switched breasts. I felt Caius slid one of his fingers inside me. He could tell the he was trying not to go all the way inside. They didn't know if I was a virgin or not and I figured Caius didn't want to ruin it for Aro if I was. Aro continued to kiss, lick, and suck my upper body and Caius slowly added all four of his fingers. He was still careful not to enter me completely.

Finally, Aro's kisses stopped and Caius removed his fingers. I heard the sounds of Caius licking his fingers of my body response that I couldn't control. I still refused to verbally refuse them. I wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. EVER.

"So tell me, little one, are you a virgin?" Aro asked sadistically as he positioned himself at my opening. I fel the head of Caius's penis poised at my ass hole just waiting for the chance to entered.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Excellent."

And with that the two monsters forced themselves into me at exactly the same time. It hurt so bad I wanted to scream but no sound would come out. Aro just laughed as the tears poured down my face. I could once again hear Edward struggling to get to me. I kept my eyes closed, though. I couldn't watch them.

They began thrusting to a different rythym. I was being bounced painfully between their rock hard bodies. The pain was so intense that I couldn't help but opened my mouth in the shape of a scream. Still, no sound would come out.

Aro was first to release. My stomach churned when his icy sperm spilled into me. He stayed inside me to keep me steady until Caius's release five minutes later.

**A/N: End Rape scene. **

Both monsters, pulled out of me at the same time and I fell to the ground in a sobbing heap. The whole lower half of my body was throbbing as I laid there. I looked up to see Edward still fighting to get to me. I wished he would've been able to get free. I needed someone to tell hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright.

I could feel myself still bleeding from both ends as I laid on the ground in a sobbing heap. I could only pray that they were finished. Before my prayer was finished, I felt someone grab my hair and yank me off the floor. I was forced back onto the table with a fully clothed Aro between my legs.

He leaned in pushing my legs further apart. I sucked in a deep breath as I realized what he wanted. My stomach churned as I felt him forcing his tongue between my lips. He was lapping up my blood it was the most disgusting thing that I'd ever been forced to endure. And that included everything that they had just done to me.

It lasted for only a minute before Edward let out a low feral growl. I looked over to noticed that he had finally broken free of the others. I felt a sudden whoosh gby my woman parts and heard the cracking of stone.

I looked toward the sound to see that Edward had slammed Aro into the wall so hard, there was huge hole in the rock. Edward had his hand around Aro's throat. At first I thought he was trying to choke Aro but I soon realized that he was trying to rip his head off. Aro was struggling against him so hard that he couldn't get a good enough grip.

The others had converged around the two. They were all trying to pull Edward off of Aro but Edward wouldn't budge. I could tell by the look on her face, Jane was trying to subdue him with her gift but he wasn't letting it affect him this time.

I laid there on the table, watching the scene in silence, until Jane looked at me and got a smiel on her face. She had grabbed me by my hair a second later and yanked me off the table. She pulled me close to her and wrapped her cold arm around my bare stomach. The hand she had holding my hair pulled it so my head was at an odd angle. I let out a whimper as I felt her teeth graze my neck.

Edward suddenyl froze and turned around. He didn't realize Aro, though.

"Jane, let her go!" he growled.

"No, Edward!" Caius replied. "Let him go or I'll let Jane drain her dry."

Edward looked at me with those sad and apologetic eyes, then he released Aro and raised his hands in surrender. Demetri and Felix grabbed him again. This time taking extra care to pull his arms behind his back.

Aro stood from the wall and brushed himself off. He didn't look in the least bit perturbed by what happened. In fact, he looked perfectly calm about it. He smiled his sadistic smile as he stepped in front of Edward.

"Felix, Demetri, take him back to his quarters." he stated. "And don't let him out or anyone except me in until I say." Felix and Demetri nodded. "And as for you, little one," He walked toward me and stroked my cheek. "Jane will get you cleaned up. Then she'll take you to your own room. The one we kept Bella in." He added to Jane, who nodded. Then Aro turned back to Edward and got another evil smile on his face. "And then tell your fellow guard members that the next for hours is open season on the human. Just make sure that they don't get to rough and everyone keeps it in there pants."

"No!" Edward yelled. "You said that they wouldn't be allowed to touch her!"

"I did but that was before you disrespected me in front of her, my brothers, and your fellow guard members. So, I have no choice but to punish you. Unfortunately, I have yet to find a punishment that will teach you respect. Hopefully, sitting in your room and thinking about what you behavior has done to your poor inoccent human, will teach that respect. Or at least make you think twice before you act."

"You son of a bitch!" Edward yelled and tried to rip himself from Felix's and Demetri's grasps.

I was shocked by what he had just said. Edward didn't seem like the type who would use a phrase like that. Then again, I supposed I had to agree with that assessment. I would've put a few more adjectives with it but now was noth the time.

"Get him out of my sight!" Aro replied with a chuckle.

Felix and Demetri pulled a screaming and struggling Edward out of the room. Aro turned his attention back to me.

He rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand and smile evilly.

"That was the most fun I've had in fifteen year, little one." he stated sadistically. "I can't wait to do it again."

Once again, unable to defend myself, I spat in his face. He backhanded me. If Jane wasn't holding me up, I would've fallen from the force. He then grabbed my hair and once again, wiped the spit off of his face.

"Maybe your behavior will benefit from Edward's punishment as well."

With that Aro, Caius, and Marcus left the room.

**A/N: Sorry it's so long. My fingers kind of just took off on this one. I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Please review. I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Losing It

**A/N: This chapter is the same as the last one. It's just from Edward's P.O.V. The rape will be involved but it won't be as detailed as Melanie's side. However, I will mark it exactly like I did last time. Just in case you still aren't comfortable with it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**EDWARD**

I looked down at Melanie's unconcious form. She had been out for nearly an hour and I was starting to worry. What if Felix did some serious damage when he punched her? No one else seemed to really care though. They just stood around admiring her body.

Melanie was chained to the table where they would torture Bella. She was completely naked and her legs were spread wide open. I tried to block her body from the others with mine but I didn't cover enough. I knew if I tried too much, I be restrained again. I wanted to stay free to keep them from hurting her when she was unconcious. That would be even worse than when she was awake.

Her breathing suddenly changed as did her heart rate. She was awake and terrified about what she'd find when she opened her eyes. I supposed that was why she kept them shut for a couple minutes. I reached out to push her bangs out of her. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture but her eyes snapped open in panic and fear.

Great, I had scared her even more. Could I not do anything right by this girl? First, I kidnap her to keep Bella alive. Only to find out that she is Bella's daughter. Then I fail to protect her from these sick and twisted bastard. And I just scared the crap out of her by trying to comfort her. I was failing miserably at keeping my promises to her. And to Bella.

It wasn't just for Bella that I wanted to protect Melanie. I had plans to do it before I even found out that she was Bella's daughter. My want to protect her only increased with the knowledge of who she was. I was, however failing miserably at protecting her though. And I had no idea how I could actually save. All I knew is that it needed to be done.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I promised I'd protect you but I can't protect you from this."

"Edward, don't be sorry." she replied. "You promised that you'd try to protect me. You warned me that you might not be able to. You did nothing that you need to be sorry for."

It was strange, but, for a minute, I felt like I was arguing with Bella over who's fault something was. She always took the blame for anything bad that happened to her. Regardless if someone else messed up or not.

Just like with Bella, I couldn't let her take the blame. This one was all my fault. I brought her to this. I could've chose to tell Aro no. I had to make her see that it was all on me. She didn't need to blame herself. She had too much to worry about than being angry with herself.

"But you wouldn't be here now if it weren't for me." I argued. "I brought you here."

"Yes, you did bring me here but I am not in this position because of you." she stated matter-of-factly. "Aro wants me bad enough that he would've sent someone else if you refused. He just likes his game with you. Besides, I'm the one who declined his offer. It's my fault that I'm on this table. Not yours. I can choose to become just like them but I won't. I'd rather let this happen knowing that I'm a good person than be free and know the cost of that freedom. So let them do what they want to do because they'll never be able to take my goodness away from me."

As sad as her words made me, I couldn't help but smile. Everything she had just said sounded exactly like Bella. In fact, the way she was looking at me as she said it, with such courage and heart, she reminded so much of Bella that I had to remind myself that she wasn't really Bella.

_"That's so sweet." _Aro thought as he cleared his throat. _"Unfortunately, your time is up and it's our turn." _

I threw hikm a dirty look as I felt Jane, Demetri, and Felix grab and pull me away from Melanie. I tried to pull myself away from them but it was impossible. Their grip was even more effective than Emmett and Jasper's and I could barely break from them half the time.

Aro was suddenly in front of her. His thoughts were making me wish I could retch. He let his hands slide over her upper body before resting one on her right breast.

"You know, you could always change your mind." Aro stated. "Then we wouldn't have to do this."

I noticed that he squeezed her breast gently. If she felt it, she didn't let him know that. I prayed she would stay as smart as she had been about this. I knew that she'd never agree to join him. However, I could pray that she kept her mouth under control. Somehow, I doubt she would.

"Go to hell." she replied.

Yup, she was every bit like her mother. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not though. I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be tonight. Bella didn't just lie there and take it. Her daughter wouldn't either. I just wihed she knew how much trouble it could get her in to.

"And I was hoping we wouldn't have to hurt you." Aro said in a mock sad tone.

He squeezed the breast a little harder. I could see the pain wash over her face. She didn't make a sound, though. I smiled to myself just a little. I knew then that she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of screaming.

"You should've thought of that before you had me brought here against my will." she responded

Aro chuckled and squeezed even harder. I saw Melnaie screw her face up but she still didn't make a sound. I mentally applauded her.

"It's much more fun when you're unwilling though, darling." Aro replied squeezing a little harder.

I could see how badly it was hurting her and knew she wouldn't be able to keep quiet much longer. What she did to make him let go surprised and scared the hell out of me. I heard her hulk back her snot, then she spit it right in Aro's face. Had it not been for the seriousness of the situation, I probably would've laughed.

Aro, however, didn't think it was very funny. He slapped her across the face. Her head flipped to the side and my vampire ears heard her it hit the table. I was surprised that she was still concious.

"Stupid human." Aro complained as he grabbed her hair and used it to wipe the lugee (sp) off in it. "I'm starting to wonder though Edward. She's even as feisty as Bella was."

I let out a growl and struggled against my captors. How dare he make a comment about Bella? He didn'rt even deserve to think about her that way. Hell, he didn't deserve to think about her at all. I wanted to teach him that. The others held me firmly as Aro continued talking to Melanie.

"You know, brothers, I'm in the mood for something different tonight." he stated as he walked to them.

I let out a growl as I heard the nature of his thoughts. How could he even think of doing that to this poor girl. She was only fourteen for Christ's sake. She probably didn't understand anything about what he was thinking.

However, my opinion on the subject didn't matter. The brothers would do what they wanted, regardless of what anyone else thought. Aro had explained his idea and Caius agreed to it. Marcus, however, opted to just watch tonight. He got off on other people's pain and would simply take care of the problem himself.

I continued to growl and struggle as they talked about it. I knew it was useless but I had to keep fighting for Melanie.

"Excellent." Aro clapped and headed back over to Melanie.

Aro blocked my view of Melanie. I knew, though, that he was unchaining her, by his thoughts. I didn't want to think about why he needed her off of the table.

"Don't try anything." he stated. "We're faster than you and stronger than you. And you don't even know how to get out of here. You won't get very far if you try."

Once he freed her right wrist and moved to her left one.

"Sit up." he ordered once he finished.

As she sat up, our eyes met. I could see sadness, a little fear but mostly courage and pain in those eyes. I, once again wished that I could read her mind. It would've made things so much easier for both of us.

It was weird, though. I had gotten really good at being able to read people. It looked to me as if she was sad and hurt because I was hurting over her pain. I wondered why she would feel that way.

I supposed we had formed a kind of bond over the last forty eight hours. I felt a strong connection to her. I was sure that I loved her. Not the way I loved Bella, of course. This was more like a brother/sister or father/daughter type of thing. I guess I considered her my daughter now. I couldn't help but think that if life was fair, she would've been mine. Of course, if life were fair, neither of us would be here.

I watched as Aro unlocked her ankles while Caius tied her hands behind her back. I heard her gulp in fear and prayed she make it through this.

"Stand up." Aro ordered once they finished with her.

She obeyed. Aro's thoughts were getting worse. I knew he was only doing it to torment me. I couldn't help but rise to it. She didn't need to go through that. She didn't deserve to go through that. No one did.

"Aro, don't do this!" I yelled still struggling to get away from the others. "She's just a child. She probably doesn't know anything about how."

"Silence, Edward." Aro yelled. "We'll just have to see what she knows. And I'll help her if she needs it. Now, on your knees human."

She looked confused for a moment. I could tell that she didn't really want to follow the order. I knew she had no choice though. That is unless she wanted to get hurt. I didn't want her to so I prayed she'd just listen. She dropped to her knees after only a few seconds hesitation.

**A/N: This is were the rape stuff begins. Once again, please just use your imagination. I'm not complete positive it would work. **

Melanie knelt there staring at the floor and waiting to see what Aro would do. Aro unzipped his pants and let the fall to the ground. Melanie looked up to find his dick right in her face. I could see comprehension dawn on her face and she looked to the floor again.

I could only imagine what was going through her head. She probably hadn't thought about sex orblowjobs yet. SHe was too young. Now, she was expected to perform one. I wanted nothing more than to be able to throw up as I thought about it.

"I'm waiting, little one." Aro said in an impatient voice.

She continued to stare at the floor. I had a feeling she was trying to debate about what she was going to do. Finally, she looked up at him with tear filled eyes and my heartbroke.

"Is something wrong dear?" Aro asked in a tone a teacher would use with a confused student.

"I-i-i r-r-really don't k-nn-nn-ow h-h-h-how, sir." Melanie stuttered out.

"Don't worry, sweetie." he replied in a slightly more condescending tone. "It's really easy. I'll talk you through it. But first you have to open up and let me in."

She took one last look at me. I was still trying to get away from Jane, Felix, and Demetri. I wasn't getting anywhere though. I knew I couldn't stop. I had to get to Melanie as soon as I could. I needed to save her. I gave her an apologetic look just before she turned back to Aro. She opened her mouth and Aro slowly placed his dick in her mouth.

His thoughts were drving me crazy. He was imagining that it was Bella doing this to him. He knew that would piss me off even more. It did but not for the reasons he thought. KNowing that Bella was Melanie's mother had caused me to see the two as almost the same. The images of Bella kept reminding me of Melanie.

"Now, lick it, darling." He said as if he was a kindergarten teacher explaining why x comes before y in the alphabet.

I couldn't tell from her body if she had done it or not. Judging by Aro's thought's she had. He continued to order her to do things in a condescending manner. I could see the tears streaming down her face as she continued to take his orders.

After a while, he began moving himself in and out of her telling her to suck as he did it. The almost silent slurping noises of her inexperience told me that she had listened.

I could tell by Aro's thoughts when he released. He let himself spill into her mouth and had no intention of letting her spit it out. She looked up at him, no doubt silently pleading him to allow her to do that. His lips curled into that evil and twisted smile he wore so well.

"Swallow it." He said dangerously.

I watched as she forced the vile liquid down her throat. I silently prayed that she wouldn't throw up. Aro had every intention of making he eat it, if she did. I didn't think I could watch that. Thankfully, she managed to keep it down.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it, little one?" He questioned.

"No sir, it wasn't." she stated with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Good." Aro replied. "So now that you know what you're doing, Caius would like the same thing. I'm sure that you'll be more than happy to oblige him."

"Aro, isn't that enough for one night!" I yelled. I was pulling at the other three with all of my might. If it had been my brothers, I would've been free by now. "She doesn't deserve this!"

_"She made a decision." _Aro thought sadistically. _"Now she has to live with the consequences of it. Much you like you have to live with the consequences of telling Bella your secret." _

He knew that got me going every time. I growled again and tried to lunge for him. The others yanked me back hard. Aro smiled at me.

"Jane." he said dismissively.

Jane didn't need the actual order, she simply step in front of me and turned her glare on me. Pain shot through my entire body as Jane's gift bared down on me. I still refused to scream, no matter how bad it hurt. I wouldn't scare Melanie like that or give them the satisfaction of a verbal response.

"Stop it!" Melanie yelled. "Just leave him alone!"

Jane released mefrom her gift a minute later. I immediately went back to trying to get away. I knew thoguh that things would be worse if I continued speaking. Which is why I shut up.

"Now, that we've heard from the peanut gallery." Aro stated in his sickeningly sweet voice. "Caius is waiting m'dear."

Caius was a lot rougher with her than Aro. He made her do many of the same things. He just used more force and made himself more intimidating. He started frocing himself in and out after awhile and she had to hold onto his legs to keep her balance. His thoughts at that point churned my stomach.

"Play with my balls." he groaned as he continued pushing himself in and out.

Melanie obeyed they order. Caius was for the most part pleased as he continued to push himself in and out of her mouth.

He didn't release in her mouth but I didn't like where he was planning on doing. He shoved her head to the floor and wrapped her hair around his dick. He rubbed it all over her hair once he finished. She lay on the ground crying and shaking when he finshed.

I noticed her look at Marcus after a minute. He was in a corner whacking off. Aro began explaining Marcus's little fetish with doing himself. I didn't pay any attention though, I was stuck on his thoughts of what they were going to do next. I wanted nothing more than to rip his head off at that point.

"Do you have to do that too?" I asked still struggling. "Can't you leave her a little of her dignity?"

Aro chuckled but otherwise ignored me.

"Stand up!" Aro ordered Melanie.

Melanie stood as quickly as possible with her hands restrained the way they were. Our eyes met again breifly. I was so scared for her and I hated that there was nothing I could do to stop this.

Aro moved so he was directly in front of her, breaking our eye contact. I heard her gasp as Caius stepped up behind her.

I didn't watch or listen in on the details after that. It was bad enough that it was happening to her. I couldn't bear it if I had to hear what they were thinking while they were doing it.

After, a little but of foreplay, the raped her from both ends at the same time. I didn't pay too much attention because I couldn't bear it. However, I did noticed that Melanie hadn't made a sound the whole time. Yes, she did cry but she didn't scream or beg.

**A/N: End Rape scene. **

Both monsters, pulled out of her at the same time and she fell to the ground in a sobbing heap. I was fighting harder to get her. When she looked at me, I saw in her eyes how much she needed comfort. I, however, couldn't break free of them.

I could smell her spilled blood on the ground. I had just realized that she smelled like Bella as well. She wasn't as strong as her mother but it was there all the same. Aro and Caius dressed then Aro's thoughts made me try even harder to break free.

Once he was dressed, Aro yanked Melanie up by by her hair and forced her back on the table. He then forced her legs apart and began licking the blood out from between her legws. I growled softly as he did so.

_"She tastes as good as Bella did." _Aro thought with a mental chuckle. _"Of course, I always prefer a virgin to a slut who tasted like werewolf." _

That's what finally broke me. How dare he even think to call Bella a slut? She had only ever slept with two guys willingly. At least, to me knowledge. Still, she was my girl and I had to defend her honor whether or not the statement was true.

I managed to rip myself from the three others. I lunged at Aro, grabbed him around the middle, and slammed him into the wall so hard it left an indent. I placed my hands around his throat in an attempt to rip his head off. His thoughts were peaceful, amused even, as he struggled to free himself of me.

I felt the others trying to pull me off but I was powered by rage and wasn't going to stop. I could feel Jane using her gift on me but the rage was dulling the pain. I continued to struggle with Aro and ignore the others. I didn't even noticed that Jane had stopped until I heard Melanie's whimper of fear.

I froze and turned around. I kept a firm hand around Aro's neck, though.

"Jane, let her go!" I growled.

"No, Edward!" Caius replied. "Let him go or I'll let Jane drain her dry."

I had no choice now. I couldn't let anything happen to Melanie because I couldn't control my anger. I released Aro and raised my hands in surrender. I felt Demetri and Felix grab my arms and pull them behind my back. I was so busy wallowing in the fact that I let Melanie and Bella down again, I didn't notice anyone's thoughts.

Aro stood from the wall and brushed himself off. He didn't look in the least bit perturbed by what happened. In fact, he looked perfectly calm about it. He smiled his sadistic smile as he stepped in front of me.

"Felix, Demetri, take him back to his quarters." he stated. "And don't let him out or anyone except me in until I say." Felix and Demetri nodded. "And as for you, little one," He walked toward Melanie and stroked her cheek. "Jane will get you cleaned up. Then she'll take you to your own room. The one we kept Bella in." He added to Jane, who nodded. Then Aro turned back to me and got another evil smile on his face. "And then tell your fellow guard members that the next four hours is open season on the human. Just make sure that they don't get too rough and everyone keeps it in there pants."

He was backing out of his promise. He couldn't do that. I held up my end and brought her here. He was backing out by taking her away from me and allowing the guard to have her.

"No!" I yelled. "You said that they wouldn't be allowed to touch her!"

"I did but that was before you disrespected me in front of her, my brothers, and your fellow guard members. So, I have no choice but to punish you. Unfortunately, I have yet to find a punishment that will teach you respect. Hopefully, sitting in your room and thinking about what you behavior has done to your poor inoccent human, will teach that respect. Or at least make you think twice before you act."

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled and tried to rip myself from Felix's and Demetri's grasps.

I shocked myself by using that phrase. I didn't usually use words like that, even when I was angry. There was so much wrong with this that I just had to get things out. I hated myself for not thinking that he would use Melanie as a way to punish me. Now, wshe was going to suffer and she didn't do anything wrong. I knew this was as much my fault as it was his. However, it felt so much better to take it out on him.

"Get him out of my sight!" Aro replied with a chuckle.

Felix and Demetri pulled me from the room. I continued to fight and scream obscenities at Aro as the two dragged me down the hall.

When I was thrown in my room, I collapsed on my couch and tried to figure out who I hated more in that moment. Myself or Aro.

**A/N: Sorry it's so long. My fingers kind of just took off on this one. I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Please review. I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. Plans and Finding Out the Secret

**A/N: I was a little disappointed when I posted four chapters and only got two reviews. That made me very sad. Oh well, that's hnot going to stop me from writing. However, my updates maybe a little more further apart. I'm currenly going to start work on my own novel. You're guys' support over the past year has inspired to seriusly try to put my talents to a better use. Not that fanfiction isn' awesome because I love writing it. However, I know that I feel ten times better if I was to finish a project that was all my own. Anyway, I hopw you enjoy the next chapter. Also, please bear with me on the Bella part. I know exactly what I'm doing with the Edward and Melanie stuff. Bella and the others, however, is me just making it up as I go. I hope it turns out okay.**

**BELLA**

"Once we get to Italy. The family and I will meet with the Volturi to see if there is anyway we can negotiate Melanie out of this. There has to be something that he wants more than he wants her. We just have to find out what it is." I explained.

We were still in the living room of Charlie's old house. Cassie was back up in my room, getting a few more hours of sleep before her training started. I really didn't like the idea of her going and I knew that Jacob didn't either. However, she got her father's stubborness and persistance so there was no way we were getting out of it. I just hope we could solve everything without a fight. Just like we did last time. It would be so much easier than asking our friends to put there lives in danger.

"That would be me." Alice replied.

"Hell no, Alice!" I yelled. "I'm not losing another one of you to those bastards!"

She was right. Aro had wanted her since he knew of her power. She was what he coveted most in this world. I knew Melnaie would be freed the instant Alice handed herself over. As much as I wanted to save Melanie, I didn't want to do it as at the expensive of another member of my family. It was just not going to happen. We just had to find something else that he wanted.

"But Bella, if it saves Melanie, why not?" Alice argued.

"Because, Alice, he already took the love of my life, I won't let him take my best friend too. Besides, I'm Melanie's mother, if anyone is going to trade places with her, it

s going to be me." I replied.

That was the only deal I'd be willing to accept without a fight. I just had to hope that idea of having a vampire toy was more appealing to Aro than having a human one. I knew a vampire one would be much more appealing for his brother's and his sick tendencies. I surpressed a shudder as I thought of my second night with them. I was surprised I had been able to conceive Melanie after that.

"Do you really think that's what Edward would want?" Alice countered.

"As much as it pains me to say this, Edward is not my concern at the moment. He's a big boy and he can handle things on his own. My concern is Melanie who is one hundred percent human and needs to get out of there immediately." I stated feeling my heart break into tiny pieces.

The truth was, I knew exactly how Edward would feel if I ended up back in Aro's hands, depressed, guilty and angry. The way he was when I first met him. This time with no hope of a better future. God only knew what he would resort to if that happened. I couldn't think about that though. I had to concentrate on saving my baby girl. I had to do everything in my power to save her, regardless of what it meant for me. I was her mother and protecting her was my main job. Everything else, including Edward, came in second.

"Bells," Jacob said giving me a sincere look. "We can't let you just turn yourself over to them. You remember what happened when you were human and had human limitations. Think about how much worse it'll be for you as a vampire. There would be nothing stopping them from tearing you apart all day, every day. I refuse to allow that to happen. The pack honored your request of not interfering last time and you got hurt. Then everything got all messed up. Maybe, if we'd insisted on helping, everything would be fine. Well, we won't be making the same mistake, again."

"And neither will the family." Carlisle stated. "We just let them walk away with you, out of fear for what they'd do. Well, it's not happening this time. We won't let them walk away with you. Regardless of what it would mean for us."

"Exactly." Jasper put in. "We'll just have to find something else, and if we can't, then we'll fight for her."

"But you could all die." I stated. "I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

"Bella, how many times do we have to remind you, you're family, and we fight for our family." Emmett said. "Especially when they can't fight for themselves, like Melanie. She's as much a Cullen as she is a Swan or Black (A/N: Playing off of Jacob considering Melanie like a second daughter.) So just stop fighting us on this. We'll fight if we have to and that's the end of it."

I looked around at my family (Sam and Jacob, included). Their jaws were set and their eyes full of love and determination. I really didn't want them to fight. We were way outnumbered by the guard, if with the assistance of seven werewolves. Their was no way we could win without losing half of them. I didn't want to have to nlose any of them. After all, I had already lost Edward.

I could tell, by the look in their eyes, though, they weren't going to let me trade myself for Melanie. They were all deadset on not letting me hand myself over and fighting instead. I was sure that they wouldn't give me any choice in the matter.

I sighed.

"Fine." I said. "But if anything happens to any of you. I'll find away to bring you back and kill you again."

I knew a small part of me was simply trying to make light of the situation. However, the bigger part of me was dead serious. I would bring them back and kill them fifty times over if any of them died trying to kfix a problem that was my fault.

"Deal." was the scattered and murmured reply from my family.

"Sam, Jacob, maybe the two of you should get some rest too." Carlisle suggested. "It's been a long couple of days and we aren't finished yet. Esme will make arrangements for a few more tickets. Then when you get up, we can speak to the others and get started on Cassie's training."

"No, I need to speak with them now." Sam stated. "The earlier we can get started the better. Besides, I'm used to a life with barely any sleep, I'll be fine. However, Jacob, I want you to get at least three hours before you bring Cassie to join us."

"But Sam, I'm fine." Jacob argued.

"No you're not. The trnasformation was as exhausting for you as it was her. Besides, I know you're going to nwant to be as alert as possible diring the fight. You'll want to keep an eye on Cassie and Bella, and everyone else while taking out as many of those bastards as possible. You could do with more than three hours but that's all we have time for. So just get some rest and please don't make me order you."

"Fine." Jacob grumbled in response.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he sleeps." I stated.

I knew Sam was right. I just wished he would've been willing to sleep too. He needed it as much as Jake did. However, I knew there was absolutely no arguing with Sam.

"I know you will." Sam replied as he walked out the door.

I turned to my best motherly look onto Jaocb who hadn't moived from the chair. He sat there giving me an I'm-not-going-anywhere stare back. We both sat like that for a minute or too. I wasn't going to let him win this stare down. If he was going to put his life in danger for me then I was going to make sure that he had a better chance to survive.

"It might be best to just go do it." Jasper stated. "She'll just sink even further into mother mode and start yelling. And believe, being on the recieving end is of one of those isn't pleasant."

"Thank you Jasper." I stated. "So are you going to take his advice or do I have to get ugly?" I shot him another stern look and he seemed to cower slightly under it.

"Okay, fine." he said. "But what if Cassie wakes before I do?"

"Jasper will handle it." I replied calmly. "No go!" I ordered.

I watched as he got up and headed for the stairs. HIs body language reminded of the night's, fifteen years ago, when Billy would send me home early because Jacob needed sleep. I would, of course, oblige, but Jake would get very upset. Much like he was now.

Once he disappeared up the stairs, we decided that we needed to hunt. We went in the usual pairs, me with Roxy. By the time, Jacob and Cassie were awake and ready, we were all full and ready to get things moving.

**EDWARD**

I sat on my couch with my head in my hands. I was doing my best to block out Melanie's screams and the thoughts of my fellow guards who were hurting her. I couldn't believe that I had lost my temper like that. It's not like he said anything different about Bella than he has been for fifteen years.

He enjoyed rubbing in the fact that Jacob, himself and his brothers had been able to have sex with her before I did. Even if the latter two were unconsentual. In fact, I have yet to be able to share that wonderful experience with her. I probably never will.

Still, it was the same thing everyday and night, with human after human. Aro would always compare them to Bella. Most of the time, none of them were as good as Bella for him. Which pissed me off? Sometimes, though, like with Melanie, he'd enjoy them more. That was the biggest test of my temper.

I normally didn't rise to it. However, the combination of Melanie being Bella's daughter, my being forced to watch, the thoughts he had during the rape, and the thoughts about her blood were just too much for me. I lost it. Now, I regretted it. I never imgined that Aro would punish Melanie for my behavior. I could only hope that she'd survive this. If she didn't, I'd never forgive myself.

I also hoped that Bella had no idea about Melanie. Or anything that was happening to her. It would only destroy her even more than she already was. I had a hard time imagining the depressed Bella that Damon told me about. It just didn't seem like her. I thought about what she referred to as her "zombie months" and shuddered. I couldn't imagine her going back to that.

A partically loud scream from down the hall pulled me out of my thoughts. I ran to the door and started pounding on it. I had to get her out of there. This was all my fault. She didn't deserve any of this. Unfortunately, Aro was smart enough to put reinforced steel on all the doors. Which meant, though my fist left huge dents in the door, I couldn't bust through it.

I heard laughing from outside the door. Images of a broken and bruised Melanie on the floor bleeding and crying floated into my head. I let out a low but loud growl. It was met by more laughter. I heard Damon trying desperately to help her but the others wouldn't let him get near her.

_"My, my he does seem upset." _Aro's thoughts floated in. _"Maybe now, he's learned his lesson. _Demetri, Felix, I would like to see Edward. Demetri, please go to Melanie's room and tell the others, free time is over. Take your time, though. Then you and Jane are to clean her up and tend to the more serious wounds. We don't want her to die before she's had a chance to change her mind. Felix, you are going to come in with me. Just in case he forgets to check his temper."

I let out another low growl but didn't do anything as I heard the door unlock. He was going to make them stop hurting Melanie and I didn't want to give him a reason to change his mind. In fact, to make absolutely sure I didn't lose it, I put Aro and Felix' thought on mute as the entered. I nodded respectfully to Aro as I stepped out of his way.

"So, Edward, I'm sure you've had plenty of time to think about what you did wrong before." Aro questioned calmly.

"Yes sir, I have." I said through gritted teeth. "And I like to apologize for losing my temper. It was the wrong place and the wrong time. I will never disrespect you again."

I rambled off the apologiy that I had learned so well over the past fifteen years. I got in trouble for temper at least once a week. Aro thought making me apologize was actually going to do something for it. Little did he know, apologizing only made me angrier. Especially, when losing my temper is justified. Which was ninety-nine point nine percent of the time. There was only once or twice when it was a simple overreaction. Aro sighed.

"I would ask you to say it like you mean it but that would be more trouble than what it's worth." he replied.

"Then why do you ask me to say it in the first place?" I questioned.

"I hope that one of these days, you'll learn." he answered. "However, I starting to think that it's futile. In fact, I'm considering having you destroyed and ridding myself of the problem." He smiled his evil smile.

No, he couldn't do that. Not until, I've gotten Melanie out of here. If I was gone, Damon would be the only one to protect her and he couldn't handle all three brothers alone. I couldn't ask him to do that. They'd probably end up getting rid of him too. I needed a plan, just in case.

Of course, I'd have to wait and think about it until Aro left. I didn't want to risk him catching wind of it.

"Do what you have to do." I stated as calmly as possible.

"I will, don't worry." he replied. "However, there ids one bit of information that I'm curious about. What is this new human to you?"

Great, he suspected something. Damon said this was something that I shouldn't tell him. It was something could screw everything up. Not to mention, it would make tings a lot worse on Melanie. I couldn't let that happen. Melanie shouldn't have to deal with any of this. She was such a good person. And I had only known her for two days.

I had to convince him that Melanie was just another human that I was trying to protect. That she really didn't mean anything to me on a personal level. It was the only way I could keep her from getting hurt more. Especially if I couldn't save her after I was gone.

"She just another human." I stated. I was so glad being a vampire had taught me to lie well. "Another human who I believe shouldn't be treated like an animal or a slave."

"See, I find that very hard to believe." Aro reply. "You have never fought this hard to save any other human from us. You've never gotten angry enough to attempt to rip my head off. And you've never nearly punched down your door, to get to one who was being hurt. So please forgive, but I think she means more to you than any other human. Now, you can either tell me why or I can find out for myself."

"Go to hell, Aro!" I yelled.

I knew I wasn't getting away without him finding out. Still, I wasn't going to betray Melanie or Bella by telling him. If he wanted to pull it out of my head then he could but I wasn't going to make it easy for him. Aro sighed and nodded at Felix.

Felix had grabbed me before I could register the nod. He pinned my arms behind my back. Felix, alone, was as strong as Emmett, and I could only throw Emmett off on an extremely good day. This was not an extremely good day. I struggled and pulled but Felix held my arms tight to my back.

"Now, let's see what you're really hiding." Aro stated and walked over to me.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and stood there for a long time. I knew he was seeing everything, not only from the last forty-eight hours, but from my entire existence. He was silent as he stood there watxhing the images floating from my mind to his.

"That's interesting." Aro smiled and released me after a minute. "Felix, take him to our conference room, than tell Jane and Demetri to bring the human once they've finished with her. There's something that I feel she has a right to know."

"Don't you dare tell her!" I yelled. "She doesn't need to know that! It'll break her heart!"

"That's the point." Aro smiled. "Also, Felix, I wish to Damon, it appears that he hasn't been telling me everything. I think he needs a remind of who the boss is. Why don't you bring me his younger sister. I'm sure she'll do the job nicely."

"Yes, master." Felix stated as he pulled me out of the room.

"Don't you dare, Aro!" I yelled. "Leave, Marissa (A/N: Damon's younger sister) alone! She has nothing to do with this!"

"She does now." Aro said with an evil smile. "But don't worry, we won't hurt her. Much."

His chuckled echoed down the hallway as Felix pulled me away from him.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Don't worry, there isn't going to be anymore rape. I'm running out of ideas. Anyway, I also figured out what's going to happen to Melanie at the end. I hope you'll like it when I get there. I don't think there's anything else. I hope I get more reviews than I have been. I really like to know what you guys have to say. Finally, thank you to jackiehydelover. She told me that she thought the repeat chapters were boring and a little montonous. I reread my story and I kind of see her point so I don't think I'll be repeating chapters anymore. I think that's all. Please review. **


	23. Friendly Conversations

**A/N: So I realized this morning that I totally and completely screwed up the time lines with all the catching up I had to do. I thought it through and decided on the best way to handle that. This chapter is going to open when Bella and the others are almost finished training Cassie. Now, I want all of you to know that the brothers finished with Cassie about six hours into the training session. Then I want you to know that Aro went to see Edward as Bella and the others were getting on the plane. So when Edward's part picks up this time, Bella and the others are already heading for the airport. I hope that I didn't confuse anyone there. You'll need to know that for later. Okay, so on with the chapter. **

**BELLA  
**

"She really is a natural." Jacob stated.

I could hear the pride in his voice laced with sadness. I wished there was something I could've done to make him feel better about this.

We were standing in the clearing were the Cullens used to play baseball. Sam and the rest of the pack were helping Cassie learn the basics of fighting vampires. Though they couldn't hear each others thoughts, in wolf form, they still managed to communicate with Cassie. I supposed they knew each other so well that they had their own way of talking without words. They had been working for a near twelve hours know.

My family had kindly offered to be the practice targets. We knew how dangerous this was for everyone. However, we also knew how badly Cassie needed the field experience. Everyone was doing their best to keep themselves in control. Jasper stayed on the sidelines to monitor emotions and change them if need be.

Cassie's skills surprised me. I knew she had to be good. She was Jacob's daughter, after all. He was the only one in the pack who learned the different techniques, quicker than even Sam. Cassie, though, she was ten times better and stronger than her father. She had learned to phase at will within two hours which broke Jacob's record of five. And she was the only one to take all of the Cullenswith each technique. Nobody had been able to take down all of them. It was quite shocking to watch her.

"Just like her dad." I added with a smile.

He smiled back but it didn't quite meet his eyes. I could see that he was having conflicting feelings. He was proud that she was excepting her heritage and taking responsibility. Yet, at the same time, he feared for her. He didn't want her to be put in this situation. He knew all too well the possibility that she would die. He knew though, that she was just as stubborn as he was. She had made up her mind and no one was going to change it.

"You don't want her to go, do you?" I questioned.

"Of course not." he replied looking at the ground. "She's my baby girl. I'd rather she didn't have a brush with death at only fourteen. She has her whole life ahead of her. I don't want anymore of it to be taken away. But I know that she has just as much a right and responsibility as the rest of us to protect the humans. Esecially her best friend. I can't deny her that. No matter how I feel."

"You're really good at this father thing." I stated. "You understand your child well enough to respect her decisions, even if you don't agree with them. You understand that she's gotta do what she's gotta do. And you put your own personal feelings aside because you don't want to stifle her. You know in your heart that she needs to do this and you aren't going to try to stop her because of your own fears. Not many fathers can say that."

"I know." he replied and looked back at the ground. "I just wish that Alyssa felt the same way."

"So you told her then?"

"Yes."

"And it didn't go well?"

"Let's just say it took Emily, a whole pot of tea, and several shots of whiskey to keep her from coming here, killing Sam and I, and dragging Cassie back to Seattle."

He once again smiled a smile that didn't fit the look in his eyes. I chuckled once.

"I can't really blame her." I said. "It's a mother's prerogative to be a little overprotective with their children."

He laughed a little. We fell into a comfortable silence. I watched Cassie tackle Emmett for the millionth time that day. I still couldn't get over her strength. No one, vampire or werewolf, had ever been able to take down Emmett. With the exception of myself but I was still a newborn then. I was stronger than him by default. It was so amazing to see Cassie do it so many times in one session. I was surprised at how well he was taking his repeated defeats.

"Can I ask you something?" Jacob asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"How did you know that Melanie was your daughter and that she was in trouble?" he questioned.

"Maternal instinct." I answered with a shrug.

"But you've never even met her?" Jacob asked.

"True but every mother and daughter has a special connection. Whether the're like Cassie and Alyssa. Cassie has known since day one that she belonged to Alyssa and Alyssa, of course, knew the same thing. Their connection is slightly stronger because of it. I'll bet you anything that if something happens to Cassie today, Alyssa would feel it before it does. Then you have the pairs like Melanie and I. I had no idea that I was her mother and she probably has no idea that I even exist. However, we have that automatic connection. I would be able to spot her in a crowd and she'd be able to spot me. I suppose it has to do with something that goes on in the womb. I don't know, though." I explained. Jacob stared at me like I had lost my mind. "I suppose you have to be a mother to fully understand."

"Whatever you say." he rolled his eyes.

We went back to watching the others train. I found myself studying him after a minute. He was studying Cassie with the same look of pride mixed with fear that he had a few minutes ago. I felt so horrible that we brought this curse back on their family. They deserved to live normal and happy lives. Especially Cassie who was just beginning hers. I put my hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"I'm sorry my family brought your family into our problems again." I stated.

"Don't be." he replied. "Like I keep telling you, Melanie's as much our family as she is yours. We, and that includes the pack, have condered her one of us since the day Cassie introduced us to her. Way before we began to suspect who she was. And as for Cassie's transformation goes. I knew it was coming sooner or later. I didn't think it would be so soon, though. But I know Cassie would rather embrace who she was and no all the dark secrets of our family. As well as, find out exactly what was happening to Melanie and be able to do everything in her power to help. Than be sitting at homke right now, in the dark and wondering if she'd ever see her "sister" again."

I nodded and we fell into another comfortable silence. We knew that nothing else needed to be said. It was understood that no apologies were necessary. And I learned awhile ago, from the Cullens, not to give them unless they were wanted. It was something that helped me through the worst part of my depression. It helped me stop blaming myself for everything.

I looked down at my watch. It was ten thirty. We had to be at the airport by noon.

"Hey guys, we gotta go. The plan takes off in two hours!" I half heartedly yelled across the clearing.

I knew they could all hear me. Everyone, vampire and wolf alike, had surrounded me within a matter of seconds.

"Okay, we're going to run to the vans then meet outside the airport." I explained. "Get there as quickly as possible but try to be conspicuous. We don't need anyone pulled over or put in jail."

Everyone nodded their agreement then we took off into the trees, heading towards the vans just outside the woods.

**EDWARD**

I passed the room cursing myself to the deepest pits of hell. How could I have been so stupid? Did I really think that Aro wouldn't pick up on this? I was woay more passionate about Melanie than I had been about any other human that he brought in. I should've known he would've taken it as I sign that there was something different. Now, Aro knew the truth and everything was screwed.

I knew he was going to use the information to hurt Melanie even more. He'd probably go into great detail about the things they had done to my poor Bella. They'd proably even demonstrate. I shuddered at the thought of it. I couldn't klet that happen.

I didn't know how I was going to stop it, though. Even if Aro didn't follow through with his threat to have me destroyed. There was no way that I'd be able to protect her from them. Not without thwe help of my family. I knew that I could akways call them and they'd come running, even now after fifteen years. But I couldn't put them in that kind of danger. Yes, I wanted to help Melanie for Bella's sake but my family shouldn't have to sacrifice themselves for my mistakes. We'd all had to do that once and I wasn't about to repeat that mistake.

To top everything off, I had gotten Damon in trouble for lying. That one wouldn't really be a big deal, if it wasn't for the fact that Damon's inoccent little sister, Marissa wasa going to suffer for it. She'd already been through enough in the last ten years. She didn't need this too.

Marissa was fifteen years younger than Damon. She wasn't even four months old when Aro took him away. She probably didn't even remember anything about him. That was fine with Damon, so long as she was safe. Unfortunately, Marissa couldn't stay safe for ever.

Five years after I came to stay, Aro decided that Damon needed some more incentive to behave. Apparently, I had had a bad influence on him. Which was kind of true. I inspired him to stand up for himself.

Anyway, Aro had the now ten year old, Marissa kidnapped and brought to Volterra. The used her as a servant. Thankfully, not in the same way as Melanie and Annabell. No, Marissa jobs consisted of keeping things clean and doing odd jobs for the brothers and the guard. The had her run human errand for them from time to time. Ocassionally, when Heidi was out or when someone wanted a snack, she helped them lure in unsuspecting prey. She hated doing it but it was either that or die. She was also used a a discplinary tool for Damon. Whenever he did something wrong, she would get beat or starved. That definitely kept Damon in line for the most part.

Damon did his best to take care of her. It took him several months to gain her trust. When he finally got it, he cherished it. He fed her when Aro wouldn't and helped take care of her more serious wounds. He and I, both made sure she always had plenty of work to do on our quarters. We wanted to keep her away from the others who would hurt her every chance the got.

Things were going very well on that front. That is, until today when I ruined everything. I punched the wall in frustration at my own stupidity. The door creaked open and I turned to see Felix pushing Damon in the room. Felix didn't say anything as he left the room shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Damon," I said walking over to him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell him but he read it from me."

"Edward, calm down." he replied. "It's okay, I understand."

"But Aro knows you lied to him." I stated.

"I'm well aware of that." he replied.

I could tell there wasn's something quite right about him. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, though. I think it was something in his eyes.

"He's going to hurt Marissa because of it." I explained.

"He's going to kill her because of it, actually." he said sadly. "_They _(A/N:His gift.) told me."

"Oh god, Damon, I'm so sorry. He suspected something when I fought for Melanie."

"Don't be sorry. I wouldn't have wanted you to do anything less than fight for that inoccent girl. She didn't deserve any of the things they did to her."

"But, what about Marissa?"

He looked at the floor for a long minute before he answered.

"I know how terrible this sounds but I would rather see her dead than living in the hell she's been in for the last ten years. I can't stand to see her hurting like that anymore."

His expression scared me. I had never seen him give up hope on anything. That was the great thing about his gift. It gave him hope where other people didn't have any. Now, though, he stood there looking utterly lost. It was like somebody drained all of the hope and replaced it with fear and sadness.

"But Damon, you can't just give up on her like that." I argued. "You're her big brother. Her protector."

"Yeah, I've really protected her ten years ago, didn't I?!" he yelled. "I realize now that letting her die is the best way I can protect her. She'll finally be able to be at peace. And the can never hurt her again. Besides, if we try to stop them, we'll probably get caught and it'd be worse for her. I couldn't live with myself if I made it any harder than it had to be."

"I guess you're right." I replied trying to calm him. I didn't really agree with him about it but there wasn't much I could say. Not wanting to argue, I quickly changed the subject. "So, how do the plan to use the information against Melanie?"

"They are going to try to make you out to be a liar." he answered. "Make her think that they alone were willing to tell her the secret. They are hoping that it will break her faith in you and turn her towrds them."

"Will it work?" I asked.

"I don't know. _They_ couldn't tell me, that."

"So what do you think she'll do?"

"I think that it will most definitely krock her trust in you. However, once she finds out what they did to Bella, as well as what they did to Melanie, herself, she won't go to them. She's too smart for that. She sees what they are putting you through, too. She doesn't think that's right. And once she sees what they do to Marissa, she won't change her mind. In fact, she just hate them more."

"I hope you're, right." I said and collapsed into one of the chairs.

There was so mjuch to think about. So many what ifs? What if she did join them after finding out I didn't tell her the truth? What if she doesn't but Aro does have me destroyed? What if Damon can't protect her when I'm gone? I put my head in my heads. Why was everything so messed up?

I felt Damon put his hand on my shoulder before sliding into the chair next to me.

"Do you remember what I told you the day you joined us?" he asked.

"Don't worry, everything will work out in the end." I answered. "But I don't see how it will now. Aro wasn't supposed to find out who Melanie was. And Marissa wasn't supposed to die."

"Edward, listen to me for a minute." Damon stated. "Yes, this is a major bump in the road. However, _they_ are still showing me the same outome _they_ did fifteen years ago. The one were your fine. I'm fine. Bella's fine. Even Melanie will end up fine. I promise."

I couldn't help but feel better about it. His gift had never let me down before. I trusted it and I trusted him. Both with my life. I didn't think anything could break my faith in either.

"But what about Marissa?" I asked after a minute.

"Marissa was always going to die." he replied sadly. "It was just a matter of how and when."

We fell into a sad silence. I wasn't really sure what to say to him. I wanted to comfort him but I had never really experienced losing a family member. I couldn't remember my human parents so I didn't really count them. I wished Bella was there. She'd be able to help him. She had lost her father, after all. I know that has to be similiar to losing a sibling.

Before I could say anything, the door creaked open again, Jane and Demetri walked in dragging Melanie between them. Her long brown hair had been pulled out of the pnoytail and was a horrible mess. Her head lolled and it covered her face. I couldn't tell if she was concious or not. She was wearing a wholly and dirty tank top with a short skirt that was just as wholly and dirty. Most of her body was exposed and it was covered in bruises and cuts.

Jane and Demetri discarded her on the floor, like a bag of trash and headed to the door. When they reached it Jane spoke,

"Our Masters will be with you shortly."

With that she walked out and locked the door. I ran to Melanie and pulled her into a sitting position. I cradled her head in my arms and tried to wake her.

"Melanie, honey, wake up." I whispered stroking her hair.

"Edward." She moaned and her eye fluttered open.

"Yes, you're safe, right now." I comforted her.

"Oh god Edward." she cried. "It was horrible. They kept hitting and kicking me and I begged them to stop but they wouldn't. It hurt so bad."

She clenched my shirt and sobbed into my chest.

"I know." I said rocking her and stroking her hair. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

She continued to cry for awhile. I kept rocking her and telling her how sorry I was. Eventually, my apologies turned into Bella's lullaby. I'm sure it was completely out of habit but it was quite ironic. Her sobs soon became hiccoughs as she continued to cling to my shirt.

Ten minutes later, the door opened again. In walked Jane and Demetri, followed by the brothers. Felix came in last but he was dragging a girl behind him. She was tall but petite. She had blonde hair that was in a pixie cut like Alice's. Her blue eyes were wide with sadness and fear.

She was wearing a torn up black dress. My vampire eyes could see the many blood stains on it. Her arms were tied in front of her and had a small piece of rope coming out of them. Felix was using it to drag her. The was a ball gag wrapped around her mouth.

Damon forze and whispered, "Marissa" as the door shut with a resounding thud.

**A/N: Please excuse the title. I really couldn't think of anything to call it. It seemed slightly appropriate. Also, I'm sorry for the abrupt entrance of Marissa. I promise she does have a point. Well, I think that's it. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. **


	24. Punishment and the Truth

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I just started another story I Told You So. It's my first attempt at an all human story. Warning: Team Edward fans need not apply. Anyway, I think this is an update worth waiting for but you tell me. Also, the timeline in this one gets a bit confusing so I'm going to be putting little time reminders with each P.O.V. changes. Finally, I've just realize that I haven't mentioned Bella's powers. They are the same as in the book. She's a shield and that's it. I don't like the idea of giving her any other powers. I like that it's plain and simple, just like Bella. Not in the bad way, of course. **

**BELLA (2:30 P.M.) **

When Esme had called to try to get tickets for the seven pack members, she was told that there wouldn't be another flight with that many seats for another three days. We couldn't wait that long. Who knew what those monsters were doing to Melanie. Esme then asked if there was any way they could let us rent a jet or something.

They initially told her no but changed their tune when she offered them one hundered thousand dollars in cash. They told us that as long as we got there by noon, they'd have a jet ready for us.

When we arrived Esme gave them an extra fifty thousand for their time and trouble. She also gave the pilot ten thousand to not ask any questions and keep his mouth shut about things he may hear. Then another five thousand to get us as close to Volterra as quickly as possible.

He said he could get us an hour outside of Volterra in about five hours. We took the deal. We figured with Roxy and Alice driving, it would only take us a half hour to get to Volterra. That would put us getting to Voltera around five thirty. I just hoped they hadn't hurt her too much.

I looked at my watch. It was now two thiry and we had been on the jet for two and a half hours. The pack was scattered around the jet, sleeping. They had all had a very long day and needed as much sleep as possible before we landed. Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the front row talking quietly. Rosalie and Emmett were in the back saying their own version of what could've been their last goodbye.

I was sitting in the middle seat with Jasper on my right and Alice on my left. Roxy was sitting behind us. I hated being between Alice and Jasper again. However, they both knew how much I needed them in the spots they were in. I needed Jasper for the emotional support and Alice and Roxy for the verbal and physical.

I couldn't help but worry about what we were about to of all, it was possible that my families, both of them, could die and we wouldn't be able to save Melanie. Hell, we didn't even know what to expect because Alice couldn't see around the pack. I hated going into this blind. There were so many what ifs that it drove me crazy.

The thought that was bothering the most though, was having to see the brothers for the first time since they did those horrible things to me. I wasn't sure if I could face them after all of that. What if I froze up and somebody got hurt? What if I got scared and let them get to me again?

Jasper, who probably felt all of the fear and worry radiating off of me, placed his hand on top of mine and I felt waves of calm spreading over me. Roxy reached around the seat and began massaging my shoulders while Alice stroked my hair.

"Everything is going to be fine." Jasper whispered.

"I hope you're right." I replied grabbing his hand and laying my head on Alice's shoulder.

**EDWARD**

Once the brothers had taken their "thorns", Felix dragged Marissa to the front and shoved her down in front of them. Damon let out a low and dangerous growl when she whimpered in fear and pain. I wrapped my fingers around his wrist, just in case.

Melanie, who had released my shirt and turned when the brothers walked in, grasped my hand as she stared at Marissa. She had no idea who Marissa was. All she saw was another defenseless human who was about to be hurt. I fiugred she was thinking about what they were going to do to Marissa.

Marissa, who knew enough about the brothers, kept her head down staring at the floor. I could see her body shaking with fear and hear her soft sobbing.

"So," Aro began. "It seems that we have much to talk about." He had on his sadistic grin. I put his thoughts on mute just to make sure that I didn't lose control. "Why don't we start with the simplest part. It could possibly be the most fun too. Damon." Damon rose when Aro address him.

"Yes, master?" He questioned with a slight incline of his head.

"I've come to discover that you have not been being completely honest about the things your gift shows you. Is that true?" Aro questioned.

Damon knew it would do him any good to lie. In fact, things would be worse for Marissa if he did.

"Yes sir, it is." he replied his voice shaking with fear and anger.

"And why is that?" Aro asked his anger rising.

"Because there are some things that I believe only certain people should hear, sir." he replied between clenched teeth.

"And you don't believe that your master should hear everything that you're told or shown?"

"No sir, I do not."

"Then I suppose I have to make you believe it then, won't I?" Aro got another smile on his as he nodded to Jane, Felix, and Demetri. "You three know what to do."

Felix and Demetri walked up to Damon and grabbed him the same way they grabbed me when I lost my cool earlier. Damon could give Emmett a run for his money in a fight. He could've easily have thrown one of them off but both were too much for him, though.

I felt Melanie squeeze my hand a little tighter as Jane made her way over to Marissa. I squeezed back as tightly as I could without hurting her. Jane grabbed Marissa by her hair and yanked her back until she was laying on her back.

Jane used her nails to cut the ropes that bound Marissa hands then removed the ball gag. A second later, the room was filled with Marissa screams of agony. Melanie buried her face back in my chest and I felt more tears on my already wet shirt. I brought my free hand up to stroke her hair.

Damon was trying to wrestle himself free of the two holding him. Sure, he thought Marissa would be better off dead but he didn't want to see her suffer like this.

Marissa's screams stopped after a minute. I looked up to see Marissa laying on her back trying to get her breath back. Jane was circling her like she was trying to find the best place to attack. She, finally, raised her foot and brought it down on Marissa's hand. I heard the shattering of the bones in Marissa hand followed my her piercing shriek of agony.

Damon growled.

"Just kill her and get it over with." he begged.

Jane and the others just laughed. Jane continued to stomp on and pummel Marissa. She let out scream after scream and begged for her own death. Jane was very careful not to spill her blood, though. I could read in Aro's thoughts what they planned for later. His thoughts made me sick.

Melanie kept her head in my chest as she cried. Her hand clutched mine. I rocked her and stroked her hair gently. Damon continued to fight and beg for them to just kill her.

The room was filled with Marissa's piercing screams as well as hers and Damon's pleas for her death. All three were met with laughter. I focused my attention on Melanie because I didn't want to do anything that I'd regret.

I wasn't sure how long it lasted before Aro ordered Jane to stop. I looked back up to see Marissa still on the ground. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she let out hoarse breaths. I nopticed that she flinched with each one.

The brothers stood as Jane stepped away. Damon, who had just realized what they were going to do, started to struggle harder.

"Keep your filthy lips off of her." He yelled.

The brothers just laughed as the each found a point on Marissa's body and sank their teeth into it. Marissa screamed louder than ever as they broke through her skin. Her body convulsed and she continued screaming as they continued to drink.

Melanie had buried her head further into my just. I could hear her humming between her sobs. She was trying to block out what was happening but it wasn't working. I put my hand, the one that wasn't being clung to, over her ear and automatically started humming her mother's lullaby.

Marissa's screams finally stopped as Felix and Demetri let Damon slide to the floor. I could he his dry sobs as he sat there staring at his sisters body. The brothers stood and walked away from the body as if nothing happened. Aro wiped blood off of the corner of his mouth as he sat back down.

"Jane, would you please get rid of that?" he said and pointed to Marissa's lifeless body.

"Of course master." Jane replied.

Damon let out another growl when Jane grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of the room. When the door swung shut, Aro returned his attention to us.

"Now, Melanie," he said with that sadistic smile. Melanie pulled herself away from me to look at him. "There's something that I think you have a right to know."

**BELLA (4:30 P.M.) **

It was now four thirty and we had a half hour until we landed. The pack had been awake for at least an hour. Carlisle was standing in the front of the jet. He had wanted to discuss the plan once again before we landed. Just to make sure everyone knew their parts.

"We are going to be landing in a half hour. We will drive from the airport to Volterra." He began. "Alice, Roxy, since you two are the fastest drivers, you'll be incharge of stealing two cars. They should be fast but not too flashy. We don't want to get caught." Alice and Roxy nodded. "Now, when we get there, as much as I don't want to do this, the pack is going to have to go down with us. There is going to be no way for us to contact them if talking it out doesn't work. I must warn you, though, these vampires hate your kind. More so than normal vampires. It's going to be very dangerous." Sam nodded. "Our main goal will be to get Melanie out, if this turns into a fight. Which means don't try to kill everyone of them you see. Only do it if you have to." Everyone murmured their agreement. "Cassie, your job will be to get Melanie out of harm's way once we get her away from Aro. You are to take her back up to the streets. Once you get out, don't come back. Take her to a public place, if you are able. We'll find you when we finish. If you can't get her public, then do what you can to protect her." Cassie nodded. "I guess that's it then. Good Luck and please be careful."

Everyone nodded and Carlisle sat back down. He wrapped his arms around Esme and pulled her close. I found myself wishing that I had someone to say goodbye too. Or at least hold me and tell me that it was going to work out. Even if it was a lie.

I felt a wave of calm roll over me as Jasper placed his hand in mine again. Alice resumed stroking my hair and I felt a little better.

**MELANIE (4:30 P.M.)**

"Now, Melanie," Aro said when Jane had dragged the poor girl's body out of the room. I had no idea who she was. Just that she was someone important to Damon, you could see it by his reaction. I pulled myslef away from Edward's chest to look at Aro. "There's something I think you have a right to know."

I could see the twisted smile on his face and knew that whatever it was, wasn't good for me. I held Edward's hand a little tighter.

"What?" I asked as politely as I could manage.

He opened his mouth to answer but Edward jumped up so suddenly I fell backwards. Damon manged to catch me before I hit the stone floor.

"No." Edward growled. "If you're going to insist that she hears this, it is going to be the truth. Told by me. She has a right to hear the whole story. Not some version that you have manipulated to suit your fancy. If she wants to hate me for not telling her then fine but she deserve the whole truth. And I won't let you lie to her about it."

What the hell was going on? What were they talking about? What truth?

"Fine." Aro replied. "You can tell her."

Edward walked around and sat in front of me. He looked so sad and unsure of what to say. I reached out and squeezed his hand in a reassuring manner.

"Just tell me." I coaxed. "I promise I won't hate you."

"I wouldn't make that promise just yet." He sighed. "You remember when I told you about Bella?"

"Yes." I replied with a nod. I was a little confused what did Bella have to do with me?

"When I joined the guard to save her, I made her promise me that she would move on. I should've known that it wasn't possible for her. Just like it wasn't possible for me. Anyway, I don't know all of the details, just what Damon's gift had shown him." I nodded. "According to _them_, Bella got pretty depressed after everything. My family tried to help but the couldn't. She didn't want anyone but me. However, she didn't want what I did to be in vain so she started dating some guy named, Brian. She didn't love him but realized it too late." He paused for a minute. I think he was collecting his thoughts and his eyes looked so sad. I did have I feeling I knew where this was going now, though. "She and Brian got drunk and had sex. It was a big mistake on Bella's part but it was done and she couldn't change it."

Everything finally clicked together at that point. I knew what he was trying to tell me. It just didn't make sense. From what Edward said about her, she wasn't the type to give up her child. I had to be sure that I was right.

"So you're saying that Bella, your Bella, is my mother?" I asked and felt some tears start to fall.

"Yes." he replied.

"But it doesn't make sense." I argued. "From everything you've said she's a kind, caring, and wonderful person. That doesn't sound like someone who would give up their child."

I couldn't hold back the onslaught of tears. I needed to know what happened. That it wasn't my fault. Edward reached up and wiped away my tears.

"She was still depressed after she found out about the pregnancy. And her break with Brian and the pregnancy didn't help anything. She knew that she wasn't in the right mental state to care for you. And she knew it. Which is why she had Carlisle, our "father", arrange to have the Callahans adopt you. She was only trying to protect you."

I could understand that. In fact, I suddenly realized that I had been all wrong. I didn't care because I thought that she didn't but that wasn't true. She cared so much that she gave me to people who she knew would take care of me better than she could. I found myself unable to hate her for that. Edward continued to wipe away my tears.

"I suspected it since you were talking to Cassie in front of your house. Damon and his gift confirmed it when I got back. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I knew you were already going to have to deal with them." Edward explained indicating the brothers. I didn't want to make things worse for you."

"It's okay, Edward." I said touching his cheek. "I understand. You were just trying to protect me, like Bella did."

That's when I realized I felt a special connection with Edward. I didn't know about my biological father but Edward had felt more like a father for me than even my adoptive father, whom I loved very much. That was because he was the love of my mother's life. The man who should've been my father. More tears came as I wrapped my arms him. He held me as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"How sweet." Aro's sarcasm ruined the moment. "Unfortunately, we still have things to discuss." I pulled away from Edward and glared at Aro. "Melanie, I have a knew proposal for you." He smiled and opened his mouth to continue.

"Hell no!" Edward yelled and stood again. "You said she'd be safe and unharmed as long as I stayed here and did everything you said. You can't go back on that!"

And I knew what Aro's proposal was. I either had to be changed and join his guard or he'd find and kill my mother. I realized that I didn't want that the latter to happen. I thought about the dream I had before we got here. She was in so much pain and I couldn't bear to see her hurting like that. She gave me up so she could protect me. Now it was my turn to do something to protect her.

"But you see Edward, since I've decided to rid myself of you, you'll no longer be here. So she's once again an open target." Aro replied to Edward who growled.

I noticed Damon shoot him a look. I wondered what is was about. However, Aro was addressing my again so I couldn't think much about it.

"So Melanie, you have two choices..." he began.

I never got to hear them said out loud, though. He was cut off by a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes and nodded for Felix to answer it. Felix opened it to reveal the pretty receptionist, Annabell, I believe they called her.

"Annabell!" Aro yelled sounding irritated. "I thought I told you not to bother us right now?!"

"I-i-i kn-kn-know s-s-sir." she stuttered. "B-but you have some guests w-w-who a-aa-re de-de-demkanding to s-s-see y-y-you."

"Tell them to come back later, I'm busy!" Aro yelled.

"I w-w-w-w-w-ould s-s-sir b-b-but i-i-it's the C-c-c-cullens and s-s-some N-n-n-native A-a-a-american kids. T-t-they don't look like a-any v-v-v-vampires that I-I-I-I've ever seen. B-but I-I-I d-d-don't think they're human either."

I noticed Edward tense in front of me and wondered what was going on.

"Very well, Annabell." Aro replied with a sudden cheeryness in his voice. "Tell them we'll be there shortly. And Felix, would you please gather the rest of the guard. I have a feeling things are going to get interesting."

**A/N: I hope you like. I was going to make this two chapters but I liked it better as one. I know the timing is a little weird. Please just imagine the whole Bella is your mother conversation would last an hour and a half. I really wanted the Cullens to come in at this point. It seemed like the best placed. Please review. I love and appreciate all of your feed back.**


	25. Reunions and a Trap

**BELLA **

The ride to Volterra was quick, yet uncomfortable. The fastest and most conspicuous cars Alice and Roxy were able to steal were only five seaters. It was quite difficult to fit four of our family and three to four of the large wolf pack in each car.

It was hard enoough to fit in the cars but we also had to deal with the fact that our kinds were sworn enemies. Which meant that we all had issues with each other that could erupt at any given moment.

Since there was only one Jasper to keep the emotions calm, we had to split the hot heads and the level heads in half. The level heads kept the hot heads under control. We also had to keep the windows down all the way. The stench was getting to both sides.

We arrived in Volterra in roughly fifteen minutes. I thanked god for the little traffic that didn't get in the way of Roxy and Alice doing almost two hundred miles all the way.

I was fine as we pulled into the city but the minute we parked in the dark alley, my fear and anxiety began to rise. All I could see was the images of what happened last time I slid down that drain pipe.

I couldn't remember much of my human life but the feel of there skin against mine was something that I couldn't forget, no matter how much I tried. I felt their hands and lips and tongues all over my body again. And I felt the cool steel of the table against my back.

My breathing became shallow (not that it matter, of course.) I could tell that I was on the way toward one of mine and Roxy's Vampiric Anxiety Attacks. If my heart was still beating, it probably be pounding right now. I shook my head trying to get the images to go away.

"I can't...I can't...What if they...? I...I.." I couldn't form a coherent thought as I sat there.

"Bella, it's okay." Alice said from the driver's seat placing her hand on my shoulder.

"No it won't." I gasped. "They could get me again. Hurt me again."

"We won't let them." she stated. I just shook my head and let out a few sobs. "Do you need me to get Carlisle and Jasper?" I nodded and she jumped out of the car.

Less than a second later, the front and back door were opening. Jasper crawled into the backseat while Carlisle was next to me in the passenger. Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. I felt waves of calm spread over me. My unnecessary breathing returned to normal.

"Bella, look at me." Carlisle said and I turned to face him. "You're not the same human you were the last time you saw them. You can do this. You have to do this, for Melanie. She doesn't deserve to be hurt the way you did. You didn't deserve it. You have to save her from this."

"But I don't think I can." I sobbed.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful and special person that I've ever met and I'm proud to call you my daughter." he replied. "You have been through so much in the past sixteen or so years and you've risen above it all. I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished. I believe that you can do this. The whole family, Jacob's included, beleives that you can do this. You have to go down there and show those men that they didn't break you. If not for Melanie then for yourself. Show them that they didn't take away your life."

His words made a lot of since. This was something that I had to do, for my daughter as well as myself. I took an unecessary deep breath and nodded before opening my door and walking over to the drain pipe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We made it from the drain pipe to the reception room much faster than I would have liked. As we entered I noticed a beautiful human girl behind the counter. She had her head in her hands and her whole body was shaking as if she was crying. I knew that she wasn't Gianni, the girl from fifteen years ago. But did I really expect it to be her?

The girl looked up when Carlisle cleared his throat. Tears were running down her cheeks and her eyes were blodshot. She had a black eye and a few cuts on her face. I could only imagine what they had done to her.

When she realized we were there, she quickly wiped her face on her sleeve and tried to look calm.

"Hello, my name is Annabell. What can I do for you?" she said.

She looked at the group as if in shock. I knew that she knew my family and I were vampires. However, I didn't know what she made of the pack. She could tell they weren't vampires, but knew enough about our world to know they weren't human.

Carlisle approached her slowly.

"We wish to speak with Aro." he stated calmly.

"Unfortunately, my master is attending to some business and does not wish to be disturbed." She replied and I could hear the shake in her voice.

"I'm sure if you tell him that it's his old friend, Carlisle Cullen and his family, he'll be more than willing to be disturbed." Carlisle responded as sweetly as possible.

"No, he specifically told me that I am not to go get him unless there was an emergency." Annabell replied trying to stay calm.

Emmett stepped forward then and I could just see the anger radiating off of him.

"And would the fifteen of us busting down every door in this place until we find him be considered an emergency?!" He asked rhetorically. "Because if you don't go get him, that's what we'll do!"

Annabell looked him up and down. She was clearly terrified by his size as well as his intimidating voice. She looked like she thought he might do more than just knock down doors. Too bad she didn't know that Emmett was just a big teddy bear.

"I-I-I'll g-g-get h-h-him." she stuttered and headed out of the door.

We stood there waiting for twenty minutes with baited breath before the door opened again.

**MELANIE**

"So Melanie, you have two choices..." he began.

I never got to hear them said out loud, though. He was cut off by a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes and nodded for Felix to answer it. Felix opened it to reveal the pretty receptionist, Annabell, I believe they called her.

"Annabell!" Aro yelled sounding irritated. "I thought I told you not to bother us right now?!"

"I-i-i kn-kn-know s-s-sir." she stuttered. "B-but you have some guests w-w-who a-aa-re de-de-demkanding to s-s-see y-y-you."

"Tell them to come back later, I'm busy!" Aro yelled.

"I w-w-w-w-w-ould s-s-sir b-b-but i-i-it's the C-c-c-cullens and s-s-some N-n-n-native A-a-a-american kids. T-t-they don't look like a-any v-v-v-vampires that I-I-I-I've ever seen. B-but I-I-I d-d-don't think they're human either."

I noticed Edward tense in front of me and wondered what was going on.

"Very well, Annabell." Aro replied with a sudden cheeryness in his voice. "Tell them we'll be there shortly. And Felix, would you please gather the rest of the guard. I have a feeling things are going to get interesting."

**EDWARD**

We followed Demetri down the hall toward the reception room. Melanie was walking along side me, clinging to my hand so hard if I were a human, she would've broken it by now. I wasn't sure if she was more scared of what was about to happen with the Volturi or nervous about finally meeting her mother. Damon was in front of us. I still looked sad, angry, and lost. However, there was something in the way he held himself thatb told me things were going as planned.

The brothers were so far behind us that they were out of even vampire hearing range. I could hear them whispering but they were to far away to distinguish the words. I knew they were up to something because they were all covering their thoughts. With memories of Bella, no less. I did my best to keep my temper as we continued down the hall.

I thought instead about the thing that I had seen in Annabell's mind. First, the pack had come with my family. I briefly wondered why. Was it possible that they all knew who Melanie was? Or was it just a coincidence that they ended up here? Maybe they didn't even know Melanie was here. Somehow, I doubted. I knew Jacob well enough to know that, if his daughter was friend's with Melanie then he'd have figured out who Melanie was. He probably also figured out who was behind the kidnapping.

I didn't dwell on that one for too long because there was something more important that I'd seen in Annabell's head. Bella was a vampire. Which meant that Alice broke her promise. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I was angry with Alice for breaking that faith I put in her. At the same time though, I was elated by the fact that I know how a chance to spend forever with her. That is if we got out of this alive.

I didn't think I was very angry with Alice. Promises and loyalty mean a lot too her. If she tells you she won't do something then she won't. Unless she had a good reason. That was probably the case with Bella. I didn't want to think about the reasons behind this decision, though.

Demetri stopped when we reached the door to the reception room. We waited until the brothers caught up to us.

"Demetri, by all means, let them go in." Aro said in a false cheery voice. "Let them have a few minutes alone. Besides, we need to talk with you before we go in."

I didn't like the sound of his voice as he said this. I knew he was up to something because he was still trying to cover his thoughts. I was worried about whatever that might be. However, thoughts of finally seeing Bella again were clouding my judgement.

Demetri opened the door and motioned for us to go in. The two families looked up as we entered the room. Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Roxy were standing in a row holding hands. It appeared as though Bella was drawing her strength from the other three. Emmett and Rose were standing next to them with their arms wrapped around each other. Esme and Carlisle were standing in protective standes in front of their "children."

The pack was scattered around them. The were crouched fighting the urge to fade. Jacob was standing next to Melanie's friend, Cassie. I wondered what she was doing there until I realized what it meant. I was right in thinking that Cassie was Jaocb's daughter and she, no doubt, was one of them. I laughed at the irony of Bella's daughter becoming friends with Jacob's.

My eyes met Bella's and suddenly nothing else mattered. I realized Melanie's hand and rushed to Bella throwing my arms around her.

"Oh baby, I missed you so much." I whispered. "I'm so sorry for everything. I love you."

She responded to my hug and I heard her let out a couple dry sobs before responding.

"I missed you too." she whispered through her sobs. "I thought I'd never see you again. I love you so much."

I pulled her away from me to look at her beautiful face. That was a mistake because the minute I looked at her face, I brought my lips crashing onto to hers. We kissed harder and more passionately than ever. She kissed me back with just as much passion. As we stood there loost in each other. Nothing else mattered. Not that she was a vampire against my will. Not that we could die in the next few hours. All that mattered was we were back together after fifteen years. I didn't think I had ever felt better in my entire existence.

Then the sound of someone clearing their throat shattered the moment. We broke, gasping for uneeded air. I looked up to see Roxy standing behind Bella with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You know, she's not the only one who's missed you these last fifteen years." she said putting on a mock pouty face. I smiled.

"You know, I missed you guys as much as I missed Bella." I replied wrapping my arms around Roxy.

I made my rounds with the rest of the family as I half listened to Melanie's reunion with Cassie and her family. As happy as I was to be back around my family, I wasn't ready to let go of Bella just yet. So I kept my hand in hers while I hugged my mother and sisters and shook hands with my father and brothers.

I vaguely noticed Damon standing in the corner looking sad and wishing he had someone to be reunited with. I think Bella must have noticed him too because, sadly, she released my hand and went to him. She put her arms around him and whispered soemthing too low for even my ears. He stood their in shock for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. Thankfully, the others followed Bella's lead and greeted him as well.

I turned to the last person I had to reunite with. I had purposefully saved Alice for last. I wasn't positive what I was going to say to her. Before I could say anything, however, she threw herself at me.

"I'm so sorry, Edward, I broke my promise." she sobbed. "But it wasn't my fault. I didn't have a choice."

"Alice, calm down." I said. "It's alright. I'm not mad." Then I thought about what she said and heard the depressing tone my family's thought's had taken. "What do you mean you didn't have a choice?" I asked Alice.

"It was my fault." Bella said in a sad whisper behind me. "I tried to move on and be happy without you. But I just couldn't. Not after everything that happened that year, Then I sex with someone I didn't even love because I felt guilty and gave up my baby girl. I couldn't handle it all any more. One night, I woke up to an empty house and decided there was nothing left."

She walked over to me and held out her forearms. I gasped when I saw the scar on each arm. They looked like they had been deep cuts straight up the arms. The venom had healed them for the most part. You had to have our eyes to really see them.

"Oh Bella." I whispered.

"Alice and Roxy found me in a pool of blood." She said. I could tell she ws trying to keep from sobbing. "There almost wasn't enough blood left in me for the venom to circulate. If Alice hadn't have done CPR, it probably wouldn't have worked."

I couldn't believe that she had done this. I was even angrier at the brothers for driving her too it. They had walked in the door and were watching us with smug grins on their faces. They were still covering their thoughts. I did my best to surpress a growl.

Instead, I grabbed Bella's arms and kissed both of the scars. Then I pulled her to me and whispered,

"Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you like this ever again. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to stop this from happening."

"It wasn't your fault." she whispered back as she dry sobbed into my shoulder.

I felt a presense behind me and knew now was probably the best time for this reunion.

"Bella," I whispered. "There's someone I think you should meet."

**MELANIE**

Edward stepped out of Bella's embrace so she could see me. She was beautiful. I knew I took after her in most of my looks. No wonder everyone told me I reminded them of her. It was like looking into a mirror with a few deliberate mistakes.

"Melanie, this is Bella, your mother." Edward stated. "Bella this is..."

"My baby girl." Bella's sob cut him off.

Before I knew what had happened, I was engulfed in a hug. I found myself wrapping my arms around my mother for the first time in my life. It was the greatest feeling in the world. I couldn't ask for anything better.

"I'm so sorry for everything, baby." she whispered. "I'm sorry that I gave you up. And I'm sorry that you ended up here."

"Don't blame yourself." I cried. "None of it was your fault. You were only trying to do what was best for me at the time. You knew there was too much for you to handle to add a baby to the mix. So you gave me to someone you knew could take care of me."

She pulled away from me and looked at me in utter shock.

"How did you know all that?" she asked.

"Edward just told me before we found out you were here." I replied wiping the tears from my face.

My mom shot Edward a questioning look.

"Damon's gift." he replied simply.

Mom must've understood because she just nodded then turned back to me.

"You have to know that I love you so much." she whispered to me.

"I know you do." I replied resisiting the urge to start crying again.

She pulled me into a hug still dry sobbing. I couldn't help the tears that came as I kept my head buried in her shoulder.

"How sweet." Aro's amused voice ruined the moment.

I had forgotten that he was even here. Mom immediately sprang up and pulled me into a protective embrace. Edward crouched in front of us. I noticed the other vampires drop into crouches as well. Cassie's family were also in stances that said they were pretend to fight. I wondered what they were thinking. Surely they knew that meer humans were no match for vampires. They'd all die before they got a hit in.

"Relax." Aro said. "Raising his hands. I just wanna talk." Then his eyes fell on mom. "Bella, darling, it's wonderful to see you again. You're even more beautiful than you were fifteen years ago. Immortality suits you well."

Mom's hold on me tightened, almost painfully so.

"Don't you dare speak to her." Edward growled.

"Relax, Edward." Aro repeated. "I just wanna talk. Now, I know what you guys came for. And I'm willing to give it to you, along with two other prizes."

"What are you talking about?" Edward questioned.

"I'm talking about you, Melanie, and Damon, of course." He said.

I didn't understand what he meant. Was he going to let us go? No, that didn't seem like Aro. Even from the little bit I've seen of him. He wasn't the type to give upn without a fight. So what was he playing at.

"You're all fre to go." Aro finished.

"What's the catch?" one of the others, the short spiked haired one, asked.

"There is no catch, my dear." Aro sneered. "Quite frankly, I'm sick of trying to make Edward and Damon obey me. I was going to kill them but since you can for them, I've decided to show them some mercy. As for Melanie, she's going to be a very powerful vampire if she makes the change. I would love to have her on my side. However, she's made her decision to stay human and I can't change that. So I guess I have to let her do what she wants."

I didn't like this. Something just didn't feel right. Aro didn't show mercy. No matter how much the person begged. He wouldn't just let us walk out of here with no strings. Edward seemed to have the same idea because he look to Carlisle. The seemed to be having a silent conversation. Edward nodded after a minute and Carlisle spoke,

"Aro, I'm going to trust you on this because of our past relationship." he stated. "Despite your attempts to hurt my family, I know that loyalty and promises mean a lot to you. So, we are going to trust that you're going to let us leave. However, if you break that trust, I can't garuntee what my family will do. As you know, none of them are very happy with you."

"Carlisle, you have my word that they can leave without a fuss. In fact, Demetri will take you out the back and help you get out of the city quicker." Aro replied.

The two families looked unsure of whether or not to extend their trust that fair. Meanwhile, Edward and Carlisle had another silent conversation. Edward, once again, nodded after a moment.

"Very well." Carlisle stated. "We'll go with Demetri.

I hoped they knew what they were doing. I certainly didn't trust Aro to keep his word. I just hoped the others didn't really either.

Demetri lead us down a long hallway. We were all tense and on alert. Mom still had a protective arm around me while Edward was on her other side, holding her hand. Cassie was on my otherside. We too were holding hands. Her father, Jacob, was on the otherside of her. He looked ready to attack at a moments notice.

The others were paired of as well. They were holding eachother protectively. Even Damon had fallen instep with the girl who's hair fell to her butt, Roxy, I think Edward called her. The rest of the pack was covering our rear. The were all prepared to attack just in case someone tried to surpriose us.

I was again found myself wondering what they thought they could do to help. The were humans versus vampires. Did they really think they'd stand a chance?

We started climbing a few flights of steep stairs. I fell so much that Edward picked me up and carried me at one point. When we got to the top of the stairs, there was a steal door. Demetri pushed it opened and we were standing outside a bunch of trees. Edward put me down and address Demetri.

"I think we can find the way out from here." Edward told him.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Demetri sneered. "But Aro wants me to make sure that you get out. And you should know better than anyone else about the punishment for disobeying him."

Edward growled but didn't protest as Demetri lead us into the trees. We walked for a long time. Edward and Mom helped me walk through it the best they could. They moved branches and things out of the way so I wouldn't get scratched. It worked pretty well for the most part.

When we finally reached a clearing, I noticed everyone start to tense up and get prepared to attack. I looked around unsure of what they say. There eyes were a little more enhanced than my so it took me a couple seconds longer to see the red eyes closing in around us. I spun around to see how bad it was. We were completely surrounded and there had to be at least thirty pair of eyes staring at us.

A familiar high pitched and cold laugh behind me made me whip around. Aro was standing there with one of his sadistic smiles on his face.

"Did you honestly think I'd give up that easily?!"

**A/N: I hope everything about this one turned out okay. I hope the trap thing wasn't lame. I had to find a way to get them outside and into the woods. I really hope it wasn't stupid. Anyway, please review. I appreciate the feedback. **


	26. Backfire

**A/N: So I have to say thank you to my annonymus reviewer twilgihtlover. I had no idea where I was going to go with this until I read that review with this suggestion. Thank you twilightlover. I hope I do your idea some justice. Sorry this took me so long to get out. I had a rough day at work and just wanted to watch a movie and go to bed when I got home last night. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this one. **

**MELANIE**

Mom's arm was suddenly back around my waist and she, once again, held me painfully close to her body. Edward crouched in front of us and let out a few warning growls. I looked around me and saw Cassie and her family were all standing ready to attack. I noticed that all of their bodies were shaking and almost blurring. I didn't give myself a chance to wonder what they were doing. I looked at the Cullens, who I guess I could now call my family, most of them looked were in the same defensive attack crouches as Edward. Their expressions sent a chill running down my spine. I could see determination on thier faces. The eyes, however, held fear and sadness. I knew they thought we were going to get out of this alive. My whole body started to shake as I realized I could lose them before I even had a chance to know them.

Then my eyes fell on Damon, the little spikey haired girl, I think Edward called her Alice, and her husband, Jasper. They were not crouched and ready to attack. Nor did thire expression show anything but triumph. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I could see a hint of a smile on all of their faces. I also began to hear rustling in the trees above us. I didn't dare look up for fear of what I might see. Alice, Damon, and Jasper walked confidently forward until they were a few feet from Aro.

"And did you really think that between Damon and I we didn't see this coming?" Alice countered Aro statement.

Suddenly, at least fifty vampires dropped from above all around and in between us. Unsure of who's side they were one, I gasped and pressed myself closer to my mom. She panted my arm gently and though I could tell she had no idea what was going on, she whispered,

"Don't worry, sweetie, they're on our side."

"You see," Alice continued. "Damon, here, called me about five months after you forced Edward to join you and gave me the summary of the last fifteen years ending at this moment. We've been meeting once every three months for the last fifteen years, planning this moment."

"Yeah and Alice and Jasper have searched the world looking for other vampires who want to see your downfall." Damon picked up where Alice left off. "And you really should be more careful who you piss off. 'Cuz there are at least one hundred and fifty more vampires spread out through the forest just waiting for the chance to attack."

"So they way we see it," Jasper continued. "You can let us all walk right out of here and no one will get hurt. Or you can have your guard fight us and you can all die. That's up to you."

They stood there staring at Aro with confident defiance. I looked to Aro to see what his decision would be. His face curled up into one of his sadistic smiles.

"Bring me the human, alive, but do what you want with the rest." his voice echoed throught the forest.

Aro's guard slowl started to close in on us as he and his brothers disappeared into the trees. Suddenly, my mom and I were surrounded by three black haired women. They reminded of the amazon warriors that I saw on T.V. The were all three tall and skinny with long limbs and dressed in what looked like animal skin. THey looked a little intimidating and zi ound myself squeezing closer to my mother.

"Bella," one of them spoke. "You need to do what Kate and I trained you to do. Senna, Kachiri, and I will cover you."

Bella nodded but Edward looked concerned.

"What do you mean. what you and Kate trained her to do?" Edward asked turning to face us.

"There's no time to explain." Mom replied. "I know what I'm doing. Melanie and I will be fine. But you need to get out there and help the others."

Edward looked sceptical for a minute but gave mom one last, I love you glance and headed off to face Jane. Mom grabbed my arm and spun me around to face her. She looked terrified but I could see hope glimmering in her eyes.

"Melanie, I need you to sit down right in front of me and don't go anywhere." she said. "Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri will protect us. Don't move no matter what you hear. Okay?" I nodded and sat down at her feet pulling my knees up to my chest.

I looked around at the battlefield. All I could see were vampires clashing with vampires. I didn't know who was fighting for me and who was fighting against me. All I knew is there were creatures dying for me all around me. I vaguely registered the fact that Cassie and her family were no longer around. I figured they finally got smart and ran away from the fight.

It took me a minute to realize that there were also seven wolves that looked more like bears around the room. They were tackling vampires left and right. That's when it hit. I remembered Jacob used to always tell Cassie and I about how his tribe was descended from wolves and some of them could even actually turn into wolves. I had though it was just a scary story he used to tell. Now, however, I knew it was true. Cassie and her family were the wolves fighting to save me and my family.

I looked around for Edward and spotted him fighting with Jane. I noticed that she was trying to use her gift on him but it wasn't working. I wondered why because though I knew that it never worked on me. I had witnessed it working on him. I didn't have much time to consider it. My extrasensory senses were picking up the horrible sights, smells and sounds going on around me.

I heard screams of pain coming from vampires left and right. Once again, I had no idea whether or not the were on our side. All I knew is they were being hurt. Some of the screams would be followed by a horrible metallic screeching and the ripping of limbs. I soon realized this meant that a vampire had just been killed. The sound soon echoed through the trees as vampire after vampire died. Once again, I had no idea who was dying. I wished I knew.

Shortly after the screeching started, someone started a fire. I soon relaized that's were the were depositing the remains of the dead vampires. The dark smoke was now floating high over the forest. I wondered what the humans in the city would think. The smell from the fire was so bad I had to fight the urge to puke. It was so digusting.

I was getting really worried about my family. Which was surprising because I hadn't known them for moe than a couple hours. I think that might have had something to do with how hard the were fighting for me. I mean the only thing they knew about me was that I was Bella's daughter. Hell, Bella wasn't even technically related to anyone there. Yet, the fought for my safety and freedom like the had known me for years. I hated that they were losing loved ones for me. It scared me to think of what would be left when everything was all said and done.

Needing some reassurance, I looked up at my mom. She was standing there with her eyes closed. She looked like she was concentrating very hard on something. I wasn't sure what but it looked important. Especially since the three warriors who were guarding us were having a tough time keeping the enemy away from us. I wasn't sure if it was because of me or mom. Still, they had to be joined by several more vampires. I couldn't get a good look at them though. However, I heard the names Tanya and Kate being yelled over the noises on the battlefield.

Not wanting to break anybody concentration and get people hurt, I simply buried my head in my knees and started crying. I cried for myself, I cried for my mother, I cried for Edward, and I cried for everyone who was fighting and losing loved ones for me. I wasn't sure how long I cried before the noises closed in around me and a scream a little closer to home ripped through the air.

My head snapped up and I saw Felix dragging mom away by her hair. I was suddenly very angry about him hurting my mom. I wasn't even sure were the anger came from. All I knew was that I was going to hurt him for trying to take my mom away from. Some instinct that I didn't even know I had took over.

I was suddenly up off the ground in the same crouch I'd seen the other vampires in. The next thing I knew, I was in the air with every intention of ripping Felix to pieces. I didn't know how I was going to do that, so it was kind of good when something cold, hard, and strong collided with me mid jump. I fell out of the air and laid on my right elbow with a sickening crack. I then rolled a few feet before I officially landed on my stomach.

"Melanie!" I heard mom scream.

I turned over to tell her that I was alright but came face to face with Demetri. He was standing over me with hhis arms crossed over his chest and a sneer on his face. He grabbed my arm, the one that was definitely broken, and yanked me up. I let out a small whimper of pain as he then twisted it behind my back. I tried very hard to push back the tears that were prickling my vision. I wanted to show my mom that I wasn't a coward. That I could be just as strong as she was.

Demetri had pressed his weight against my back and I assumed that meant I should move. We caught up to Felix and my mom with ease. She, being my mother, looked me up and down frantically. I had a feeling she was using her extra sensory sight to make sure that I didn't have an major wounds. She seem satisfied with the visual inspection when she looked me in the eyes. I could, however, see the terror in them.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a choked voice.

"I'm fine." I lied trying to ignore the pain shooting up and down my arm.

We were forced to walk further into the trees and away from the fight. We walked until the sounds almost completely disappeared. We came to a small patch with no trees. I thought it was too small to be considered a clearing but I wasn't an expert or anything. I saw four figures standing in a row. I recognized everyone of them when we got within fifty feet of them.

The first three were the brothers. Typically, they'd be standing here well out of harm's way while their servants died for them. What cowards. They were all sneering in our direction with their arms crossed over their chests. Jane was the fourth figure. She was standing over what looked like a heap of something on the ground. I recognized the expression on her face. She was using her gift on whatever she was looking at.

I looked down at the heap on the ground. It was Edward and his body was convulsing in pain. He still refused to give Jane the satisfaction of a verbal reaction. If I wasn't so scared for him and mom, I would've been very proud. I would've also taken the time to ponder why it was working on him again. However, the only thing I could think of doing was making his pain stop.

"Stop it!" I yelled trying to pull myself away from Demetri. "Leave him alone! You got me! Do what you want just let them go!" I felt pain shoot through my whole arm as Demetri twisted it even further. I couldn't help the scream that escaped from my lips. I would've dropped to my knees from the intensity of the pain, if Demetri hadn't been holding me up.

"Shut up!" he yelled in my ear and I flinched.

"Being the human to me." Aro ordered and Demetri shoved me toward him. Shaking, I forced myself to walk toward him. I didn't look at my mom or Edward, who was still convulsing in pain on the gorund. "I want to show Bella and Edward, once and for all, that I always get what I want before they die." He sneered. I tried very hard to get my breathing under control.

"Aro, don't, please!" Mom begged from Felix's grasp. "Take me, do what you want! Just let her go! Please!"

Aro just laughed as Demetri passed me to him. He too twisted my arm behind my back and I cringed.

"As tempting as that is, Bella," he stated. "Your daughter here is very special and I can't give up special. Even for someone who makes me as happy as you do."

My stomach turned at the sound of his voice. Mom seemed to pale just slightly when he said it. I tried to blink the tears from my eyes. Aro grabbed my hair and yanked my head to the side exposing my neck. I gulped knowing that I was either going to die or going to be changed. I flinched as I felt his lips graze my ear.

"This is how it's going to be, little one," he whispered. "I'm going to change you, right here and now. What happens afterwards is up to you. You can either join the guard and be treated as an equal. Or you can refuse and remain my toy forever. But either way, I'm going to make you one of us."

"I guess it's going to be a long forever for me then, huh?" I said with a slight shake in my voice.

I gasped as I felt his cold lips press against my neck and then screamed as his teeth pierced the vein. I remembered hearing mom scream my name, Felix gasp in surprise, Jane gasp in fear and surprise, and the soft patter of vampire feet running toward me before everything went black.

**A/N: HEEHEE! I love cliffies! Anyway, what do you guys think. I hope you liked it. I know it's shorter than usual but it's the way the story flowed for me. I hope that it did flow okay. Please review. I love to hear your feedback. **


	27. It's Finally Over

**A/N: And now the moment you've all been waiting for. The brothers get their just desserts. However, I have to warn you that I'm not completely sure my line of thinking will work for it but it was the best revenge I could think of. Also, Bella will act a slightly out of character but she had every right to after everything she's gone through. I hope it turns out okay. Also, keep in mind that with the speed and grace of vampires the action parts of this scene happen in a matter of seconds to minutes. So most of the scene would've been played out faster than you can read this chapter. Just thought a put in a little remind because this scene does go very fast. **

**BELLA**

I struggled to get out Felix's grasp as I watched Aro taunt Melanie. If I wasn't so afraid for her life I would've been marveling at her courage. She was holding her own very well and she refused to give into him even after he threatened her.

I had to get myself free and stop this from happening, though. I wasn't going to allow Aro to destroy her life the way he destroyed mine. If she wanted to become one of us, I'd leave that up to her when the time came. However, I would not allow her to spend an eternity as his slave. She didn't deserve that. Besides, she was much to young to have this choice made for her. She didn't have enough life experience to make the choice. I wouldn't let him take that away from her.

I took a look at Edward as Melanie let out an audible gasp when Aro kissed her neck. He looked up at me fighting through the pain. Our eyes locked for half a second and I could see pain, fear, sadness, and apology in his eyes. Perfect, he was blaming himself for this. I'd have to have a talk with him when it was all over.

Melanie's scream cut off every other thought in my head as I felt something inside me break. By some miracel, because I wasn't even concentrating, my sheild suddenly expanded out and I could see the bright points of Edward, my family who I hadn't noticed was coming until just now, and Melanie were there in my head and under my protection. I didn't think too much about as I managed to flip Felix over my shoulder. He let out a gasp of pain and surprise but I didn't stick around to see if he was down for good.

I vaguely registered Jane's scream of pain mixed with fear and surprise as Edward got up off the ground. The only thing that mattered in my mind was getting to and destroy the creature that had made the last fifteen years of my life and tried to destroy my little girl. I didn't even realize that Aro had released Melanie until I got to him.

I saw a small flash of fear in his eyes before I tackled him to the ground. I didn't pause to give him a chance to fight me. My vampire instincts had taken completely over and all that mattered was my revenge. I was straddling him so he couldn't get too far away from me. Slowly, I brought my mouth down to his neck like I was going to leave a trail of kisses. Instead, I let my teeth sink into his flesh and he screamed in agony.

I didn't stop with just biting him. Oh no, I sunk my teeth deep into his neck. I imagine several important things, including his vocal chords had been penetrated, when I couldn't get anymore of his throat into my mouth, I turned my head and ripped most of his throat out. Of course, I left enough to where his head was still attached to his body. I wasn't finished with my revenge just yet.

He let out a cry as I ripped it out. It was quickly silenced by the removal of vocal chords. I spit the wad of flesh and organ across the clearing. When I looked back at Aro, I was happy to see his body convulsing in pain and his mouth was open in a silent scream. I smiled evilly then leaned down to his ear.

"You know, there's something that I've been dying to do for fifteen years." I whispered as I let my left hand slide down to his pants.

I stopped when I reached the bulge that I was looking for. I closed my hand tightly around it, pushing so hard that my fingers went through his pants. I smiled as I continued to squeeze digging my nails into the sensitive flesh of his testicals. His mouth once again opened in a silent scream and I cursed myself for going to the vocal chords first. I would've love to hear him scream in pain while I ripped him apart the way he ripped me apart. I couldn't to let my nails sink deeper into him until my thumb touched me middle finger. That's when I gave him another evil smile and twisted before ripping his testicals, dick and all from his body.

Once again, I wished I hadn't made the mistake of removing his vocal chords. I would've love to hear the earth shattering scream that no doubt would've escape his lips. I threw the lump of flesh right next to his head.

I wanted to torture him a little more but I caught sight of Carlisle, Roxy, Damon, and Esme crowded around Melanie's lifeless body. Suddenly, my worry over my daughter outweighed my want for revenge. I picked up Aro and threw him behind me where I knew Emmett was waiting for his chance and ran over to my daughter.

I could see through a gap in the body's that Melanie was laying on the ground not moving or making a sound. I immediately knew something was wrong. She should've been at least convulsing from the pain of the venom. Both times I was bitten the effect was instant. Yet, Melanie had just been bitten and she was lying there like she was dead. I squeezed myself into the little circle around her and saw a shirtless Damon next to Carlisle who was holding a piece of clothes, probably Damon's shirt to the side of Melanie's neck.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?" I asked frantically. "Shouldn't she be reacting to the venom by now? I mean it happen almost instantly both times that I was bitten. Why is she doing anything?"

"Bella, calm down." Carlisle said using his alm doctor facade. I could see the worry behind his eyes. "I don't understand why it isn't working." He continued. "I mean I can smell the venom in her blood but for some reason it just isn't working with her body."

"So does that mean she's dying?" I questioned beginning to panic.

"I don't know." Carlisle replied sadly. "She seems pretty stable right now though. The only problem is that Aro bit deep and hit a vain. Then when he dropped her to try to block you, he tore some of her skin off. She's bleeding pretty badly. I have to get it stopped."

"Then stop it!" I yelled. "I can't lose her Carlisle. Not after I've finally found her. Please!"

"Calm down, Bella." he placed his hand on my shoulder. "I've got to get her some place safe first and my bag is still in the car. I'm not sure if I'm going to have time to save her."

"You can take her back to the St. Marcus building." Damon said. "Aro made sure the entire guard was out for the ambush. You won't be bothered there."

Carlisle nodded.

"Alright, then." he said. "Damon, I need you to follow me in and divert any attacks. I can't fight and carry her at the same time." Damon nodded. "Esme, Roxy, you two need to get my bag out of my car and meet me in the recpetion area." Esme and Roxy took off before he even finished the statement. "And Bella, you need to stay here and help your brothers and sisters finish this. It has to end today." I nodded though I never took my eyes off of Melanie's lifeless body. "I promise I will do everything in my power to figure out what's wrong and save her."

I nodded again as he lifted her from the ground. He made sure that he kept the shirt firmly pressed against her neck. Damon stood as well and together than ran in the direction we had come from. I took a deep breath to steady myself and reminded myself that Carlisle had three hundred years of experience at being a doctor. If anyone could save her, he could. I then turned to do what I promised Carlisle I would.

First, I took inventory of what I was seeing. Emmett had finshed with Aro and there was already a fire burning brightly with dark smoke billowing out of it. Emmett had joined Rosalie in fighting Jane, Felix, and Demetri. They looked like they were doing pretty well.

Jasper and Alice were taking on Marcus together. Though, Alice was seeing every decision that Marcus was making, she was looking a little tired and her reactions weren't as quick as the should've been. However, Jasper was helping her the best he could and the actually had the upper hand.

Edward had chosen to take on Caius alone. I wasn't sure how I felt about that one. I knew Edward could handle himself but Caius had always scared me more than even Aro.

I was surprised to find that my shield was holding even with my lack of concentration. I sighed thanking god for small favors. Then I focused my attention on Caius and Edward.

They were standing across from each other. Both were crouched and prepared to attack but neither moved. They simply growled at each other. I knew that Caius knew that Edward could read his thoughts. That's porobably why neither had attacked yet.

Caius's back was to me and he had no idea that I was paying attention to them. I could use that to my advantage. A plan started to form in my head. I dropped into a crouch and leapt at Caius trying to be as quiet as possible. Unfortunately, he heard me. I was just about to land on his back and get my arms around his neck when he reached up and grabbed my arm. He then flipped me over his shoulder and my back connected painfully with the ground.

I heard Edward let out a growl as I whimpered in pain. He then leapt at Caius. Caius who was ready for an attack leapt at Edward. I, however, wasn't down for the count. I sat up and grabbed Caius's foot before he got too far away. I brought him slamming back to the ground with a thud. I then yanked him back to me.

I got a quick glimpse of Edward. He was wearing his let-me-take care-of-this-because-I-don't-want-you-hurt look. I flashed him a quick I-need-to-do-this-on-my-own look. He nodded though I could see it was something that scared him. He knew Caius's mind, yes, but he forgot, I knew it too.

I flipped Caius over and straddled him just like I had straddled Aro. He didn't look afraid, in fact, he looked aroused. That just made this tien times better. I let my had trail down to his dick and lightly stroked the outside of his pants. The lustful smile on his face made me sick.

"So," I whispered. "I know how much you like to have little girls play with your cock." I took my nails and pushed them through his pants and started squeezing them into his testicals just like I had with Aro. "How does that feel?" I questioned.

He let out a small gasp of pain and I pressed my nails further into him. He screamed this time and I was glad that I hadn't pulled out his vocal chords like I had with Aro. The scream made me feel so much more in control than I had felt in the last fifteen. It was amazing. Just like with Aro, I dug my nails and fingers into him, and took great pleasure in his screams of agony, until my thumb touched my middle finger. Then I twisted and ripped it right off of him. His scream filled me with a satisfaction that was better than anything I had felt in years. I wasn't finished yet though.

I took the pile of torn flesh and shoved it into his open mouth.

"Let's see how you like the taste of yourself." I stated as I shoved it further down his throat.

He gagged on himself as I continued to shove it. This went on for a minute before I a hand touched my shoulder.

"Bella, that's enough." Edward's voice whispered in my ear. "We aren't like them."

He was right. I had been consumed by the idea of revenge but I hadn't realized how much I was enjoying it. But I wasn't a monster like him. I didn't want to be a monster. I pulled the ball of flesh out and threw it across the clearing then I got off of Caius to allow Edward to finish it.

Edward ripped off Caius's head then we dismembered him and threw him into the fire that was still burning from Aro together. Jasper and Alice were still trying to finiush Marcus off so we joined them. It was pretty simple with four of us. Alice and I managed to get a good hold on him so the boys could rip her apart. We threw him into the fire as well. After taking a second to revel in our victories, then we turned back to go help Rosalie and Emmett.

The events that followed our turning around happened so fast, I would've missed it had I been human. Emmett had been so focused on fighting Demetri that he hadn't noticed Felix pounce on him. By the time Emmett realized his mistake, it was too late. Emmett screamed rented the air of the silent clearing and was soon followed by the disgusting metallic screeching of a vampire being destroyed. Felix dismembered Emmett then pulled out a lighter and set Emmett's remains on fire.

There was a scream of rage, sorrow, and pain as Rosalie launched herself at Felix. Demetri pounced her from the side and tackled her to the ground. She kicked and struggled against Demetri but he kept her firmly pinned to the ground. The other converged on the pair. The screeching filled the air again and Rosalie was dismembered and burning in the same fire as Emmett before the four of us could even register that Emmett was going to die.

Three growls rent the aire as Edward, Jasper, and Alice ran towards Jane, Felix and Demetri. I wanted to do the same. However, I couldn't get my legs to work.

Rosalie and Emmett were both gone. Emmett was my older brother in so many ways. He helped take such good care of me during those first few years after Edward left. And Rosalie was my big sister who I wanted to be just like. They were both dead. Dead because they were defending me and my daughter. Their niece whom they'd never get a chance to know. I felt myself get weak at the knees and sank to the ground dry sobbing.

It was mere seconds before I heard three more screeches but was too afraid to look up. A minute later, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find myself looking into Edward's beautiful golden eyes. The only problem was these were to sad to be Edward's.

"It's over." he whispered. "They won't ever hurt us again."

It should've been a happy time but I couldn't bring myself to be happy. I had just lost two of my family members and god only knew how mant friends for this fight. Yes, it was over but it wasn't a victory. It cost us too much to be a victory.

Edward seemed to know what I was thinking and sank to his knees next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head in his chest dry sobbing. He held me and buried his face in my hair. He did his best to comfort me while sobbing himself. I could hear Alice and Jasper having a similiar scene a few feet from us.

I wasn't sure how long we sat like that before it started to rain. Hard. I felt like God was crying over the loss of so many creatures. Regardless, of what they were. The four of us didn't care about the fact that we were getting wet. We were still weeping for our brother and sister.

It was another few minutes before I heard the crunching of leaves and looked up to see Sam, in wolf form, and Kate standing in front of us. Both looked worse for the wear. I could've sworn that I saw tears running down Sam's cheeks. I gulped at what it could mean. Kate spoke first,

"It's over." she stated. "The entire guard is dead. Benjamin from the Egyptian coven, is using his gift to make the rain. It's the fastest way to prevent the fires from spreading to far. The others, however, need to know what we should do next."

"Have them head to the reception area of the St. Marcus building. We need to do a head count. Find out how many casualities." Alice replied trying to keep the shake out of her voice. "We'll meet you there."

Kate and Sam nodded then disappeared into the trees. I looked to Edward and saw his face was crinkled in pain. He had no doubt read both Kate and Sam's thoughts.

"It's not good, is it?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head sadly. As bad as I felt for our friends who had fallen, the was only one thing I could think about. What if Melanie turns out to be one of the casualties? Did that make me selfish or a bad person?

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me as I stared at the ground.

"Does the fact that I'm more worried about Melanie than anyone else make me a bad person?" I asked.

"Of course not, love." He replied. "She's your daughter. She's always going to be your first and most important worry. That's one of the things that comes along with motherhood. And there's nothing wrong with that."

"Thanks." I said with a sad smile feeling better about myself.

"But we aren't going to find out anything about anyone if we're just standing here." he said. "Let's head back and find out."

Edward swung me into his arms bridal style while Jasper and Alice walked over to us hand and hand. I buried my head in Edward's chest, glad, despite everything, to finally be back in his arms.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I'm sorry to my Emmett and Rosalie fans. I have nothing against. I really do like them. However, I love the other characters more. I just thought a couple of deaths a little closer to home would make it a little more emotional. Unfortunately, there will be more. Anyway, review and let me know what you think. **


	28. Aftermath

**A/N: Just a fair warning, I'm still working on the resolution parts of my stories so I apologize if this a bit fast. I'm trying to work on drawing them out a little more. BTW: I didn't officially write it but Melnaie was in fact introduced to everyone in the reunion shapter. **

**MELANIE**

I woke to the feel of a comfortable bed with warm balnkets and sheets over top of me. That was weird. The last thing I remembered was falling out of Aro's grip and landing on the hard ground of the woods. I hadn't had the energy to open my eyes so my mind began running through the possibilities.

At first, I thought that I was dead. The thought quickly went aways the minute I felt the throbbing pain in the left side of my neck along with the pain that was shooting through my right arm. Which I had just noticed had been placed in a sling against my chest. If I was dead there definitely wouldn't have been any pain.

My next thought was that Aro had succeeded in making me one of them. I soon realized had that been the case, I wouldn't be in pain anymore either. My injuries would've healed themselves. Besides, I'd seen enough movies and read enough novels to know that they change was extremely painful. I wouldn't have been unconcious the entire time. The pain would've woken me up at some point.

So maybe, it was all just some crazy dream and I was back in my bad. I knew that one wasn't even a possibility but one could hope. I knew that it if was I wouldn't still be in pain like I was know. Plus, I had focused myself enough to where I could hear indistinct whispering. It was too low for humans ears, even ones that were advanced like mine.

I supposed I was going to have to open my eyes sooner or later and forced my lids up. I took a careful and quick inventory of the room. It looked like I was in an extremely nice hotel. You know the ones that left mints on your pillow and had pure porcelain sinks and the like. It was very nice. I vaguely wondered what vampoires did to be able to afford something this nice.

I felt a cold hand on my arm and looked up to see Edward smiling down at me. I noticed the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, though. More whispers attracted my attention to the corner where Roxy and Damon sat on the couch. Roxy was in Damon's lap with her head buried in his chest. I could see her body shaking as if she was sobbing. Damon was running his fingers through her hair and whispering words of comfort to her. Esme and Carlisle were sitting at the foot of my bed. Esme had her head buried in Carlisle's shoulder. Carlisle was resting his chin on her head. He had his eyes closed and was whaispering something. I got the funny feeling that he was praying. Mom was sitting next to me with her hand reasting above my head. I heard the distinct sound of someone sniffling but I couldn't see past Edward to find out who it was.

Even though the feelings in the room were a little more relxed than they were in the forest, I could still feel worry, tension, and sadness radiating off of all of them. I didn't have much time to ponder what was wrong because I was suddenly engulfed in a near bone crushing hug.

"Oh Melanie, honey! I'm so glad that your alright and awake!" She exclaimed as I struggled for breath.

"So am I." I choked out. "But mom, I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry honey." she replied pulling back. "It's been such a loing time since I've had real human contact and I forgot."

"It's okay." I replied trying to sit up but my head started throbbing.

"Woah," Carlisle said coming to sot beside Edward. "Don't sit up. You hit your hard pretty hard. I don't want you moving too much yet."

I nodded all too willing to make the throbbing stop. I could still feel the very tension and sadness around the room. I wanted desperartely to know what was wrong. Yet, at the same time, I had questions about what was going on with me and what had happened after I had passed out. I needed to know what kind of medical attention I needed. So I figured I'd start with the easy questions about me then move on to the painful ones.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, after Aro bit you," Mom began. "I lost it. I wanted revenge for everything that he had done to me, you, and this family, so I took it. The minute I lunged, all hell broke loose. The good news is that it's all over. The brothers as well as their guard are gone for good."

I noticed the she didn't mention the bad news. Which was good because I didn't think that I was ready to hear it. Instead, I asked the next question that was nagging at me.

"If Aro bit me then shouldn't I be dead or one of you by now?"

"A normal human would either be dead or one of us by now." Carlisle said using the tone of a teacher correcting a student.

"So are you saying that I'm not normal?" I questioneed.

"You're different." He sounded like he was trying to explain something that he didn't quite understand himself. "Edward and I talked a little while you were out and he told me that your senses are a little more sensitive than most humans'?"

"That's true." I said. "But I 've been that way ever since I can remember."

Carlisle nodded.

"Edward also says that both times a vampire tried to take you somewhere that you didn't want to go, you put up such a good fight that they had to knock you unconcious to get anywhere. I believe he said that you actually managed to get away from Felix."

"That's true but, once again, I've always been stronger than most people, even guys. I don't even try, it's just there when I need it."

Carlisle nodded again.

"But what does all that have to odo with what just happened to me?" I questioned.

"Because it fits with my theory." I said. "And please keep in mind that that's all this is. I would need to do some blood tests to confirm it. However, I think that it's all connected with what the brothers did to Bella before you were conceived."

I wasn't quite sure what he was getting at. What did my mother being raped by them have to do with my genetics? He smiled at what was no doubt a hilarious look of confusion.

"Okay, let's start at the beginning. What do you know about our venom?" he tried a different angle.

"Not much. Just that if you bite me I will either die or go through the very painful process of being turned into a vampire."

"That's a good start. The part everyone knows is that when we bite our teeth release the venom into the humans bloodstream. However, there are a few things many vampires don't know about it. Like the amount of venom that will cause the change depends on the health of the person. Like if I were to bite you, right now, it would take slightly more venom then normal because of your injuries." I nodded that I understood that. "One of the biggest things over looked be many vampires is that every liquid that comes out of our bodies has a certain amount of venom in it. There usually isn't enough to effect a change in anyone and it usually isn't injected directly in the blood stream."

"Stop for a minute." I said. "What ldo you mean by every liquid that comes out of your body?"

"Like our saliva or seamen." he answered and I nodded for him to continue. "Well, Bella spent two days in the hands of the brothers. They did pretty much the same thing to her as they did to you." I heard the sadness in his voice and he had to clear his throat to continue. "Now, remember, this is all just a theory. I don't have any proof." I nodded. "In those two days, Bella ended up with much of the brother's seamen in her body. Since it wasn't directly injected into the blood stream, it didn't start the change. Besides, I don't think there was enough in it. Anyway, most of it washed out of Bella's body over the months before your conception. However, I think a decent amount of it somehow tangled into her blood enough to become part of her DNA and she passed that part on to you. That's why you have a lot of the physical traits of a vampire. I also believe that since your body is so familiar with the venom your blood has turned into a kind of anti-body for it. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sadly, I did. In all the mumble jumble, I got the gist of the whole thing.

"I'm pretty much immune to the effects of the venom." I stated with a slight question.

"Yes." Carlisle stated.

I stopped to think about it a little hard. I knew what he was saying. He had just confirmed it. However, I didn't quite understand the science of it. The whole thing was making my head throb worse so I stopped thinking about it. Instead, I moved onto my next question.

"How did we get here?"

"Well, once Bella broke free of Felix and went after Aro, he dropped you to prepare himself. He wasn't very careful about it and ended up tearing a good chunk of your skin. You were bleeding and I had to stop it so I took you back to the St. Marcus building, stopped the blood and bandaged you up. I also splinted up your arm." he explained. "You lost a substansila amount of blood and needed a comfortable place to stay so I had Roxy make check us in here. And we brought you here. You're still not fully recovered and should sleep."

I knew what he was trying to do. I was running out of questions about me. Which meant that I was going to start asking about the outcome of the fight. I didn't think any of them wanted to answer those questions. However, I needed to know before I could really actually rest.

"I don't wanna sleep right now." I stated. "I want someone to tell me what happened at the battle. I can tell by the mood in the room that things aren't good. So just tell me what's up. Please?"

Carlisle sighed but it was Edward that answered my questioned.

"We aren't sure of the specifics of the big fight. Alice and Jasper are still working on getting a head count and debriefing the others. Once everyone is safely on their ways home, she'll let us know everything." I nodded and he took a deep breath before he continued. "When Bella attacked Aro, the whole family was behind her. They went after the others to before they could get the better of Bella and I. Well, Rosalie and Emmett tried to take on Jane, Demetri, and Felix at once." I heard the crack in his voice and he looked down like he couldn't finish.

"Unfortunately, Emmett and Rosalie didn't make it." Mom finished for him.

She looked down as well. Esme let out a broken sob and put her head back in Carlisle's shoulder. Roxy's sobs into Damon's chest got a little worse. I felt a lump rising in my throat. I didn't understand why I was prepared to cry over two people I had just met a couple hours ago. I supposed it had something to do with the fact that Mom had considered them her brother and sister which made them my aunt and uncle. An aunt and uncle that I would never get the chance to know. That broke my heart into tiny little pieces. I let out a sob and wrapped my arms around my mom.

"Oh mom, I'm sorry." I cried into her chest.

I realized that some part of me was actually crying for my mother as well. I felt like I should cry for her because she couldn't. That thought made my crying so much worse. My mom rocked me and whispered comforting things while Edward ran his fingers through me hair. I wasn't sure how long I cried before I heard the familiar sniffling again.

I pulled myself away from my mother and looked past Edward to see Cassie sitting on the foot of the other bed. She had her arms around Sam and they were both sobbing in each others arms. I noticed her Uncles Jared and Paul were sitting at the top of the bed with their heads in their hands. It took me a second to realize that the pack of seven was three short and I understood without anyone having to say anything.

"No." I said shaking my head. "Not him. Please."

Tears were streaming down my face again as I felt mom wrap her arms around me again.

"I'm sorry baby." she said and I could hear her voice break.

I couldn't belioeve Jacob was gone. He had been like a second father to me since I met Cassie. He was the greatest. He could never replace my adoptive father. Nobody could but Jacob was there for me at times when my father couldn't be. Like the day I told my adoptive parents that I was going to run away and find my real parents because they would love me more than my adoptive parents. I was halfway done the street when I realized that I had no idea where to begin but I was too upset to go home. I went to the Black's. Jacob let me stay a couple days until I was ready to talk about it with my parents. He treated me just like another daughter. A part of me loved him like a daughter would a father. That was the part of me that was broken into tiny little peices at the moment.

A couple sniffles from Cassie made me realize how selfish I was being. I was sitting here crying about losing someone who was almost my father. When Cassie, my best friend, was his real daughter and this was all my fault. I had to tell her how sorry I was.

I pushed myself away from mom and slid over to Cassie on the next bed. Sam pulled away to give us the chance to talk.

"Cassie," I said pulling her into my arms while she cried. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

She pulled away from me and I saw anger balzing in her eyes. Great, she was going to tell me that I should be sorry and that I she hates because I got her father killed. I guess it wasn't anything less than I deserved.

"Melanie, don't even go there." She said choking on a sob. "My father was a werewolf. It was his responsibility to protect humans from monsters like those men. He probably would've done the same thing if it was a human that he didn't know. He knew that taking care of humans was his job and he went into the fight knowing death was a possibility. That didn't matter to him. Because doing the right thing for you and any other human was more important to him. I'm so proud of to call him my father and to have inheritated his gift. I wish he hadn't had to die but I'm glad he did doing something that he felt was so right."

She broke again as she finished her speech. I wrapped my arms around her and we cried for a long time. Everything was quiet except for our sobs. They subsided after awhile but we still clung to each other.

The ringing of Edward's cell phone cut through the silence causing me to jump a foot. Everyone graciously igonored the opportunity to laugh as Edward pulled out the phone and flipped it open. I could hear Alice's muffled vouce speaking very fast. I didn't catch a word of what she said. Edward replied just as fast then he hung up.

"Alice wants us to turn on the news." he said.

I was confused. Esme, however, walked to the T.V. as though getting mysterious phone calls from Alice was a normal occurence. She flipped throught the stations until she found a decent one. There was a skinny blonde reporter sitting at a counter. Shuiffling papers.

"In other news, the two mangled bodies found on the beach of an island in the Caribbean were indentified as Ronald and Nancy Callahan. For those who haven't been following this story. Two bodies washed up on a beach in the Caribbean two days. The bodies were mangled so bad the authorities had to use DNA to indentify them. Authorities have no leads as to who or what could've done something this horrendous. They believe that it might be connected with the disappearance of the couples daughter Melanie. They, however, have no evidence of that at the moment."

I stopped listening to the report as my heart dropped ninto my stomach. My parents were murdered. The authorities didn't know who or what did it but I knew exactly. Aro had ordered his vampire friends to do it. But I didn't understand why? The bodies where found shortly after I was kidnapped. I didn't have time to refuse Aro.

I broken sob escaped my lips and I felt Edward's cold arms wrap around me as he tried his best to comfort me. I grabbed onto his shirt and sobbed into his chest. I stayed like that for a long time. A thought hit me after the first wave of hysteria passsed. Martin. They better not have hurt him to. I pulled myself away from Edward and looked at him.

"What about my brother?" I asked in a hoarse whisper.

He looked to Damon and I followed his gaze. Damon bit his lip and looked at the floor. He looked back to me after a minute and sighed.

"Your brother was killed three days ago. They have yet to find his body." Damon said and I could hear the sadness in his voice. I felt anger rise in my chest. I pulled myself away from Edward all the way and stood.

"You knew that he was dead and didn't tell me!" I yelled trying to contain my tears.

"I'm sorry." I didn't want to make things with the brothers worse for you.

"But why?" I questioned unable to hold on to my anger. "Why would they kill my family before i even had a chance to refuse them?" The tears were coming of their own accord.

"Because Aro wanted to be sure that you didn't have anything to go back to. He wanted to force you to him."

I was suddenly angry again. Damon had known all of this. He no doubt knew about all of this before the brothers even did anything. Yet, he let it happen. How could he have let inoccent people die over this.

"How long did you know they were going to die?" I questioned furiously wiping at my tears. Damon looked down at the floor but didn't answer. "How long!" I yelled.

"Since a week before I told them about you." he replied sounding broken.

"And you didn't do anything?" I my voice was starting to crack. "Why?"

"Because this had to happen!" He replied trying to make me understand.

"What do you mean? They were inoccent people!"

"I know but what you have to understand is that, if you were to go back to them after we saved you, it would've raised too many questions that you couldn't answer about your kidnapping. It could've potentially exposed vampires and put them in a lot of danger. I'm sorry but it was what was best for them. I know that's hard to believe. But it's true."

I knew what he was saying was right. Yet, I couldn't let go of my anger. My family was dead. I had to be angry with someone about it. My emotions finally got the better of me and I collasped to the floor in a sobbing heap. It was mom who wrapped her arm around me this time. I clung to her the way I had clung to Edward as I cried. Why was everything so messed up?

"Melanie," Carlisle said. I pulled away from mom to look at him. "I think you should sleep. You're still trying to recover from your injuries and this stress wasn't good for you at all."

I nodded. At least sleep would help me forget all of this for awhile. He stepped away from me for a minute and rummaged through his bag. He came back with to pills and a bottle of water.

"Take these. It's a Xanax and a Vicodin. For your nerves and the pain." he stated.

I took the pills stuck them in mouth and downed the water. Mom and Edward helped me crawl into the bed while everyone else discreetly left the room. Mom and Edward laid on either side of me above the blanket. Mom rubbed gentle circles into my back while Edward stroked my hair and he hummed a beautiful song. It was so beautiful and full of so much love that I couldn't help but give into it. It was mere minutes before I fell into the beautiful oblivion of sleep.

**A/N: What do you think? I hope you all understand why Melanie's adoptive parents had to die. Anyway, please don't be mad at me fro Jacob. I just wanted a major emotional one for Melanie. Anyway, please review. **


	29. In The End

**A/N: Unfortunately, we have reached the end of In The End and ultimately the end of the Without You saga. This will be the last official chapter but I will do an epilouge in this next couple of days. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this saga as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Well, time for the ending. Tear. **

**BELLA**

As I laid beside Melanie, stroking her hair and listening to Edward hum my lullabye, I couldn't help but feel a warm happiness spread over me. I finally found my little girl, who was alive and well. I also had the love of my life back. This was the best I'd felt in fifteen years.

I found myself imaging how wonderful life was going to be now. Edward, Melanie, and I could be a real family. I knew from watching them that he already loved her like a daughter.

Guilt washed over my warm happy feelings in cold waves. How could I be happy about any of this? Sure I had my daughter and Edward back but we had lost so much in the process. How could I be happy if they were dead? And how could I even think about replacing Melanie's old family when hers had just died? It wasn't right. I should let her get over it before I start trying to make her love me like the mother I should've been all along.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered from the other side of Melanie. I loved hearing his velvety voice so those words to me after fifteen years.

"Well, I'm extremely happy that I have both of you back." I replied. "I'm really hoping the three of us can be a family. But, at the same time, I can't help but feel guilty. I mean how can I be happy about having you guys back when our loved ones died so I could have that. It just doesn't seem right."

Edward propped himself up on his elbow so that we could see each other.

"Bella, listen to me." he said. "It's okay for you to be happy about this. You do have your family back. Yes, we did lose love ones to insure that but that doesn't mean we have to wallow in guilt and sadness. Besides, I know that Emmett, Rosalie, and Jacob would rather be dead knowing that Melanie was safe and alive than be alive knowing that she isn't."

I nodded. I knew what he was saying was the truth. They would want to see Melanie living a happy life of her own free will rather than be at the mercy of Aro. Still, those thoughts didn't help with the feelings that I had about trying to replace Melanie's family.

"That may be true for our friends but I don't think Melanie or the Callahans would be too happy about me trying to replace them with my own thoughts of a family. Since there deaths are probably my fault anyway. If I had only been a real mother and not given her to them then they could still be alive. And Melanie would be alright too."

I could feel the need to cry rising in my throat. God, sometimes I hated being a vampire. I really needed to shed my tears of guilt. Maybe then I could get rid of it. Edward sat up and manuevered himself, carefully, around Melanie until he was sitting next to me. He then pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, stop." He said. "Don't give me that shit about not being a real mother. I've seen into the minds of the family and I know exactly what you were like when you found out that you were pregnant. You were so far gone that you couldn't even take care of yourself. The family had to much sure that you were getting what you needed for the baby. There was no way on earth you were going to be able to raise her. So you gave her away. You gave her to people who could do for her what you couldn't. That right there is the mark of a true mother. Besides, if you guys had kept her, it wouldn't have stopped Aro from finding out what she could've become. He wanted your power and you know what he would do to get it. If you would've kept her, Aro would've sent someone other than me to go get her and whoever he sent would've had orders to kill all of you. Then where would Melanie be? You did what was best for her. And I'm sure Nancy Callahan is looking down right now thinking that since she can't be taking care Melanie then she's glad that Melanie has found birth mother to do it for her."

His words made me feel better. I wasn't sure if I believed him about Nancy thoguhts but I did believe the other stuff he said. I did do what was best for her at the time. I just wished that it didn't have such disastrous consequences.

One thing I was for sure about, though, was how glad I was that Melanie had him when she was there. He had the best way with words. He could make you feel better about almost anything by just talking you through it. I loved that about him.

"Thank you for taking care of her." I said.

He snorted and I pulled away from him.

"You've got to be kidding." he said. "I didn't take care of her. If I had, then those monsters wouldn't have taken her virginity. If I had she wouldn't be laying in this bed hurting. Hell, if I had, she would've never even made it to Volterra."

I could hear the self loathing in his voice and see it in his eyes. I couldn't believe this, he had just got done telling me that this wasn't my fault and here he was blaming himself. I had half a mind to hit him. I probably would've if he hadn't looked so sad.

"That's not true." I stated." Like you said, Aro wanted her bad enough that if you would've refused then he would've sent someone else. I'm glad it was you. You gave her someone she could trust when everything was so uncertain. That was taking care of her. And I'm pretty sure that you just didn't stand there and let them hurt her. I'm sure that you did everything in your power to defend her."

"Fat lot of good it did!" he almost yelled but caught himself. "The more I tried to defend her, the more they hurt her!"

"But the point is you tried." I said. "You did what you could for her and that's the most anyone can ask of you." I pulled him to me willing him to understand that this wasn't his fault. "Edward, promise me you'll stop blaming yourself for this? Because you did your best to protect her. She knows that and I know that so there's no point in the guilt because nobody blames you."

"I'll tell you what." he replied pulling himself away from me. "I'll stop blaming myself if you will. Because this isn't your fault either. You were just being the best mother you could be at the time."

"Alright. I won't blame myself."

"Good, then neither will I."

He pulled me back into his arms and held me there for a long time. It was nice to be back in his arms after fifteen years. I had missed him so much. Everything from his face to smell. I couldn't get enough of this contact.

"I missed you so much." I whispered.

"I missed you too."

We stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled away.

"What?" I asked.

"Alice and Jasper are back."

Sure enough, not even a second later, there was a knock on the door. I had it open in a milisecond. Alice and Jasper were standing there looking very tired and sad.

"Hi Alice." I said with a small smile.

"Hey Bella." she replied looking just as sad.

"So how babd was it?" I questioned wanting to know the worst.

"Not as bad as we thought." Alice answered.

"But not good?" I added.

Alice shook her head. She and Jasper stepped inside and looked around.

"Where are the others?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, Melanie needed to sleep so Carlisle had them go to the other room that Roxy had booked for us across the hall." Edward answered coming to my side.

"I see." Jasper answered. "How is she?"

"Not good." I answered looking at the floor. "There was a lot for her to deal with right after she regained conciousness. Top everything off with the fact that she just found out about her family's death and you have one very huge emotional break down. Carlisle gave her a Xanax and some vicodin though so she should be out for a while. Hopefully, she'll be a little better when she wakes."

Alice and Jasper nodded.

"Shall we get this over with?" Edward said.

I knew he was just as anxious as I was to hear about the casualties and we were all hoping for an explanation. However, I didn't like the idea of leaving Melanie.

"What about Melanie?" I asked. "Shouldn't someone stay here in case she wakes up?"

"Sweetie, as you said, her drugs should keep her asleep for a little while. Besides, we're vampires, if she makes even the slightest peep, we'll hear it from across the hall. I promise." Edward said coming up and resting his hand on my shoulder.

I sighed but nodded.

Esme already had the door open by the time we crossed the hall. She probably heard our entire conversation and knew we were coming. The room had the same sadness hanging in the air as when we were all with Melanie.

The pack was sitting on one of the beds. They were no longer crying, however, each one looked like the had just lost there best friends. I could only imagine what they could've been feeling at the time. I mean not only did they lose Jacob, Embry, and Quil but they had to watch each death through the mind of each of them and not be able to stop it. I had no idea how that must feel.

Roxy and Damon were sitting on the couch. Roxy had stopped sobbing but was curled up into Damon's chest. I couldn't help but smile at how fast the two connected. The hadn't even known each other for a day and were acting like the had been together for several years. I was pretty that Roxy had finally found her mate.

Carlisle was sitting on the edge of the other bed. He had his head in his hands and I could see his body shaking. He was, no doubt, sobbing. Esme walked over and wrapped her arms around him whispering words of comfort in a nearly broken voice.

I felt so sorry for them. They had lost two children. I couldn't imagine how I would've felt if Melanie hadn't woken up. I wanted to say something comforting but nothing came to mind. Instead, I sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. Edward sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

Jasper and Alice went to the front of the room and stood in front of the dresser. I notcied Damon whisper something to Roxy who slid out of his arms so he could join the other two at the front of the room. Roxy pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

"We owe you guys an explanation." Alice stated. "And an apology. We lied to you about a lot of things over the last fifteen years. For that we are very sorry but we have our reasons for it. Which we will explain."

"Five months after Edward joined us my "friends" told me all about Melanie. Pretty much everything from the time she was concieved until today. Especially everything about how bad he wanted Melanie on his side. They told me how Bella would figured out who Melanie was and that she was in trouble and you'd all come running. I was told Aro would ambushand slaughter all of us as we tried to escape." Damon explained.

"The minute he found out all of this, he called me." Alice continued. "And Jasper and I came here to meet with him. We made plan to thwart Aro's ambush and Jasper and I spent most of the fifteen years searching for anyone who either wanted to help our family our see the downfall of the Volturi. We got a lot of response, they weren't very popular with many people."

"So why didn't you tell any of us? We could've helped get people together." Roxy stated.

"We didn't say anything for two reasons. First, we didn't known how Aro was going to lead us into the ambush. So we couldn't risk Edward reading of your minds then Aro seeing it from him or any of you. The second was because a lot of what happened over the last fifteen years had to happen. We couldn't risk any of you wanting to change something."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What she means is that, the choices made by one person in the present could change the future of many people. What happened today and will happen in the future is a result of events that couldn't have been changed. Like, let's say you kept Melanie. Who knows what Aro would've done to the family to get his hands on her. It could've ended in tragedy." Damon explained.

I nodded even if I still didn't quite understand. The confusion must have shown on my face because Alice spoke,

"Alright, let's use your suicide as a better example." I couold hear the sadness in her voice. She hated talking or thinking about that more than I did. "That's one of the things that had to happen."

"You knew that was going to happen?" I questioned suddenly angry. "And you just let happen?!"

"Like I said, it had to." Alice replied sounding hurt by my anger. "And yes, I knew about it. In fact, I was the one who convinced everyone it was okay to leave that night. I waited the right amount of time then I faked the vision. I pretended that I didn't know how things were going to turn out. I'm so sorry, Bella. If I could've changed that one, I would've. But it was one of the cruciual points of all of this."

"Why? I don't understand."

"You had to hit rock bottom, Bella." Damon explained. "You had to go through that so when you changed you could be ready to build yourself back up. The two years you spent as a "dead" vampire, so to speak, and the fight you had with Alice were also steps to get you here. You began healing after all of that. You began to accept the past and move on. It was the only way you would be ready to do what you have to do now."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Finish raising your daughter." Damon said. "See, Nancy and Ron were always going to die and you had to be ready to take the job back. Your suicide and rebirth is what help prepare you for that."

I think I understood that. I knew there was no way I was ever going to be able to survive as my old human self because of everything that happened to me. But making the change made me a new person. A person who could overcome all of that. A person who could finally raise her daughter.

"Now do you guys understand why we couldn't tell you anything?" Jasper asked. Everyone nodded or mumbled a yes. I knew I sure did. "Good. Now after we got all the help we could. We began planning strategies. Bella, that's why Kate and Zafrina helped you with your gift. We knew we'd need it for this. And since we couldn't tell you, they had to pretend that it was just for fun." I nodded and he contiunued, "We decided the best way to do it was to ambush the ambush which is why had everyone hiding in the trees. As you can tell, it worked the way we planned. However, we did lose thirty of our number. Family, friends, and several strangers."

I gasped at the number. I knew it could definitely be worse but I didn't like that anyone had died for me and my family.

"Who?" Carlisle asked sadly.

Alice sighed.

"There was Quil, Embry, Jacob, Rosalie and Emmett." she said. "But you already knew about them." Her voice cracked and she looked at the floor. Jasper put his arm around her and continued for her,

"Amun and Kebi from the Egyptian Coven, Maggie from the Irish Coven, Eleazar, Carmen, and Tanya." he cut off a looked to the floor.

"No." Esme said in a choked voice.

Carlisle pulled her to his chest.

"Peter and Charlotte." Jasper continued still looking at the floor.

I gasped. I had met those two on several ocassion. They were really nice and a couple of Jasper's closest friends.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry." I said chokiong on a sob.

"Don't be." Jasper replied sadly. "They were where the wanted to be. The knew the danger but they knew how much saving Melanie meant to me and the family. Which is why they were there."

"Who else?" Edward asked with a sigh.

"Fourteen nomads whom we didn't know much about. They were ones with grudges against the Volturi." Alice stated and looked back at the floor. Her next words broke me into tiny little pieces. "And the entire Amazon Coven."

I let out a dry sob and turned into Edward's shoulder. He pulled me close to him. Senna, Zafrina, and Kachiri were protecting Melanie and I during the fight. They died for us on a more literal level than the rest of them. I couldn't believe it. I continued to dry heave into Edward's shoulder as Carlisle spoke.

"And were are the surviviors?" Carlisle asked.

"They are all on their way home." Jasper replied slightly hoarse.

"Good." Carlisled stated. "Esme, could you make arrangements for us to get out of here too. I don't want the humans to start asking too many questions about the fires. They might suspect something."

"Sure." Esme answered.

"Edward, you should take her back to Melanie." he stated. "You three should be together. It might make things look a little bit better."

I felt Edward nod and lift me off of the floor. He carried me back into Melanie's room and laid me on the bed. I wrapped my arms around my baby girl and pulled her close. Edward laid on my otherside and wrapped his arms around me. Almost automatically, he started humming my lullabye.

As I laid there between the two most important people in my life, I realized that Carlisle was right. Things did look better from here because even as I sobbed (vampire style) for our lost friends and family, I knew that everything would be alright in the end.

**A/N: It's over! I'm so sad! I hoped you guys liked that ending. Don't worry. There will be an epilouge. I hope this turned out okay though. I worked really hard trying to make this one sound right. Anyway, please review and let me know if like this ending. If not, you full of "Bullpoopie." I'll give 50 points to anyone who can tell me where that word came from. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. **


	30. Epilogue

**A/N: A few things before I start the epilogue. First, I'd like to give fifty bonus points to DarlingSummers and SwanGirl. They were the only two who knew that bullpoopie was Zoey Redbird's favorite almoat cuss in the House of Night series. Congrats, both of you. Everyone else should read the House of Night series. It is almost better than twilight and for me that is saying something. Second, I'm very excited because In The End is officially my new longest fic. Finally, this is the epilogue, which means In The End as well as the Without You series is officially over. I hope you all enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them. Anyway, let's move on and get this finished. **

**MELISSA (YOU'LL UNDERSTAND SHORTLY) **

Well, it's been a year since my kidnapping and the horrible incidents that followed.

Damon had been right, even with my family gone, I couldn't go back to my old life in Seattle. My friends and the authorities would answer too many questions for me to be able to answer. Which is why I moved to Alaska with my new family.

Yes, I accepted them as my family. I didn't feel in the slightest bit guilty about that either. My adoptive family was gone and there was nothing I could do to bring them back. What was the point in wallowing in that lose? Yes, I still loved them and remembered them but I moved on with my life. Besides, I'm sure my adoptive mom would be happy to see that I have finally found my biological mom and her family.

We were all worried about someone recognizing me from the news and the papers so with help from Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, we changed my identity.

I altered my look a bit. My hair was now a bronzish color that resembeled my dad's (Edward's) and I had chopped it off to my shoulders. It was the hardest thing that I ever had to do but I knew it was for the best for everyone. I was finally able to get the nose piercing that I had wanted since I was thirteen. Aunt Alice even bought me a whole knew wardrobe and several sets of green colored contacts. It took me three months before I could actually find the real me under the new exterior. But Mom, Dad and the family helped remind me that she was there.

Uncle Jasper knows a man who deals well in making fake documents and I was given a new name, social security number, birth certificate and everything. I was now Melissa Ann Cullen, just another one of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids.

I was even allowed to finish school. It was really cool, even though my "brothers and sisters" had to be there too. I never got away with anything, though. Whenever, I made plans to ditch, Aunt Alice would catch me. And dad wasn't very nice when it came to the boys I liked who liked me. It was quite annoying. Then again, I supposed that was how a protective big brother should be.

Cassie and the pack went back to Washington. They reported Jacob, Quil, and Embry missing to the authorities. They, like Melanie Rose Callahan, had never been found.

The family had a memorial for the thirty friends and allies that were lost a week after the fight. Just about everyone involved in the fight showed up, including the wolves and their families. It was a nice but long day. Everyone had something to say about our lost loved ones and I found it very hard to listen. I still hated that so many stranger had to die for me.

I was still working very hard on getting over everything that happened in those three days. I still have nightmares about it sometimes. Grandpa Carlisle is helping me work through it. The rest of my family is doing what they can to help as well. Dad has taken to sitting in my room all night, just in case.

Everyone was getting along a lot better than they were a year ago. Mom and Dad (Edward) were working on their happily ever after. In fact, three months after his return to the family, Dad proposed and Mom excepted. I was estatic for them.

Aunt Roxy had taken the lose of Aunt Rosalie the hardest. They were closer than the rest of the family because of their similiar pasts. Uncle Damon did what he could to take care of her and the two quickly fell in love. Coincedentally, Uncle Damon proposed to weeks after Dad had.

The couple decided for a double wedding and made the mistake of allowing Aunt Alice to plan it. That's how I found myself standing at the end of a long red carpet in our lavishly decorated backyard with three hundred vampires and werewolves watching. I couldn't believe how much Alice spent on the whole thing. Then again, we had so much money that it didn't matter. However, it was a little odd to see it used like this.

I was wearing a periwinkle floor length blue dress. It had a short train with shear bell sleeaves. I was holding a bouquet of the finest red roses. Uncle Jasper was next to me wearing a black suit with a periwinkle tie. Aunt Alice was on his other side in the exact same dress as me holding a bouquet of white roses.

The two couples decided that the three of us was the only wedding party they needed. We all knew that had Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett lived, they'd be here. However, neither couple was up to replacing them.

As I stood at the end of the aisle, watching my Dad and Uncle pacing nervously, I thought about everything that happened a year ago. I found myself realizing that even though in was a hard journey and I lost a lot along the way, I was truly happy with where I had ended up.

**EDWARD**

I stood at the end of the aisle under the huge arch that Alice had insisted upon. I had waited nine long agonizing months for this. I cursed myself for allowing Roxy and Bella to talk Damon and I into letting her plan this. Why we couldn't just go to Vegas is beyond me. But at least it was happening now I guess. I looked over at Damon, he looked just as nervous and excited as I did. Why shouldn't he? He was getting married today too, after all.

He had proposed two weeks after I did and the girls insisted on a nice double wedding. When we fund out that it would take nine months, we cursed their ability to cause our inability to tell them no.

I had to give Alice her credits, though. She had decorated the backyard in a beautiful array of flowers, balloons, and streamers. It was a little over done but it's Alice after all. That girl doesn't know how to not overdo things.

I took a deep breath as the music started up and looked towards the other end of the aisle. Alice, Jasper, and my daughter (Yes, she accepted me as her father) were making their way towards us with their arms linked. I felt a twinge of guilt as I watched them. Rosalie and Emmett should've been in front of them. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. This was supposed to be a happy day. I knew Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't want it spoiled by thougts about them.

Instead, I took in my daughter's appearance. She was beautiful in her blue dress. I felt a twinge of sadness that she had to change her appearance for the sake of everyone. She still looked as beauriful as she had the day I met her but she could never truly be herself either. The smile on her face, however, sent of wave of happiness through me. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

When they reached me, I pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"I love you, Mel." I whispered. I refused to call her by her new name, Melissa. I didn't want to take that much of her old life away from her. However, I knew what could happen if the wrong person heard her called Melanie. So I settled for a nickname that would be appropriate for her old name and her new one.

"I love you too, daddy." she replied then stepped aside to reveal Bella standing at the end of the aisle.

Carlisle was standing on her right and Roxy was on her other side. Carlisle had graciously accepted the honor of giving both girls away. Irt seemed appropiate because he was the only father either of them had left.

I stared at Bella who looked fabulous in her white designer dress (A/N: Sorry, don't have much in sight on what wedding dresses look like). I stole a look at Damon and saw that he was staring at Roxy with the same expression of shock and awe. I couldn't blame him, Roxy looked almost as good as Bella did.

The three finally made it to the end of the aisle where Carlisle placed our respective wives-to-be's hands in our. He then moved to sit down next to Mel in the front row of chairs.

I honestly couldn't remember much of what happened after that. I was too lost in Bella's eyes. I didn't think I registered a word the preacher said. Hell, I couldn't even remember what I said. The only thing I could think about was that Bella was finally going to be my wife after all these years.

When the preacher finally said, "You may kiss the brides", I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her more passionately than I ever had in my time of knowing her.

I realized in that moment that Damon had been right all along when he said everything would be alright in the end. Bella was my wife and we were fianlly going to have the family we both wanted but feared we couldn't have together. And our friends and family, most of them at least, were there cheering us on as we embarked on our new life. Yup, everything was definitely alright.

It had been and long journey and we lost a lot along the way, but we had gained just as much. And that's what made everything alright.

**A/N: I hope you guys prefer this to what I was going to leave it at. I'm sad that it is over. However, I feel if I was to take this any further, it would just become monotonous and I don't want that. My muse tells me this is the perfect place to leave it so that is what I'm going to do. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. **


	31. Without You Trailer

**A/N: I knwo you guys are probably getting sick of the author's notes all of the time, but I just wanted to let you know that the amazing, Lis123 has struck again. She made a trailer/video for the entire Without You Series. I thought that I'd leave a note on all of my stories. If you've read the series, you should watch the video to see how awesome she is and if you haven't she did a fantastic job of depicting the story and you should check out the video. Anyway, her Youtube channel is Lisalmf123 and the video is titled Without You Series. You should all check it out and leave her some love. **


	32. Rocks in the Box?

**A/N: So when I finished In the End, I thought that would be the end of the Without You Saga. However, after rereading In the End, I discovered there is still one end that can be tied up. I'm just not sure is a part 5 would be overdoing it. So I'm going to leave it up to you guys. Here is a small summary of my plans for part 5: **

**Title: Rocks in the Box**

**Summary: Five years after the disappearance of their good friend, Melanie, the Circle endures another loss**. **When a mysterious, yet familiar stranger shows up to Laura's funeral, it rocks the already tense emotions of the Circle. Who is Melissa Ann Cullen? And why does everyone feel an indescribable pull towards her? **

**I am putting a poll up on my profile and it will remain up there for a week. I want the fans of the Without You Saga to tell me if they think I should develop this new idea? Or just let sleeping dogs lie? **

**Let me know what you think. I will announce the winner next Friday. So go vote! **


End file.
